Years and Years
by weshallflyaway2
Summary: In the aftermath of the mentorship camp, Huda chooses a desperate tactic to make Naina see reason, he makes a phone call. Neither Naina nor Captain Rajveer could ever have predicted the consequences of that choice.
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

Huda can't stand it any longer.

Naina should have been his. She would have been his, he knows she would have, all it had needed was time. He had been trying his best to win her over, to show that he was genuine in his love and affection.

They were perfect for each other, and one day Naina would have seen it too. She would have... if not for the Captain.

What business did Captain Rajveer have behaving the way he did with her, with the way that he looked at her and spoke to her, his encouragement of her reliance on him. The others might joke that Huda isn't the brightest of them, but he knows what he sees and there is no way that the Captain's interest in Naina draws the line at mentor and protege.

Captain Rajveer has no business at all behaving that way with one of his students, and Huda will make sure that everyone sees that. He will make sure that Naina sees it.

She is still in denial, either unable to believe it herself or thinking that they're all fools that can be lied to. He'd seen it as she'd searched for her Sir after he was released from solitary confinement, never stopping to think what others might think of her behaviour. He'd seen it again and again the following days and even his defeat of Captain Rajveer in the boxing ring can't remove the bitter taste of it from his mouth.

Someone has to open her eyes, and if Naina won't listen to him then Huda will make certain that she hears it from someone she does believe. He will make sure that she can no longer deny what everyone else sees, and when he does then there will be no further reason for the Captain to remain in the academy.

Making his way to the pay phones, Huda dials the number he's kept with him ever since their mission to convince Naina's parents to allow her to return to the academy.

"Hello, Mr Ahluwalia?"

**A/N: **Well here it is, my first new LRL fic in about 10 years (taking 5 years to post the endings of Pariah and Fated doesn't count!). A few of you had asked me if I would ever write for the show again, and while doing a rewatch of old episodes I was finally inspired to.

This story is complete, and I'll be posting a new chapter every couple of days until it's all up. If you enjoy it, then do try and leave a review – it's definitely encouraging, and I'm still feeling inspired so it might help me write the next story faster 😊

Timeline for the fic: Set post Naina's declaration to Rajveer that she doesn't love him but before Aalekh steals the photos and Huda makes his announcement over the radio.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter One**

For the second time since she joined the academy, Naina's world has dropped out from beneath her feet.

Only this time it is a thousand times worse.

When her identity had been revealed, Naina had at least had her friends by her side, ready to support her and stand up for her against the system. Ali may have already been distancing himself at the time, but even he had believed in her goodness then. They had rallied around her, given her the strength to fight against the accusations, to fight for her right to stay.

And Rajveer Sir... he had been with her every step of the way, how could she ever have admitted defeat while he was by her side? Naina had believed that nothing could ever come between them but the Captain had been right, she shouldn't have been overconfident.

Naina can see him distancing himself from her now, even after he has sworn that the misunderstanding will be over, that everything will be as it was.

Nothing can ever be as it was again.

Only Aalekh and Yudi remain with her now. Naina knows Aalekh, knows that he is the truest friend she will ever have. Come what may, he will never abandon her just as she will never abandon him. As Aalekh had said, even if everyone else leaves her, he will remain by her side. It is Yudi's courage that has surprised her, his strength in standing up against Huda and the others. What he was never willing to do for himself, he has now done on her behalf. They are the only friends that she has left now, and Naina knows that she must keep them close if she wants to survive this.

She cannot blame Ali as much as the others, she knows the shame of having his parents called to the academy changed him, started him down a different path that leads him continually away. Pooja's betrayal though... that had cut her like a knife, her friend's willingness to believe the lies despite Naina's denials. After everything they have been through, Naina had expected more from the girl who claimed to be her best friend. As for Huda, Naina sees his behaviour for what it is, his own hurt pride. He has never been good at admitting defeat, and Huda has always seen her as something to be won.

Dr Mishra's insistence that Naina could solve all of this if she was just to accept Huda's love had stung. Is it her fault that he wants her, when she has never done anything to encourage it? Should a love as possessive as his be counted as true just because he refuses to give up?

From the time Naina arrived in the academy all she has focused on is her mission, the possibility of romance could not have interested her less. Only Aalekh has really understood that, knowing pain as she does. Naina has never felt that way about Huda, has never regarded him as anything other than a friend. She shouldn't have to pay the price for his actions. She shouldn't have to sacrifice herself just to bring peace back to the academy.

There will certainly be a sacrifice to pay before all of this is over, but Naina is not yet aware of just what it will be.

/

Brigadier Chandook misses the days when running an academy was easy.

The academy has seen more drama in the past couple of months than it had seen in all the years before that. While the Brigadier had been prepared to deal with the aftermath of the Mentorship Camp and the trouble they have faced since then, he is not prepared for today's event.

He is not prepared for the Ahluwalias to have arrived seeking justice for their daughter.

"We discouraged her from joining the academy," Mr Ahluwalia tells him, "We told her that she would never be accepted here, that it would be a dangerous place for her." He takes a shuddering breath, obviously trying to contain his anger and the fear that lies beneath it. "I had never expected her to have to face the humiliation that she has though, or to have her reputation stained as it has been."

Brigadier Chandook clears his throat, "I can assure you that there is no truth in the rumours. In time they will die down and be forgotten. There can be no benefit in calling greater attention to them."

He hopes that Naina's parents might be reasonable. If this is brought to media attention then it will have a terrible effect on the army's reputation, it could even lead to the academy being shut down.

"So you're saying that a matter where there is 'no truth' has led to opinion polls being created about our daughter, to most of her friends abandoning her, to the man accused of misbehaviour being sent to solitary confinement and then fighting one of his cadets over her. That is an awful amount of consequences for a rumour." Mr Ahluwalia's eyes spark and Brigadier Chandook knows he won't back down without a fight. "And what has the academy done to contain this? To salvage our daughter's reputation?"

The answer is, unfortunately, precious little. Not the first time, Brigadier Chandook curses his decision to proceed on his Christmas leave as normal.

"You may ask Naina herself just what the truth of the matter is, I'll have her called here." He offers, dispatching an orderly to bring her.

"And Captain Rajveer?"

Brigadier Chandook resists the urge to sigh, this is not going to be contained as easily as he had hoped. "If you wish to ask the Captain to recount his own version of events then by all means you may do so. I'll request his presence."

/

Naina knocks on the door of Brigadier Chandook's office, wondering why she has been called there at this time. She is tired, and worried what new twist his summoning of her might bring.

Opening the door as he calls out for her to enter, Naina has to admit that she could never have predicted this.

"Ma, Baba, what are you doing here?"

A cold fear settles in the pit of Naina's stomach and she suddenly understands exactly how Ali had felt on seeing his own parents here.

"Naina, how could you not tell us about everything that happened? It's lucky that one of your classmates informed us, or we would never have known what you were facing."

Naina's mother stands to hug her and Naina reels under the revelation. Who was it, had Aalekh called them to ask for their support? But he would never do such a thing without asking her first. Yudi then?

The next words out of her mother's mouth rid Naina of the belief that whoever called them did so with good intentions.

"Tell us the truth now, Naina. Did Captain Rajveer ever behave inappropriately with you? Did he take advantage of you in any way?"

Naina pulls back from her mother, shocked, as her father looks on in silence. "Ma, what are you saying? Why would you believe such lies? I swear that Captain Rajveer has only ever been my teacher and mentor, he's never behaved improperly with me. He's been one of my only supports here and his name should never have been tarnished just for that!"

It is perhaps unfortunate that Rajveer chooses this moment to enter, the door still partially open from Naina's own entrance. He takes in the scene in front of him, all of the eyes expectantly turned towards him, and struggles not to blanch.

"Sir..." he begins uncertainly, addressing Brigadier Chandook. Turning back to the others, his mouth dry, Rajveer manages to greet them. "Mr and Mrs Ahluwalia, aap yahaan?"

"Tell them, Rajveer Sir!" Naina bursts out, her tone pleading. "Tell them that there's no truth to the rumours, that there's nothing between us."

This time Rajveer is certain he actually does turn paler. If only he was as innocent as Naina in this matter, if only his heart had never betrayed him.

"Sir, Ma'am," he begins respectfully, "I don't know what you've heard about what has occurred but I can assure you that nothing improper has ever happened between Naina and I, and that I have never had those type of intentions towards her. The rumours were started by a man who wished to force Naina to leave the academy, a man who wished to take revenge on me as well for my friendship with Naveen."

He looks towards Brigadier Chandook then and hopes that his commandant will see the truth in his eyes, that Major Bhargav has been behind this conspiracy from the very beginning.

Brigadier Chandook clears his throat then, "Mr and Mrs Ahluwalia, I can add my reassurances here. I know Captain Rajveer to be an honest and honourable officer. I sent him to solitary confinement for his carelessness in losing the way during an exercise, not because I believed him to be guilty of improper behaviour. I believe they are both telling the truth."

Naina's parents exchange a glance and Rajveer does his best not to look at Naina where she stands beside him. It has been a torment to have to drive her away and he worries that if he looks at her now, at her most vulnerable, he may no longer have the strength to do so.

Finally, Mr Ahluwalia speaks. "That may be the truth, but it doesn't change the fact that Naina's reputation has been ruined. Today the news has spread to us, what happens when it spreads further afield? Will she have to live with this stain her whole life, the accusation of an affair with her teacher? Will it follow her through her career, will it mean that she is never able to marry and settle down?"

"We will find a way to prove the truth, I promise you." Raj implores them, "It's only a matter of time before we show everyone that it was a lie. Have faith in me, please, I will ensure that this cannot affect Naina in the future. I would have left the academy if it could have made things better, but all that would have done is convince everyone that the lies are true. I will stay here and fight for the truth until everyone accepts it."

Rajveer almost has them convinced, he can see it in their eyes, even Brigadier Chandook is nodding his agreement. And Naina... the way that her eyes shine with her trust in him, Rajveer has to look away as quickly as possible then.

It all could have been managed then, if only Major Bhargav had not chosen that moment to interfere.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **A big thank you to the 3 guests who reviewed as I can't reply to you personally!

**Chapter Two**

"Ah Captain Rajveer, here you are I see, meeting with your _favourite_ cadet's parents. I'm so sorry to disrupt this family reunion, it's quite bad timing on my part but you see there's something that Subedar Sen has found that I felt Brigadier Chandook should see as soon as possible."

Rajveer seethes, barely able to believe the man's gall. "Major Bhargav, perhaps you could come back another time once we have finished here."

"Oh but you see, what I have to contribute is very relevant to the current discussion. Subedar Sen was just carrying out her inspection of the girl's hostel and what did she manage to find in Cadet Naina's cupboard but these love letters, written in our very own Captain's hand. Such longing, such passion, Captain. I was astonished when I read them. I truly understand today how much you feel for your cadet. I can only imagine how the rest of the academy will react on hearing about them."

If Rajveer had felt that he had paled before, his face must now be drained of all colour. "How dare you?" He asks Major Bhargav, "Have you stooped to forgery now too to get what you want? Are there no depths you won't sink to?"

Brigadier Chandook takes the papers almost reluctantly from the man's hand before he shakes his head. "Thank you, Major Bhargav. I will handle things from here, close the door on your way out."

There is no resistance from the Major as he leaves with a smirk, he knows that his work is already done.

For the first time since entering, Rajveer turns to look at Naina properly, taking in the helpless expression on her face. Just as it appeared the tide was turning, Major Bhargav has trapped them once again.

"Sir, I swear to you..."

"Yes, you've been doing rather a lot of that lately, Captain Rajveer." Brigadier Chandook presses a hand to his forehead, fighting against the headache rising there. "Cadet Singh, are these letters yours?" He glances down at one of them, raising his eyebrows at the phrasing there. "They certainly seem to bear Captain Rajveer's signature."

"I have never seen them before, Sir, and I can promise you that Captain Rajveer has never written any letters to me. This is all a lie, it's..." Naina turns to her parents then, pleading with them. "Please tell me that you believe me, please tell me that you know this is a lie."

It is Naina's father who finally speaks, his eyes fixed on Captain Rajveer as he does so. "It has gone past the point now where it matters what we believe, Naina. Now we need to know what the Captain and the Academy will do to make it right."

Rajveer looks towards Brigadier Chandook who sighs, even as he crumples the letters into a ball and tosses them into his fireplace. Rajveer wonders if the Brigadier now guesses just how badly Major Bhargav has manipulated them all, and how difficult it will be to get out of this mess.

Brigadier Chandook finally speaks, his words careful and well measured. "I agree that it would be in all of our best interests if this matter was to go away as quickly as possible, for the sake of both of your reputations as well as the academy as a whole. We all understand the seriousness of this matter, and I am willing to consider any suggestions. Normally I would never interfere in my faculty or my cadets' personal lives, but when it affects the academy I must."

Mr Ahluwalia nods, acknowledging the Brigadier's tacit approval of what he is about to suggest. He then turns to Rajveer.

"And you, Captain Rajveer, are you willing to stand up for what your role in this mess has been? Are you willing to make it right?"

Rajveer looks over at Naina then, long and searching, and hoping for a sign. She looks back at him, bewildered, she still hasn't realised what her father is suggesting.

He had promised to protect her, to ensure that no harm could befall her. Rajveer had promised and yet he has been the one to bring this pain to her. Whether he has acted on his feelings or not, he is still guilty, he still holds responsibility for where they have ended up.

"Yes." He replies finally, his voice barely more than a whisper.

Naina's father nods once, firmly. "Then it would be better that we announced your engagement to the academy as soon as possible."

Standing there beside Captain Rajveer, Naina feels the bottom fall out of her world yet again.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Three**

Brigadier Chandook's silence at Mr Ahluwalia's announcement speaks volumes. Despite his earlier defence of them both, he will not intervene to stop this. Rajveer guesses that if anything he might be relieved at such a neat solution being found. Gossip continues as long as there is no evidence to prove or disprove the theories, with an engagement and confirmation of what half the academy believes, talk will soon die down.

Rajveer understands Naina's father's reasons. They are a middle class family who have already suffered one stain on their reputation. Should rumours persist that Naina has had an affair that did not result in marriage, they will lose whatever respect they have managed to hold onto. Naina herself will certainly be affected, in a traditional society such as theirs she will have to listen to the worst of insults, and should men make assumptions about her character to harass her...

The very thought of it twists Rajveer's insides, makes him want to protect her from everything that might occur, but there are so many reasons why this should not happen.

She doesn't love him. Naina told him herself, never guessing how the revelation had torn through him.

She could never love him, not if she knew the truth. Rajveer knows then, that before any decisions are made he will need to reveal what he has hidden until now, the truth of Naveen's death.

He will enter this relationship willingly even with no possibility of love if it will save her, however he will not do so on the basis of deceit.

Rajveer pulls himself from his thoughts to find Naina addressing her father, clearly distraught. "Baba, how can you ask Rajveer Sir to do such a thing? There's nothing between us, you can't ask him to marry me. This will die down and everyone will forget, we just need to wait."

Raj clears his throat and as quiet as the sound is, they all turn to face him. "Brigadier Chandook, may I request the opportunity to speak with Naina and her parents in private."

He doesn't bother to attach a Cadet in front of her name this time, there doesn't seem to be a point to maintaining formality when they have come this far.

"Of course, Captain." The Brigadier replies, standing from his chair to make his way towards the door. "This matter requires careful consideration, and I hope that you will both make the correct decision."

While he waits for Brigadier Chandook to shut the door, Rajveer turns towards Naina. He looks at her, taking in the expression in her eyes one more time before the truth he is about to reveal. Even after everything, she has such an extraordinary trust in him, it makes him hate himself even more for everything he wants.

Sighing, Rajveer turns away from Naina and towards her parents. They will be the ones to pronounce his fate after all.

"Sir, Ma'am, there is something I must tell you and only after you've heard it should you decide what should be done. Before I begin, I want you to know that Naina and I have both told the truth, nothing ever occurred between us and nor would I ever have taken advantage of her faith in me in such a way. If our engagement does occur, I hope you will know that I have agreed for the sake of Naina's future, and for no other reason."

"Sir..." Naina begins and he glances at her, seeing the tears in her eyes. "Sir..."

"Not now, Naina," Rajveer tells her softly, kinder than he has been to her in weeks. "Hear what I have to say first and then decide if you still feel any sympathy towards me. What I need to tell you is that I am guilty, I have lied about the truth that you sought more than any other."

It pours out of him then, his role in Naveen's death from the time he met him after the escape until the inevitable end, and this time Rajveer tells it truly. He watches Naina as he tells it, the emotions that cross her face, of shock and despair and anger. She hates him now, he is certain of it.

Her parents must see that an alliance between them would be impossible. Rajveer will quit his post at the academy, he will accept whatever mission headquarters assigns to him, and he will hope by his absence that eventually he will be forgotten, that the rumours will be too.

"This is the truth," he finishes, "And also the reason why there can never be any engagement between us, not after what I have done. I leave everything in your hands now."

When Naina addresses him this time, her voice is dripping with grief and anger, rage in her eyes. "You hid this from me, all this time. How could you, Sir? How could you kill him, your best friend?"

Rajveer has no answer for her, all the reasons he could give sound hollow even to his own ears. He has tried a thousand times to find another solution that would have saved Naveen, lying awake at night as he tortures himself over possibilities. He has thought of dozens since then, and knows that not one of them would have worked.

It still doesn't excuse him of the crime of killing his best friend, nothing can ever do that.

"You might not understand, Naina, but I do." It is Mrs Ahluwalia who speaks this time, surprising all of them. "You never saw Naveen in prison, you don't know what they did to him. They broke him, Naina. The last time we saw him he was a shell of the man he used to be. They took all of Naveen's reasons to live away from him and left him with nothing." She pauses, her voice choked with emotion. "After everything he went through it would have been a kindness to die at the hand of a friend."

Rajveer almost can't believe what he's hearing, that Naina's mother has offered him absolution for his role in her son's death. He can't possibly expect the same from Naina though.

"Mrs Ahluwalia, you can never know how much it means to hear you say that. I swear on my friendship with Naveen that I will find a way to solve this, one that does not involve Naina sacrificing her future. I will do whatever I need to, to prove Naveen's innocent and show these rumours are false. Do not force her into this engagement, I beg you."

"There's already a solution," Mrs Ahluwalia tells him, calmer now. "We have been through one false trial, we cannot hang our hopes on any justice being given now to Naina. If you are truly prepared to do what you need to, then you will agree to this engagement as we ask."

Rajveer feels his heart sink. There is no way out of it now, even after knowing everything they believe this is the only way, and as he sees Naina's father nod, Rajveer knows that he can't refuse.

She will hate him now, and perhaps that is to be his penance.

"I will honour whatever decision you make." He pauses, glancing towards Naina who keeps her face turned away from him. "On the condition that it is Naina's decision too." Raj looks down, desperately wanting to escape from their gazes. "I will wait outside while you discuss it in private, Naina should... she should be able to speak freely on how she feels."


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: **For the guest reviewer who asked about the meaning of the title, it will be a long journey for them, but it was also partially inspired by the lyrics of the song I was listening to while writing it, which I felt the lyrics were very relevant to Naina in this fic – The Archer by Taylor Swift.

As for Huda, as they say you reap what you sew…

**Chapter Four**

The moment that Captain Rajveer shuts the door behind him, Naina rounds on her parents. "How can you ask this of me after what he's just confessed? I understand why you thought it was necessary before, but you can't expect me to marry my brother's killer."

Mr Ahluwalia puts up a hand to stop her. "We can, Naina, and we do. We know what we are asking of you, and that in many ways it is not fair, but it is for your own benefit. Captain Rajveer could easily have concealed this from us and he chose not to, he did the honourable thing by confessing."

"After he lied to me the entire time I have known him!"

"And I think we can all understand why he would have wished to. Is this something that is admitted to easily, Naina, especially to the sister of the man he killed? Your mother and I know what was done to Naveen, he was half dead already the last time we saw him and..." Mr Ahluwalia's next words come out like a sob, "Perhaps it really was a kindness to our poor son."

Naina can barely process what her father is saying, there are so many conflicting emotions within her. Hatred and anger, and a grief so deep she almost can't explain it at the loss of a bond she had cherished. She had trusted him, more so than anyone else and it had all been lies.

Yet her parents haven't blamed Captain Rajveer for even a moment, and Naina can't process that either.

"I will give you two choices, Naina, and you must choose one tonight. I know the way the world works, an engagement will restore your reputation as well as save Captain Rajveer's career, it is to both of your benefits. We cannot force you into it, but if you refuse then you will need to leave the academy." At the expression of shock on her face, her father again holds up his hand to stop her speaking. "I cannot stand to see another of my children falsely accused, their life ruined due to lies. We will move somewhere far, change our names if need be. Your mother and I will send you overseas for your higher studies so that you can begin your life anew. You need to make a choice now, Naina."

It is unfair, so terribly unfair. She never asked for any of this, not for anybody's love or anybody's suspicion. All Naina ever wanted was to fulfil her mission and she had believed that she could do it, that she could achieve anything if only Captain Rajveer supported her, if only he remained with her...

Naina shuts her eyes against the pain, a sudden clenching in her gut as she tries once again to reconcile what she thought of him and what the truth is.

There will be no chance to prove her brother's innocence if she has to leave, Naina will have to abandon her mission and do her best to move on with her life. Rajveer Sir's career will most likely be ruined by her hasty departure, and Naina tries to brush aside the concern that rises in her at that thought, it shouldn't matter to her anymore.

She wants time to think, she wants to speak to Aalekh, who always sees things so much more clearly than she does. Naina knows neither is possible, she has to make a decision here and now.

"I accept the engagement."

Naina's heart might be in turmoil but her voice doesn't falter once. She knows herself, once she has made a decision she will not go back on it.

/

Rajveer leans against the wall outside Brigadier Chandook's cabin, his gaze directed at the ceiling, his hands jammed into his pockets so that they won't shake.

He doesn't know if he should hope that Naina accepts the proposal or refuses it. It is such a simple solution, such a practical one, but not what he would ever have wanted for them. Once again he curses the person who called her parents here, binding them to their present fate.

The door opens and Naina steps out, her expression guarded. Rajveer straightens his posture and takes a step forward, hands clenched within his pockets to stop himself from reaching for her.

"Naina," Rajveer starts in a rush, wanting to say his piece before she can interrupt him, "I want you to know that whatever you choose, I will support you. It's not hopeless, we can fight this even now. Whether you want my support or not, you have it."

"Sir," Naina starts to say, before shaking her head. Old habits die slowly after all. "Should I even still be calling you that?"

"Naina?" His voice lifts at the end, the question clear.

"You should come back inside," she tells him, "My parents wish to discuss the terms of our engagement."

/

The next morning, Naina wakes alone in the room she used to share with Pooja, and wonders if it was all a bad dream.

Her parents had left late the previous night, once all the details had been worked out. The engagement will not be celebrated, there will be no party this time for the cadets to look forward to. Captain Rajveer will need some time to meet with his superiors at headquarters and request a transfer, he cannot remain her teacher after the engagement. Once he has completed this and procured rings an announcement will be made and her parents will distribute sweets to their friends and relatives. That will be the extent of any celebration.

Once upon a time, Naina had dreamed what her engagement would be like, her marriage after it. It is a good thing that she had set aside those dreams after her brother's death.

She goes through the motions of getting ready for the day, her mind occupied elsewhere. In the past 24 hours there have been so many revelations that all Naina wants to do is sit quietly somewhere to process it. She desperately wants to see Aalekh to talk through what has happened but knows there won't be a chance until after the morning's drill.

Captain Rajveer should have taken their drill this morning but Major Nair is standing in for him, the look on his face clearly telling them what he thinks about that. Naina is thankful that Rajveer Sir will be away from the academy today to make the arrangements, she needs some time apart from him to be able to clear her head. There is still such hatred in her when she thinks of him, warring with her parents' defence of his actions. Naina doesn't think she'll ever be able to forgive him as they have.

Aalekh glances at her as they stand in formation, clearly able to tell that something's wrong. "Where's Rajveer Sir?" He asks after they've set off for their jog, "Mogambo hasn't done anything to Sir has he?"

Naina grimaces, shaking her head. "Major Bhargav is involved but it's not what you're thinking. Aalekh, I don't even know how to tell you what's happened."

Aalekh stops, pulling Naina's hand to stop her alongside him. "Is Rajveer Sir alright?"

Naina nods, "I'll tell you as soon as we have our break. Aalekh..." she shakes her head suddenly, banishing the tears that have come to her eyes. "Come on, let's go."

Once the class is dismissed, Naina motions to Aalekh to follow her, only to be stopped by Huda sauntering towards them.

"And where's the Captain this morning?" He asks almost gleefully, "Did the academy finally see sense and kick him out of here or did he choose to go himself? It was time he was taught his lesson, I hope he's gone for good."

Aalekh moves towards Huda but Naina pulls him back, her grip tight on his wrist.

"Was it you, Huda?" She asks, eyes narrowed. Naina has her suspicions, and it is just the type of stupid jealous action that Huda would be likely to take. "Did you make the call?"

She sees the truth of it in his eyes even as Huda opens his mouth to deny it.

"Never mind," Naina stops him, "I already know the truth. I hope you're happy, Huda, when you understand what you've done."

Pooja is watching them curiously, obviously wanting to know what has happened, but the bonds of friendship that would have once allowed her to have now been broken.

Naina nods at Aalekh and he inclines his own head, "Chal."

/

They have half an hour's break, and Naina wonders how she will tell him everything in that time.

"Spill, Naina. Where's Sir and what is it that Huda's done?"

"Yesterday evening, I was called to Brigadier Chandook's office. My parents... somebody called my parents and told them everything, all the lies, all the accusations about Captain Rajveer and I."

Aalekh swears under his breath, "And you suspect Huda?"

Naina nods, "I'm certain it was him. The way he's been acting, I've been worried what he might do. The fight was bad enough, but this..."

"What did your parents say? What did the Brigadier say?"

"Brigadier Chandook supported us, he told them he believed there had been no wrongdoing. It was almost managed, we almost had them convinced and then Major Bhargav..." Even now, Naina can feel the anger rise in her as she thinks about it. "He came in with some letters he said he'd found in my cupboard, love letters written to me by Captain Rajveer. Rajveer Sir swore they were forgeries, but it was too late. Whatever progress we had made was lost, they wouldn't believe us that my reputation wasn't compromised, that my life wouldn't be ruined as a result of the accusations.

"Then what happened? What did they decide?"

"You're looking at Captain Rajveer's future fiancée."

/

For a moment, Aalekh is stunned into silence. It's a rare enough occurrence that it helps to hammer home the shock of everything that has occurred even more.

"Bole to... you and Rajveer Sir? You both agreed?"

There's a look on Aalekh's face that Naina recognises all too well, as if he knows something she doesn't as yet and is choosing whether it's the right time to speak or not.

"We both tried to convince them it wasn't necessary, but the things they said, Aalekh..." for a moment Naina has to close her eyes against the shame that returns when she thinks of how her parents had looked at them both yesterday, before she had managed to explain. "Rajveer Sir... you know his sense of honour, he couldn't do anything but accept and I, I couldn't either when they finally gave me the choice, it was that or leave the academy."

Aalekh nods, understanding well the importance of Naina's mission. "Then what now? Sir will have to leave the academy?"

"He's gone to discuss his posting with headquarters. I swear, Aalekh, if Huda hadn't made that call then we could have handled this, it could have gone back to normal again."

"You really think Mogambo would have given up that easily? He had those letters, what if he'd done something else with them." Aalekh stops, taking a moment to balance his words. "Maybe this is the best way it could have ended."

The best way; to be forced into an engagement with the man who killed her brother, a man who was once everything to Naina, but who she has now lost all trust in.

"That's not all, Aalekh," Naina starts to say and then stops herself. She desperately needs to unburden herself of this truth, but even now it's not easy to bring it to her lips. "Before agreeing to the engagement, Rajveer Sir told me something, something he said I needed to know before this went ahead."

Aalekh's expression immediately changes, as if he knows what she might say. "He told you that..."

"That he killed my brother, it was him that shot Naveen Bhaiyya."

It is obviously not what Aalekh was expecting her to say by the shock on his face. "Tell me, Naina." He urges her, and Naina allows the full story to spill from her lips as Aalekh listens silently.

The warning bell rings as Naina finishes her story, there isn't time for anything further to be said. Aalekh pulls her into a brief hug before he steps back, one hand on her shoulder.

"You'll get through this, Naina." He tells her, "Just get through today first."

It's the most she can try for right now.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:** A big thank you to the guest reviewers who I can't reply to personally! I was wondering if anyone would still read an LRL fic after all these years, and seeing all the encouraging comments has been really inspiring to keep writing.

**Chapter Five**

Naina manages to get through lunch time without any incidents. Aalekh glares at anybody who looks like they might want to approach, and for once Huda has enough sense not to try his luck. Naina wonders how they'll all react once the news comes out, she hates that they'll now believe their lies are vindicated when nothing could be further than the truth.

Yudi eyes them both as he sits down, "You two are both rather serious today. Is this something to do with Captain Rajveer being gone?"

Naina looks down at her hands, tired of all the gazes upon her. "There's something you need to know, Yudi," she begins, absentmindedly rubbing the finger on which a ring will soon sit. She wants him to know before the others do, but Naina can't bring herself to speak about it anymore today. "But not here, Aalekh will tell you later."

Aalekh nods, acknowledging the task she's passed to him. "We'll talk just before lights out."

The warning bell rings and Naina is gathering her things when Major Bhargav enters, a familiar smirk affixed to his face as he comes to stand in front of her.

"Cadet Singh, would you join me for a walk?"

"Do I have a choice, Sir?" It's a rhetorical question, Naina knows that she doesn't and she's already moving to accompany him, heading towards the exit.

"Brigadier Chandook has informed me that I am to offer my congratulations, Cadet Singh! What a wonderful development, you and your Captain must be so happy. After all this time, everything is finally out in the open, and you may love each other freely."

He is obviously expecting a reaction and Naina won't give him the pleasure of one. "Is there a point to this, Sir?"

Major Bhargav feigns surprise, "I would have expected more happiness from the bride to be! If not in your union, then at least because you have managed to foil my plans."

"Your plans?"

"Yes, believe it or not this is not what I intended. Had your parents not intervened, then I would have driven you both from the academy, your heads bowed in shame as they should be. A traitor's sister and a traitor's best friend, neither of you have any place in the army. I regret, Naina. I regret that all of those plans now stand ruined."

Naina grits her teeth and counts to ten in her head before she responds. "How sad for you, Major Bhargav. I hope you won't be too disappointed when you don't receive an invitation to our wedding."

"Come now, Cadet Singh, is that any way to treat the man who helped you to unite with your beloved? Captain Rajveer at least should be grateful to me for putting an end to all of his pining."

"Would you please get to the point, Sir." Low on both sleep and patience, Naina isn't willing to play this game any longer.

"The point is, Cadet Singh, that once your engagement is announced I shall depart from the academy. I shall stay to see your happy union and then on my departure I will give you an engagement gift. The photos you so desperately seek."

A sharp intake of breath escapes Naina before she can stop herself. "Why now, Sir?"

"Because I know better than to continue to play a losing hand, Cadet Singh. You and Captain Rajveer have managed to halt my plans with this decision, and I salute your foresight. It deserves a reward and I shall give that reward to you." Tugging the side of his beret down, Major Bhargav leaves Naina as she struggles to keep her feet steady beneath her.

It seems that one way or another she will soon receive the answers she has been seeking.

/

True to his word, shortly before lights out Aalekh gestures for Yudi to join him outside, leading them both to a bench.

"What's all this about?" Yudi asks him, "Everyone's been talking about where Captain Rajveer is today, but there's been no announcement so he can't have been sent away like Huda hopes."

"Listen to me, Yudi. Not a word of this to anyone before it's announced. I'm telling you because Naina is going to need our support and you've proven your friendship. Are you with us?"

"Always, Chief. You don't need to ever doubt that. Now what on earth is going on?"

When Aalekh has finished explaining, Yudi sits stunned. "Man, poor Naina. She can't catch a break can she?"

"Bole to... maybe it's for the best."

"What are you saying, Chief?"

"She can finish her training peacefully now, Rajveer Sir won't let anything happen to her."

"When he's willing to do this much for her..." Yudi's tone is thoughtful.

Aalekh gives him a sharp look, wondering how much of the situation Yudi has really understood. He hasn't mentioned Captain Rajveer being the man who killed Naveen, knowing that Naina wouldn't want that part shared.

"Chal, let's get back before lights out."

They run into Huda on the way, and it's obvious by his posture that he's been waiting for them to return.

"Well look at you two, as thick as thieves. What are you talking about so secretly away from the hostel? Tell the rest of your friends too."

Aalekh rolls his eyes, walking past Huda on the way to the rooms. Unable to help himself, Yudi stops.

He looks at Huda, at the over smart expression, his arms crossed confidently, and spots a trace of unease in his former roommate's posture. Huda is tense, he knows that something is going on and it bothers him that he doesn't know what it is.

"You really think I would tell you anything now, Huda, after everything you've done? You don't know the meaning of friendship, believe it or not it's not supposed to always be about what benefits you."

Huda's expression changes, his lips pulling back in an almost snarl. "You think I'm the one that broke this friendship? It was Naina's lies that did that, when Captain Rajveer led her astray. She'll come back now, I've made sure of it. It'll all be like how it used to be once the Captain is gone."

Yudi laughs, unable to help himself. "This is going to be hilarious when you realise what you've actually done. Have you ever heard the phrase 'Don't cut off your nose to spite your face'? No? Well you'll find out what it means soon."

Shaking his head, Yudi moves past Huda and towards his room. Naina will need her friends by her side in the coming days, and Yudi intends to be where he should be.

/

Rajveer almost wishes that the formalities had taken more time, anything to delay his return to the academy. He reprimands himself for the thought almost immediately; while he's away Naina will be bearing the brunt of the gossip, rumours made even worse by his sudden absence.

It had been Brigadier Chandook's decision to delay announcing their engagement, and Rajveer can't help but be grateful for it. It was a difficult enough conversation with Colonel Shakti without the news spreading to headquarters first. His superior is annoyed at how neatly Rajveer had allowed himself to be led into a trap. Rajveer can't blame him, he's annoyed enough at himself as it is.

Colonel Shakti has agreed that it will be best for Rajveer to be moved to a new posting as soon as possible, until the scandal dies down. His only concern is ensuring that the triggers remain safe and Rajveer has the perfect answer for that, moving them to a new location under the guise of a training exercise. He will complete this last exercise and then he will leave, hoping that Naina finds her peace in his absence.

All Rajveer has ever wanted is her happiness, but in trying to ensure it he has caused her nothing but trouble.

Entering KMA shortly before the morning bell, two days after he left it, Rajveer immediately heads to Brigadier Chandook's office as previously decided. The hour is early but the Brigadier is already there, waiting to greet him.

"Were you successful, Captain?"

"Yes, Sir. I have discussed the situation with Colonel Shakti and he has agreed to assign me a new mission. Before I leave I must complete my duty by transporting the triggers to safety. I believe that we can disguise the operation as a training mission and I will have the proposed plan to you as soon as possible. Until I can depart, I will ensure that I maintain the utmost standard of professionalism around Cadet Singh so that there can be no question of preferential treatment."

The Brigadier gives a curt nod before he clears his throat. "I thank you for your understanding in this matter, Captain Rajveer. I know that what I have asked of you is difficult but it will save not only Cadet Singh's reputation but also your career and perhaps even our academy."

"I understand that, Sir. It is why I agreed."

"Well, shall we get it done then?"

Rajveer nods, all of the words he might have said sticking in his throat.

/

Naina is braiding her hair in front of the bathroom mirrors when Lolitaji comes to call her.

"Cadet Singh, Brigadier Chandook and Captain Rajveer are waiting for you in the Brigadier's office.

Naina knows that Lolitaji is curious, she can see the other cadets looking at her, Pooja stepping forward as if to ask what is going on after Captain Rajveer's two day absence. Naina wishes at that moment that Pooja was still her best friend, that they could have hugged each other before she goes.

Instead she nods, silent, and turns back to the mirror to check her hair. She will be getting engaged after all, the least she can do is make sure her braid is straight.

The walk to the office does not take long and Naina soon stands in front of the door, her hand knocking lightly on the wood.

The Brigadier calls for her to enter and Naina does so, coming face to face with Captain Rajveer.

Naina doesn't know what she feels, although she knows her initial anger has cooled. He is as solemn as she has ever seen him, his face closed off as she's seen him do in the past when he doesn't want to reveal his thoughts.

"Sirs." Naina greets them both, standing to attention. It was an order after all, so she might as well go to her engagement like a soldier.

"At ease, Cadet Singh. You know why we're here."

"Yes, Sir." Naina murmurs, her eyes flicking to Rajveer Sir's face once more as he stands there stoically.

"Well shall we, then? I hope you have brought the rings, Captain."

"I have, Sir." Captain Rajveer steps forward, pulling out two rings from his jacket pocket.

"Exchange them please."

Rajveer holds out his right hand for Naina's left, and after a moment's hesitation she places it there. With his left he slides the ring onto her finger until it is past her knuckle. Finally it is done, and they stand there, each looking down at it, Naina's hand still in his.

"And your ring, Captain?"

He hands it to her, and Naina slides it onto the correct finger, trying to ignore the warmth of his hand in hers and letting go quickly after.

"Congratulations," Brigadier Chandook's voice interrupts each of their thoughts and he steps forward to put a hand on each of their shoulders. "We will announce your engagement at the morning assembly. You are both dismissed."

Outside the door, Rajveer pauses, his hand on her elbow. "Naina..."

"Shall we go, Sir?" Naina interrupts him, not ready to hear what he might say. "The bell will ring soon and we should both be in place when it does."

Rajveer nods, and with one final searching look at her, turns to walk towards the assembly area.

Naina prays for the strength she'll need to get through the next few hours.

The ring feels heavy on her hand.

/

As the cadets organise themselves into formation for the assembly, Aalekh brushes Kamran aside to come and stand next to Naina in his place.

"I heard that Sir is back." He whispers to her.

Naina nods, and subtly extends her hand toward Aalekh, showing him the ring.

He grasps her hand briefly before letting go. "Himmat rakh, Naina."

Naina takes in a deep breath to calm herself and nods once more.

The faculty arrive, ranging themselves behind Brigadier Chandook, and for a moment Naina's eyes meet Rajveer's. She looks away immediately, not wanting to acknowledge the kinship she see there, the shared awkwardness. Major Bhargav stands to the side and Naina won't look at him at all, even if he does claim this is his defeat.

Brigadier Chandook clears his throat to begin and Naina resists the urge to flee. She is brave, and she's gotten through worse than this. She won't hang her head or hide from them as if she has done something wrong. Naina straightens her posture and looks straight ahead, steeling herself for what lies ahead.

"I have an announcement to make, which is of a somewhat unusual nature for the academy," Brigadier Chandook begins, and a buzz rises in the crowd as cadets begin to whisper. "Quiet down. I am aware that many unusual things have happened in this academy in the past weeks, including a great deal of gossip and speculation about the personal life of both cadets and faculty. I will no longer tolerate such indiscipline in the academy, and anyone found to be spreading malicious rumours or engaging in acts of indiscipline will be rusticated." This definitely does raise murmurs in the crowd and Brigadier Chandook once again raises a hand to quiet them. "There is one further announcement to make. With the blessings of Cadet Naina Singh's parents, her engagement has been arranged to Captain Rajveer. As a result he will be leaving us soon to join his next posting. I know that we all wish them well, and we will miss the Captain at the academy. Dismissed."

Naina can feel the eyes upon her, the rising voices in the crowd. She risks a look at Rajveer and sees that his face is set like stone, even as Captain Shalini places a hand on his arm, as Suriji cries out in amazement. Taking the dismissal as an invitation he turns on his heel, walking towards his office with Shalini following behind him.

"Chal Naina," Aalekh tells her, and taking her arm, pulls her with him toward the exit, in the direction of their first drill of the day. Naina allows herself to be led, closing off her ears to the rising voices behind her.

Just make it through today, she tells herself, just today.

/

While they are the first to arrive to the field, the peace doesn't last for long.

"Naina! Oy Phoolan!" Naina doesn't need to turn around to see who is calling out for her, so she doesn't.

Huda skids to a stop in front of her, even as Aalekh steps forward protectively. "Dekh Shaana..."

Naina puts a hand on Aalekh's arm to stop him even as she sees the rest of their group arrive, ranging themselves around her. Yudi steps close while Pooja and Ali stand off to one side. "Let him say what he wants to, Aalekh."

Huda's expression clearly shows his shock at the announcement, and if Naina had any sympathy left for him she might have felt bad for the heartbreak she sees there as well. "What is this, Naina? How could you do this?"

"How could I do this?" Naina laughs, all of the pent up bitterness and frustration simmering to the surface. "How could _I_ do this? I wasn't the one who did this, Huda."

"Then Captain Rajveer forced you into this? I knew you couldn't have... we'll make him take it back, I swear."

"No Huda, Captain Rajveer did not force me into this. Did you not hear Brigadier Chandook? _With my parents' blessings_. Now maybe you can solve a mystery for me, you see, someone called my parents and told them all those terrible lies about me and Rajveer Sir. They told them those lies and encouraged them to come to the academy to save me, now who do you think did that, Huda?"

In the background, Pooja gasps, her hands held to her mouth. Huda pales, and Naina knows that she's got him. "What did you think would happen when you called them, Huda?"

He doesn't even attempt to deny it. "I thought they could make you see the truth, Naina! That if they came and complained, the Brigadier would have to kick out the Captain!"

"Did you write the letters too? Did you hide them in my room yourself or did someone help you?"

"What letters?" By the confusion on Huda's face, it's clear he didn't. Naina isn't paying attention to Ali or she may have seen his expression on the mention of the letters.

"Forget it," Naina mutters, "It was just the nail that Major Bhargav needed to seal our coffin."

Huda is desperate now as he looks at Naina, the future he had imagined with her slipping slowly away from his grasp. "We'll solve this, Naina. We'll get the engagement dissolved. You can't go ahead with it, I won't let you."

"You won't let me?" Naina laughs bitterly, "This is the consequence of what you did, Huda, and now you'll have to live with it. The engagement isn't going to be broken."

"But I love you!"

"That's your problem, Huda. Not mine." Naina doesn't care if the sentiment is cruel, after what she's been through she deserves the chance to lash out at someone. "I hope you're happy with what you've done, I hope you're all happy."

"Naina, listen to me!" He grabs her hand and Naina is about to open her mouth to give him an even bigger piece of her mind when a new voice calls out.

"Cadet Huda, I think Naina has made her opinion quite clear. Now can you please take your hands off her and we can all assemble for the drill?"

They turn as one to see Rajveer walking towards them, his sunglasses in place, his posture almost relaxed but his tone dangerous. Huda lets go reluctantly, stepping back.

"Sir, you'll be teaching us?"

"Yes, Cadet Ghai. There's another week before I leave and I will complete my classes before then to prepare you for your exams. I trust that given Brigadier Chandook's warning this morning we can all complete our drills sincerely from now on without pointless rebellions. Yes? Let's begin then."

Rajveer leads them through the hand to hand combat drills he had begun teaching them the week before, his manner oddly detached as he does so.

Naina concentrates on the drill, doing her best to complete the exercise, a nod from Captain Rajveer the only sign that she has done well. If the others had worried that he might show her favouritism now that they are engaged, they will see today that there is no reason to.

The drill over, the cadets begin to disperse but Pooja calls out to Captain Rajveer to keep him back. "Sir, do you really need to leave us? I mean now that your network is fixed with Naina, all the cross connections will be over. Aren't you happy, Sir?"

Rajveer sweeps his glasses off his face, looking sharply down at Pooja. "Happy, Cadet Ghai? What would have made me happy is if Naina had friends who stood by her in difficult times, who believed her rather than the lies spread about her. If that had been the case, if you hadn't allowed yourselves to be divided, then perhaps this would never have been necessary."

Naina hates him, she does, she has to for the sake of her brother's memory. The look that he gives her in that moment though, tinged with sorrow and helplessness, almost makes her wish that she didn't.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Six**

Rajveer may have shrugged Shalini off earlier with an excuse about needing to make it to his drill, but he should have guessed that she wouldn't give up that easily.

He's only been back in his room a minute when there's a hesitant knock on the door, and for a moment Rajveer convinces himself it might be Naina.

She won't be turning up at his doorway anytime soon though.

For just a moment Rajveer pauses, fighting against the rising tide of despair within him. He can get through this, just a few more days and then he'll be gone, he won't have to see that look of betrayal in her eyes anymore.

When he opens the door it is to find Shalini standing there, an expression of concern on her face, and he gestures her inside before shutting the door firmly behind her.

"Well," Shalini starts, "That was certainly unexpected."

"It was quite unexpected to me too when it happened." Raj comments wryly. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier."

"But how did this happen? And he mentioned Naina's parents?"

"Sit down Shalini," Raj takes a seat himself. "It's rather a long story."

He glosses over parts, he won't repeat his confession about Naveen, the rest told in short sentences and tight lipped anger.

"And it was Cadet Huda?" Shalini asks him at last, "He was responsible for calling her parents?"

Raj nods, "I think that given the outcome, Huda has discovered he's his own worst enemy. I can't punish him any more than he'll be punishing himself."

"What about Naina, how does she feel about this?"

Raj shrugs, "As helpless as I do, I suppose. Angry, betrayed, hurt. At least she won't have to see me again for awhile after this week."

"And you, Captain, how are you coping?"

"I'm a soldier, Shalini. I'll get through this."

Shalini looks at him searchingly, and Raj knows that she's not buying his brief explanation. Her next words, said hesitantly, surprise him though.

"Is it really that bad?"

Raj turns toward Shalini in surprise, barely able to believe what she's saying. "Is it that bad... Shalini, Naina has been forced into an engagement with her teacher, a man who she has no feelings for, who she saw only as a mentor and friend. She's had her friends turn against her, faced the shame of her parents being told lies about her, and now had her choice of a life partner taken away. I should think that's quite bad enough."

"I notice that you haven't mentioned your feelings anywhere, Captain. I would think that given how you..." Shalini pauses, clearly reluctant to say what she wishes to. "Given the way that you feel about Naina, it's not an entirely bad situation. Love can come in time, and when Naina respects you the way she does, once she learns that you..."

Raj laughs then, bitterly. "I thank you for the sentiment, Captain Shalini, but my feelings have never been Naina's responsibility and never will be. They should certainly never have led to our engagement."

"But Rajveer..."

He shakes his head then, firmly. "Thank you for your concern, but it is unnecessary. I will do what I need to in order to protect Naina, and she certainly does not need to be burdened with anyone's feelings other than her own at this time. I hope I can trust you to ensure that she isn't. Now if you'll excuse me, I have a class with the second year Cadets that I should be on my way for."

Rajveer appreciates Shalini's well meaning concern, really he does, but the last thing he needs right now is for anyone else to get any bright ideas about helping them out.

/

Naina is relieved when the end of the day finally comes, an escape to her room possible at long last. Aalekh and Yudi had sat with her through dinner, keeping away anyone who might have wanted to ask her about the engagement. Huda had kept his distance for once, quiet and sullen, and Naina wonders if the experience might make him wiser after all.

Captain Rajveer does not appear for dinner while she's there and Naina can't help but be glad of it. She doesn't want to see him, doesn't know if she will ever want to again, which is a little unfortunate considering he's her future husband. She needs time to process after so much being thrust on her at once and all she wants is a little peace and quiet to think.

Halfway down the corridor to her room, Naina hears Pooja call out, and she reluctantly turns around to face her, hoping it won't lead to another argument.

"What is it, Pooja?" Naina asks, her voice sounding tired even to her own ears.

"Can we... can we talk, Naina? Maybe in your room?"

Naina isn't in the mood to talk to anyone, but when Pooja is making the effort to reach out she can't refuse.

"Sure, come inside."

Pooja settles awkwardly on the bed that used to be hers, and Naina takes a seat opposite, waiting for her to begin.

"Naina, I... You're really not happy about your connection being fixed with Rajveer Sir?"

Naina sighs, some of the tension of the day seeping out along with it. "No, Pooja. Why would I be?"

Pooja looks back at her, confused. "But I always thought... the way that you were together, the way that he supported you and how you spoke to each other, I just thought..."

"And I told you that there was nothing between us and you decided I was lying." Naina states, unable to keep the bitterness out of her tone. "I'll say it again, Pooja. There was nothing between us, none of those rumours were true. You should have believed me when I told you that."

"Yes, because you always share so much about your feelings, don't you?" Pooja rolls her eyes, "How was I supposed to know when you never tell me anything about yourself. I always have to find out things from other people. I thought that maybe this time too..."

"Did you ever think, Pooja, that there's a reason I don't talk about my feelings? Do you have any idea what it's like to have a brother declared a traitor, how people treat you after that and how many friends abandon you? Maybe... maybe I could have shared more with you, but I never lied to you. From the time I entered this academy I've only had one goal, to prove my brother's innocence. I've never thought of love or romance, I can't until my mission is complete. Maybe then... maybe then I can learn to trust again."

"What Rajveer Sir said... would it have really made a difference if we supported you? It's just that Major Bhargav, he mixed all of our networks up, put viruses into our handsets."

Naina sighs. "Maybe it wouldn't have made a difference, Major Bhargav was planning to get me out of this academy from the moment he arrived. This wasn't the outcome he wanted though, he's said that himself. What do you think, Pooja, when the other cadets saw my own friends turn against me, wouldn't that have had an impact on their belief in those lies? If you'd all stood by me, if you'd believed in my innocence, it might have convinced more of them."

Looking at Naina, Pooja finally sees the truth she's tried hard to avoid. "I'm sorry, Naina," she says, "I really am. It was just... Ali started to pull away and then Huda and Aalekh treated him so badly and I just... I was so angry, and I thought just like always you thought I was too silly to tell the truth to, that I wouldn't understand your heart."

Naina reaches out for Pooja's hand then, grasping it tightly. "I'm not good at talking about how I feel but I never thought that, Pooja, never."

They sit quietly for a moment, Pooja's hand in Naina's, until Pooja suddenly turns Naina's hand over, looking down at the ring. "It really is very nice."

Naina looks down, taking in the ring properly for the first time. Pooja is right, it is nice. Delicate enough that it suits her, but without any large stones that might catch on something, it's perfect for a soldier. Perfect for Naina.

A lump comes to Naina's throat as she thinks of him choosing it. She wonders then, precisely how much care Rajveer Sir put into the decision and then abruptly shuts those thoughts away.

They are startled by a sudden knock at the door and Naina opens it to find Lolitaji waiting on the other side. She raises her eyebrows at Pooja, "Shouldn't you be in your own room, Cadet Ghai?"

"Yes Ma'am," Pooja responds with a last glance back at Naina, "Goodnight doost."

Naina can't help the small smile that comes to her lips, it is good to have Pooja's friendship back at last.

"Did you want something, ma'am?" She asks Lolitaji.

"Major Bhargav has requested your presence along with your _fiancé _by the main gates. He says that he has something to give you."

Naina's heart skips a beat, it appears that Major Bhargav intends to uphold his promise after all.

/

Captain Rajveer is already waiting there when Naina arrives, glancing down at his watch. He looks up at her and his face stills, his mask slipping firmly into place.

"Sir," Naina murmurs in greeting, struck by the awkwardness of seeing him alone for the first time post the engagement. There are many things that she could say to him, things that she should say to him, but Naina doesn't even know where to start.

Why did you lie to me? Why did you kill him? Why did you agree to this when we can never be happy? These are not questions that can answered easily and she's not going to start when Major Bhargav could arrive at any moment.

The Major doesn't disappoint, walking into view a moment or two later with his bag slung over his shoulder. He tuts at them and Naina immediately stiffens. "This won't do at all, why are our lovebirds standing so silently, so seriously. Anybody would think that you didn't want this engagement, Captain." He smirks and Naina has to struggle not to turn away in disgust.

"You said you had something to give us, Major Bhargav. Now are you going to or not?" Captain Rajveer keeps his voice level, but Naina can tell that he's seething underneath.

Major Bhargav shrugs. "I can see that neither of you are in the mood for games, pity." He places an envelope into Naina's hands, the folds sealed. "I almost wish I could remain to see the results for myself. Well, my car awaits and I have done all I can here."

Out of habit they both stand to attention as he leaves, waiting for the car to pull away before Naina opens the envelope. She won't give him the satisfaction of seeing her reaction.

Captain Rajveer steps closer, crowding in to see the photos as Naina flips through them. There is her brother, young and brave and alive, a young woman on his arm whose face is covered by a mask. Naina is about to give up in frustration when they reach the last photo, the woman's identity finally revealed.

There, arm in arm with Naveen, stands Dr Mishra.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Seven**

"Sir!" For a moment, shocked by the evidence she's been confronted with, Naina forgets all of the issues that have separated them. Reaching out, she grasps his arm to support herself, all of her strength failing her for a moment.

For his part, Rajveer can't speak for a moment the shock is so great. All of this time, while she had flirted with him, acted like a friend, claimed to love him... all of this time and Dr Ritu had never once thought to mention that she had once been Naveen's girlfriend. All of their previous interactions take on a different meaning now as Rajveer sees her actions through the lens of someone with something to hide.

"Naina, this..." Raj pauses, "We have to be smart about this."

"Smart about what? The moment she arrives back in the academy I'll confront her. I'll ask her how she could leave my brother when he needed her the most, how she could abandon him!"

"Naina!" Raj stops Naina sharply, turning to grip her shoulder. "You'll do no such thing, you're going to let me handle this."

"Why should I, Sir? Naveen might have been your friend but he was my brother!"

"And he wouldn't want you to be put into danger! Don't you see, Naina? Dr Ritu was present in the academy when Naveen was arrested, now years later she's come back, never admitting to her relationship with him. Why has she come back? Why has she tried to get close to me? This could be bigger than just her abandonment of Naveen, Naina. If Dr Mishra is actually the spy..."

"Then you think that's a possibility? That she was trying to get closer to you to finish what she attempted with Naveen? If you had actually fallen in love with her..."

"That was never going to be a possibility." Rajveer comments bitterly, and Naina is about to ask him what he means when he shakes his head.

"Please listen to me, Naina. We can't reveal that we know the truth. If she keeps her guard down then I might be able to catch her out somehow. I haven't had a chance to tell you yet, but there will be a mission before I leave, to move the triggers. They can't be kept here now without someone to watch them, and too many people know their location." Raj pauses, his gaze searching as he looks at her. "Naina I know that you hate me for what I did, but we'll need to work together if we're going to figure this out. Can you do that, can you put aside how you are feeling until our mission is complete? It's for the sake of the country, it could perhaps even prove Naveen's innocence."

Naina's stomach is roiling, but she manages to nod. "I can do that, Sir."

Rajveer swallows, a tension slowly uncoiling at the reprieve he's received for the time being. "I'm proud of you, Naina."

Once, a statement like that would have meant everything to her. Naina looks sharply away so that he can't see her expression.

"I want you to tell me everything, Sir. I can't be kept in the dark about what happens. Whatever you discover, whatever she tells you, I need to know as well."

Rajveer is sincere as he nods. "I promise you Naina, that from this day forward whatever happens, I will always tell you the truth. I won't hide anything from you again."

It is far too late for it to make a difference between them, but he can do at least that much for her.

/

Ritu Mishra arrives back in the academy the next morning.

She seems fresh as if the conference she had supposedly attended has done her a world of good. In truth, Ritu is feeling positive. She believes that in the few days that she's been away, Major Bhargav will have escalated his campaign against Captain Rajveer and Naina to such an extent that the good Captain will no longer be able to refuse her offer of help. He will fall into her waiting arms and count himself lucky that she is there to save him.

It won't be difficult from there to gain his trust and love. His infatuation with Naveen's sister will end soon enough, she knows just what to do to ensure it does once he allows her closer.

Ritu is so heartened by these thoughts that she doesn't notice the looks some of the cadets send in her direction on her arrival. She knows that Captain Rajveer is most likely at his morning drill, so decides to stop by Dr Shalini's office instead. Shalini can always be relied upon to provide the most recent gossip and let Ritu know exactly what she's missed in her absence.

Knocking on the door, Ritu catches Shalini by surprise, the Doctor staring at her for a moment before she asks Ritu to come in.

"Why are you looking at me like that, Shalini?" Ritu asks her, "Were you really not expecting me to come back?"

"Of course not, Ritu! It's just... I had forgotten when you were returning. There's been a lot happening in the academy." Shalini almost winces as she says the last words and Ritu knows that there's something she doesn't want to tell her.

"So what did happen while I was gone? I hope Major Bhargav isn't still causing trouble for Captain Rajveer?"

"Ah, no. Not anymore, he left the academy while you were gone."

"What is it then, Shalini? Tell me, or I'll have to go and track down Captain Rajveer to ask him." Ritu laughs, but inside she's growing both annoyed and nervous. If anything interferes with her mission then there'll be hell to pay.

"You'll have to prepare yourself, Ritu." Shalini's tone is kind and a little pitying, and Ritu suddenly has a terrible idea of just what Shalini wants to tell her.

"What is it?"

"I know how you felt about the Captain, and this is going to be unexpected. It would be better if you heard from him how it happened, but I would like you to know before you confront him. Captain Rajveer is now engaged, to Cadet Naina."

And all of Ritu's hard work, all of her patience and manipulation, has now lost all meaning.

/

Even without the evidence that Major Bhargav had given, Rajveer would not have been looking forward to telling Dr Mishra what had happened in her absence.

He might feel nothing for the woman, but she had very convincingly argued her own love for him, and now Raj has no idea what part of that might have been true.

She has been hiding a vital truth about herself all this time, even after learning who Naina was, even after seeing the loyalty that Raj still bore to Naveen's memory. Even if she had hidden her identity to avoid accusations such as those Naina faced, she could have easily told the two of them.

No, it can't simply be a coincidence. The woman who Naveen had loved, who had been with him the night he was arrested, how could she have turned up all these years later trying to get close to him instead unless there was some meaning behind it.

When Dr Mishra knocks on his door, Rajveer is prepared. He knows he must be on his guard, that anything she says might provide a clue.

"Captain, I heard..." her voice has just the right tinge of devastation, and Rajveer finds himself thinking that if he did not know the truth he may have believed in it. "Please tell me it's not true."

"If you're referring to my engagement with Naina then I can assure you that it is entirely true. I hope you've come to wish me well."

Dr Mishra practically gapes at him. "But you... are you not going to fight against it? I know it was Major Bhargav's plot, Shalini told me. I could help you escape these allegations, we could come up with a story to release you from the engagement."

Raj laughs then, short and almost mocking. "And what makes you think that I'm unhappy with my engagement, Dr Mishra?"

"Well I thought, I thought that we..."

"I had already confirmed that I had no feelings for you on the mentorship camp." Raj tells her firmly, "I know my own heart, and I certainly do not need any help in ending my engagement."

It is only because he is watching closely that he sees the flash of anger in Dr Mishra's eyes at his words, the brief clenching of her fingers.

"Are you quite sure about that, Captain?" Her voice is dangerously quiet and Rajveer knows that he's struck a nerve. Looking back on it now, he realises that Dr Mishra has always been so confident in her dealings with him because she never doubted he would fall for her. When the same tactics had worked on Naveen, how could it possibly fail now?

"Quite sure." Rajveer's lips quirk into a half smile. "I thank you for your concern, but I'm quite happy with my current situation." He pauses, deliberately. "I like to think that if he were alive, Naveen would have been happy to know that I was marrying his sister."

There it is, the flicker of movement in her eyes at the mention of his name. Rajveer forges on. "You know, I wish Naveen had been as lucky as I am. He had mentioned a girlfriend to me on the phone although he never told me her name. It's strange that she disappeared around the time of his arrest and I can't help but think that if he'd only chosen better he might still be alive."

He sees the flash of anger then, quickly hidden. "And why are you blaming his girlfriend for what happened? Why would you assume she was involved?"

"I guess we'll never know, will we?" Rajveer shrugs. "Well, Dr Mishra, thank you for coming to check on me. As you can see there's no need for any help. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm planning a special exercise for the first year cadets and I need to put the finishing touches on my plans."

"A special exercise, Captain?"

He pauses, as if reluctant to say too much. "Yes, a training exercise where I'll be taking them out of the academy. One last drill before I leave for their final marks."

"How interesting." Dr Mishra remarks, and he can already see the wheels turning in her mind. He has her now, he's sure of it. The exercise will be enough to lure her into the open and they'll finally receive the answers they need.

/

The exercise has been signed off both by Captain Rajveer's seniors as well as the Brigadier and all that remains is to now execute it. While the cadets have been told that it will be a mock drill related to the transport of weapons, Rajveer knows that Dr Mishra will guess he really intends to transport the triggers. They cannot fail and he cannot risk involving an official security detail due to his suspicions about a mole in the Ministry.

The plans are in place, and now all that remains to be seen is whether their suspicions are correct.

Rajveer watches as the cadets complete their afternoon drill, the first now arriving back, tired and sweating as they find their places in the formation. He's been pushing them hard the last few days, knowing that he won't be there to help them in future. Rajveer worries that with Major Nair remaining to oversee the training, there are possibilities that many of the cadets might not make it.

Naina returns alongside Pooja, and Rajveer can see the change between the two of them, the return to a friendship even if all of the ease has not returned along with it. That will happen in time, but Rajveer is at least glad that they've made their peace. Naina will need her friends in the days to come, and Rajveer can't decide whether he feels more relief or dread at the thought of leaving her.

He knows that it's for the best, nothing can ever be the same between them and Naina needs to learn to stand on her own feet without him.

"Alright Cadets, listen up!" They stand to attention quickly, and Rajveer continues. "On Friday we will be having a special drill that will count towards your final marks. This will be my last drill with you before I leave for my new posting. You will be expected to be assembled at 0700 hours in front of the academy with your full kits, ready to depart, and we will not wait for anyone who is not ready at that time. As soldiers, you will sometimes be obliged to take part in special duties related to the transport of sensitive documents or weapons. You must be alert, and ready to recognise a friend from a foe."

Rajveer pauses, taking a moment to look the cadets in the eye. "In life and in your career, you will face many situations where you must decide between right and wrong, sometimes without all of the evidence to decide. There will be enemies who will try to mislead you, to turn you against friends and allies. You need to learn to rely on your own instincts, to make split second decisions when necessary. Many people may tell you that it is strength that makes a good soldier. I will tell you that to be a good soldier the most important quality is first to be a good person. If your foundations are strong then nobody can sway you from your path. Remember this when it comes time for the exercise, because you will all need your wits about you. Dismissed!"

Rajveer notices Naina lingering as the others begin to move out and nods at her in a gesture to approach, knowing that she will want to ask about his confrontation with Dr Mishra. She is walking forward when Cadet Ali suddenly turns back, hurrying towards Rajveer and reaching him at the same time Naina does.

"Sir, there's something I need to confess." The young man tells him, tears visible in his eyes. "To you too, Naina. Please, I need to tell you what happened."

/

Half an hour later in Rajveer's quarters, the story has poured out of Ali, tears along with it as he confesses his guilt.

Rajveer recognises the courage required to make such a confession, especially now when nothing can be gained by it. Major Bhargav is already gone, Rajveer and Naina have made the sacrifice required of them. Even if Ali was to publicly admit to what he had done it would serve no purpose, Brigadier Chandook has destroyed those letters, and to break the engagement off now could have a worse effect on both of their reputations.

"I'm so sorry, Naina." Ali finishes, "And to you too, Sir. I never realised what he was planning when he made me write those letters. It was only when you asked Huda that I realised what had happened. I knew what I was doing was wrong, I could feel it, but I chose to obey orders rather than trusting my instincts. If only I'd listened to my conscience instead, as you asked us to now."

There is so much shame in him, who has always held his principles dear, and Rajveer feels an instinct to step forward and comfort Ali but he waits, wanting Naina to have the first opportunity to speak.

"I know that it's been difficult for you, Ali. Before, I might not have understood, but having my own parents called to the academy like yours were..." Naina trails off with a wry smile. "We can't undo the past, as much as I wish we could. I know you won't repeat the same mistakes again though, you are a good person, Ali, and from now on you'll trust your instincts."

She hugs him briefly and when they pull apart, Rajveer steps forward to clasp Ali's shoulder. "I'm proud of you, Ali. It takes a brave person to confront their own mistakes. Today I can say with certainty that you will become a good officer, one of the best."

Ali wipes his eyes with the back of his hand, before nodding resolutely. "I won't let you down, Sir. From today onwards I will do what is right rather than following orders blindly. I just wish... if I was to tell Brigadier Chandook the truth, would you be able to remain in the academy?"

Rajveer shakes his head. "It's too late for that, my next posting has already been decided and the paperwork has gone through. It would also be inappropriate for me to remain here, while Naina and I are engaged."

"But the engagement..."

"We have only your word and no evidence, with everybody's minds already made up, it would do more harm than good to break it."

Naina's expression is clouded but she nods to show her agreement and Ali sighs. "I promise, Naina, from now on I am with you in your fight. Whatever you need, I will stand by you."

She nods and clasps his hand and with a murmured goodbye, Ali leaves, closing the door behind him.

"Naina, stay a moment." Rajveer requests her, and she turns from where she was about to leave, taking a step towards him.

"Dr Mishra came to see me yesterday. She tried to convince me that she could help to break the engagement. I watched her carefully, dropped hints about Naveen, and I believe that we may be right. Her reactions were suspicious."

"What are we going to do about it, Sir?"

"I've designed the drill on Friday as a trap to lure her into revealing herself. If she really is the spy, and responsible for trapping Naveen, then she won't be able to resist going after the triggers. If we can capture her red handed then we may even be able to get her to confess to her role in the conspiracy."

Naina nods, resolute. "Won't it be dangerous though, Sir? Will we be able to keep the triggers safe?"

"Don't worry about that, Naina. We'll have safeguards in place to ensure that she won't get them. It will be dangerous though, and you will be the only other person who knows the truth behind the drill." He pauses, stepping towards her. "Come to see me before we leave, I want you to have a weapon. Don't let anybody know that you have it, if something should happen to me then do what you need to in order to complete the mission."

Naina opens her mouth to speak, frowning, when a knock on the door interrupts them.

Rajveer crosses to open it, schooling his face into a neutral expression when he finds Dr Mishra on the other side.

"Dr Mishra, aap?" He asks and she nods smoothly, brushing her hair back behind her shoulder.

"Do you mind if I come in, Captain?"

"Of course." He stands aside to allow her in and she makes her entry confidently, stopping suddenly when she spots Naina.

"I hand't realised that Cadet Singh was here," Dr Mishra comments flatly. "Do you really think it's wise to be meeting her alone in your room in the present circumstances, Captain?"

Raj laughs, "I think you're forgetting, Dr Mishra, that Cadet Singh is now my fiancée. I can't imagine anyone objecting to us meeting given those circumstances, especially when I must leave her so soon."

He gives Naina a warning glance from behind Dr Mishra's back. It is imperative that she not realise Naina's role in the upcoming mission, that of a second line of defence if Rajveer should fail.

Naina's eyes flicker, showing her understanding. "I hope that you can allow us that much, ma'am, after everything we've been through."

"I had hoped to speak to the Captain in private, Cadet Singh, about an academy matter." Dr Mishra's voice is tense, and Rajveer guesses that the interruption to her plans is affecting her.

Naina shrugs, "Why should I have any objection to that? I would never dream of interfering with my fiancé's work when it's so important." She steps forward, pausing in front of Rajveer. "I'll see you tomorrow morning before the drill."

He nods, impulsively reaching out to lay a hand on Naina's shoulder, wanting to let her know she's done a good job. She looks at him solemnly before she steps away, closing the door behind her.

"What did you want, Dr Mishra?"

She smiles disarmingly. "I wanted to ask if I could take part in your training exercise tomorrow. Observing will allow me to know the cadets' mindsets and see where they have trouble in completing their tasks. I believe it would allow me to truly help them in future."

Rajveer pauses as if to think, considering the options. She believes him to be oblivious, all while she is walking straight into his trap. "Why not, Dr Mishra? As long as it's understood that you'll only be observing and there will be no interference in the exercise."

"Oh Captain, I would never dream of interfering."

He sees victory in her expression and knows that she's been reeled in.

Finally after four long years, Rajveer has the opportunity he has searched for, a way to reveal the conspiracy against Naveen and prove his innocence. All he needs to do now is ensure that they all get through it alive.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Eight**

The morning of the drill, Naina wakes early, restless and unable to sleep.

Everything hinges on today, all the answers that she has sought, the evidence of her brother's innocence. She can't decide if she should be hopeful that it will all go as planned or pray that they've been wrong all along and Dr Mishra's presence at the academy again is just a coincidence.

As much as today could bring everything that Naina has hoped for, it could also go terribly wrong. She lies in bed thinking of the conversation with Rajveer Sir yesterday, his insistence that she carry a concealed weapon in case she needs it. She knows what he really meant, that if Dr Mishra should somehow kill him, Naina will need to step in to stop her.

Naina hates him, she does, but at the same time her insides clench at the thought of him dead, at the idea of anything happening to him. The contradiction confuses her, shouldn't she want her brother's killer to be punished? Wouldn't it free her from this arrangement that she is now trapped in?

But Naina can't wish him dead.

Glancing at the clock on her bedside table, Naina rises from the bed. There is a great deal to get done today, and she must meet the Captain before it is time to depart.

/

When Rajveer hears the knock on his door he knows who it is, she is early just as he'd asked her to be.

He crosses to open it quickly and Naina steps in, her hair braided but still damp from her morning shower. There is strength and determination on her face and he finds that seeing her this way, he can't help but love her more than ever.

"Will you have some coffee, Naina, or tea? I've just boiled the water."

Watching her, Rajveer knows that she wants to refuse, that Naina doesn't want anything from him. It takes a long moment, but she finally speaks. "Coffee, Sir. I'll need my wits about me today."

He nods, before turning to prepare two cups, handing one over to Naina. She grasps it tightly before bringing it to her mouth to take a sip while Rajveer mirrors her action.

"I wouldn't ask for your assistance if I didn't think you could handle it, Naina. You know I would never willingly place you in danger."

Naina meets his eyes and Rajveer sees the surprise there, perhaps at his tone of concern. "I can handle it, Sir. This is what we've trained for and if we can bring Dr Mishra down today then maybe... Maybe it will bring some peace to Bhaiyya."

Rajveer puts his mug down on the bench, taking a deliberate step towards her. "We haven't talked about it, Naina. There's been no opportunity since the night your parents arrived. I want you to know..."

"Please, not today." Naina's voice is on edge, her expression wary, and Rajveer knows she isn't ready for what he wants to say.

"Alright, we'll focus on the mission at hand, but before I leave the academy we do need to have a conversation."

He crosses to the drawer, pulling out a pistol in an ankle holster, holding it out to Naina. She takes it, first testing the fastener and then inspecting the weapon itself. Rajveer watches as she familiarises herself with the weight, the safety, the sighting and feels his pride rise with every action.

"Don't let anybody know that you have it unless absolutely necessary," he warns her, "Naina, I don't want you to take any unnecessary risks. Let me handle it and step in only if I am going to fail. We will try our absolute best to take her alive for questioning."

"And if we fail, Sir?"

"Then Colonel Shakti has a second line of defence ready to take her down. We won't fail, Naina. We can't."

"I won't let you down, Sir." Naina tells him and for a moment it is almost as it was between them before, that same level of trust and understanding. Rajveer has to stop himself from stepping forward to grasp her shoulders as he once might have.

Suddenly made awkward by their previous understanding, Naina bends to fasten the holster to her ankle, just above her boot, before carefully pulling her pants leg back down to conceal it. Rajveer looks down with a critical eye then nods, satisfied that it can't be seen.

"I'll see you at the departure point," Rajveer tells her, and opens the door, intending to see Naina out.

As she steps out, Cadet Huda pauses in the distance, his fists clenched, a look of anger on his face as he sees them. Naina's own expression sets and she turns resolutely away from her former friend. Huda turns to leave himself, only to be stopped by Captain Rajveer's command.

"Cadet Huda! Come here."

The young man turns around reluctantly, making his way to the room almost sulkily, his steps dragging as he walks in the door only to have Rajveer shut it behind him.

"Cadet Huda," Rajveer addresses him, "I think it's time that you and I have a conversation."

/

Naina waits at the departure point as the rest of the cadets begin to arrive around her. Pooja gives her a bright smile, chattering about her excitement at their 'outgoing' as Naina tries to keep pace with the conversation, glancing around her. Dr Mishra hasn't turned up yet but perhaps she is biding her time, waiting for the last minute before they leave.

Spotting Ali, Pooja heads towards him and Naina finally sees Aalekh arrive, adjusting his belt as he walks in. One glance towards her and he knows she needs to say something, jerking his head towards the side of the entry to give them some privacy.

"Aalekh, you need to be on alert today." Naina tells him quietly, "This is not just a training exercise, and we need to ensure that we keep an eye on Dr Mishra. Be prepared for her to try something."

"Bole to... is it something to do with your brother?"

"I think so, the same mission she failed to complete when she trapped him, she now wants to steal what she came for at that time."

"Sir has a plan?"

Naina nods, knowing that she can't say anything more without his permission given that it is a matter of national secrecy.

"Then it will be alright." Aalekh states with confidence.

"Be safe, and try your best to keep the others safe too." They clasp hands quickly and move back towards the others, just as Captain Rajveer walks into sight, Cadet Huda slightly behind him.

As Captain Rajveer surveys the gathered cadets, Naina notices that Huda looks slightly subdued, as if he has heard something he would have preferred not to. He looks at her quickly and then away again and she wonders just what precisely Rajveer Sir has said to him.

"Alright Cadets, are we ready to move out?" The Captain asks and they stand to attention, even as a new figure walks into view.

"You weren't forgetting me, were you Captain?"

Captain Rajveer's answer is as smooth as possible, his expression barely changing. "How could I ever do so, Dr. Mishra? This exercise would be incomplete without you. Well, now that we're all assembled, shall we proceed to the trucks?"

From a distance, Naina catches Captain Rajveer's gaze, his almost imperceptible nod.

Naina is prepared for what she must do, one way or another it will end today.

/

The cadets have been separated into two trucks, and Naina can't decide whether she is relieved or anxious that half of her friends are in the other one. She sits at the end of the truck with Aalekh next to her, Huda slightly further up on the other side. There are seven other cadets alongside them, an equal number in the second truck, and Naina can't help but wonder how Dr Mishra believes she shall get away with the triggers under the circumstances.

Glancing towards the front of the truck, Naina sees that Rajveer's gaze hasn't shifted from Dr Mishra since the time they entered, the psychiatrist's own gaze equally fixed on him. She must guess that he suspects her and all Naina can hope is that she doesn't know he's enlisted Naina's help.

They have been travelling for an hour when there is a loud bang, the truck veering wildly out of control as the cadets scream, holding on for dear life to whatever they can grab. The driver loses the battle to retain control, the truck flipping onto its side and beginning to slide down the steep slope they were traversing.

"Naina!" Aalekh grabs Naina's arm to steady her as she lurches forward, dangerously close to the opening at the back, and she is about to open her mouth to thank him when there is the sudden sound of a gunshot, and Aalekh throws himself on top of her, driving them both down. They fall to the floor and as Naina's head collides with it she sees stars.

/

Naina isn't sure how long she is stunned for but it can't have been long because when she opens her eyes they are all where they were, some cadets groaning and disoriented, others unconscious.

Naina's head is aching and when she raises her fingers to it she can feel blood, but she grits her teeth and forces herself to her feet. She has to focus, has to ensure that Dr Mishra doesn't get the triggers. In a panic, Naina turns towards the front of the jeep where Captain Rajveer and Dr Mishra had been seated and realises that she's already late.

Driven to his knees and clutching his shoulder as blood darkens his shirt, Rajveer keeps a grasp on the handle of the box containing the triggers. His gun is nowhere in sight, perhaps dropped during their descent or taken forcibly by Dr Mishra.

"You can't imagine you'll win," Rajveer tells her, teeth clenched against the pain. "Even now, there's backup moving into position to stop you."

"Perhaps that's so, Captain, but they'll certainly be too late to save you. Perhaps I could do you a favour. Should I give you a parting gift and send your best Cadet onwards with you so you can be together in the next life as well?"

Rajveer screams at her, struggling to stand only for Dr Mishra to pistol whip him across the temple, forcing him back down. "You stay away from her, you only need to get me out of the way."

"Fair enough, it's not like she would be a challenge anyway." Dr Mishra steps back, aiming the gun.

"Stop right there, Dr Mishra!"

In the chaos, Naina has managed to retrieve her gun from her ankle and she aims it now, unwavering, the safety already off. From the corner of her eye, Naina can see Huda struggling to right himself, and knows he's preparing to help. To her left, Aalekh is only just stirring. She has to stop things now, before anyone else gets hurt.

"Put the gun down, Dr Mishra. It's over now, you need to surrender."

Ritu glances towards Naina almost dismissively. "And who's going to stop me, Cadet Singh? You? When your brave stupid brother couldn't do so, what makes you think you have a chance?"

"Stay calm, Naina, she's trying to..."

Dr Mishra aims a swift kick to Rajveer's shoulder, stopping his words as he doubles over in pain. Naina takes a sharp breath in, struggling with her own terror as she sees him suffer. She has to turn Dr Mishra's attention from him before it's too late.

"I will stop you, and I will make you answer for what you did to my brother. It's too late now, everyone knows what you are. Listen to me and throw down your weapon, let us take you into custody. There's backup on the way and the cadets from the other truck must be making their way down to us even now. You have nowhere to go." Naina's voice sounds more confident than she feels, even as her gaze wavers, flicking from Dr Mishra to Rajveer Sir and back again.

"Did it cross your mind that even my backup is on the way? I still have dozens of ways to escape this." She gestures the gun towards Rajveer's head. "Maybe you can take me in alive, Naina, and finally receive the answers you so desperately seek about your brother's death, but are you willing to risk it? Will you sacrifice the life of your beloved Captain? Because I promise you that if you make any move to stop me, I'll kill him first before I escape. I would love to see you suffer for him as well."

Rajveer grits his teeth against the pain to speak. "Do it Naina, do whatever you have to but stop her. Make sure she's taken alive."

"Will you shut up, Captain, or do I need to put another bullet in you now itself?"

Naina realises suddenly that Captain Rajveer is prepared to die, that he means the words. He would die willingly just to allow her the chance to prove Naveen innocent.

"Sir..." Her words trail off and for a moment they lock eyes. There is such painful clarity there that Naina has to look away, she's not ready to see it.

"So what's it going to be, Cadet Singh? Either you put the gun down and save your heroic Captain, or try to capture me alive and lose him. It's your choice."

Naina waivers, her hand shaking.

"Stand firm, Naina! This is not just my life or Naveen's innocence, it's our entire country's future!"

"I told you to shut up, Captain!" Dr Mishra snarls and this time when she raises the gun, Naina knows that she means to use it. There is a split second in which Naina needs to decide and she does, her own gun aimed in advance.

She pulls the trigger.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Nine**

As Ritu Mishra drops to the floor, her eyes staring up at the ceiling unseeing, Naina takes one step forward and then another, her legs shaking and struggling to hold her up.

"Sir..." She calls out as she makes her way towards him, even as her breaths become quick and shallow. "There's a first aid kit, we'll... we'll bind your shoulder until we can make it to a hospital."

Huda stands, a look of shock on his face before he places a gentle hand on Naina's arm. "I'll do it Naina, you... you sit down. Take deep breaths."

"No, Huda. No, I... I'm fine, I..."

But Naina can barely breathe as she tumbles to her knees in front of Captain Rajveer, attempting to gulp in air as he reaches out for her, his hand grabbing hers. "Why, Naina? You could've..."

"Don't be such an idiot, Sir!" She tells him angrily, trying to push his hand away but managing to clutch it instead, "No matter what, I couldn't have let you die."

"Naina..." his voice is soft and Naina doesn't want to see the look in his eyes so she looks down instead, concentrating on her breaths.

"Don't Sir, please don't."

She's crying before she realises she's started and Naina doesn't know what for; her grief at losing the one link that could have proved her brother's innocence or her relief that Captain Rajveer is still alive and warm beneath her hands.

He reaches for her again then, his arms going around her as she sobs, and for a moment Naina allows herself to be held. She is about to raise her hands to him when Captain Rajveer suddenly slumps, his forehead sliding to rest on her shoulder.

"Huda!" Naina calls out, panicked, and he steps forward to check for the Captain's pulse.

"He's just fainted, Phoolan, let me bind his shoulder before he loses any more blood."

There in the back of an overturned truck, Captain Rajveer slumped unconscious against her, his hair soft against her cheek, Naina finds that she no longer has the heart to hate him.

/

When the promised backup finally arrives, it is to find Naina still holding on to Captain Rajveer. His head has been shifted to her lap now, his shoulder cushioned there, and those that look closely would notice that she keeps her hand on his neck, her fingers against his pulse.

Naina has never met Colonel Shakti before, but she knows it must be him the moment she sees him by the insignia on his uniform. She knows that she should stand to salute him, but with the Captain lying on her lap, Naina can't bring herself to see the importance of doing so.

"At ease, cadets!" The Colonel announces as he makes his way inside the truck, crossing quickly to where Naina sits. It has probably been no more than ten minutes since she shot Dr Mishra and Naina is still struggling to pull herself together. She finds that feeling Rajveer Sir's pulse beneath her fingers calms her, allowing her to time her own breaths to it. He is still breathing, they will get him to a hospital and he will be fine.

The cadets from the other truck had arrived two minutes before the headquarters officials, taking up a position of guard around the truck. Huda currently holds Naina's gun, knowing that she's in no state to use it, while Aalekh has positioned himself beside her, a watchful eye on the box they were transporting.

Colonel Shakti bends down when he reaches her, squatting on his haunches to be at Naina's eye level. "Cadet Ahluwalia, I presume?"

Naina nods, she is so seldom referred to by her surname that it seems strange to hear it. Cadet Ahluwalia was her brother, a brother who she may now never prove innocent due to her decision.

"We'll move Captain Rajveer to the hospital now, the cadets outside briefed me and I believe we need to get him there as soon as possible. Given your relationship, would you like to accompany him?"

For a moment Naina is blank, would she like to accompany him? To sit beside him while he sleeps and hold his hand when he wakes?

She can't do it, not now, not when relief and guilt are warring within her. She chose to save her brother's killer at the expense of proving his innocence and she can't even bring herself to regret it. Naina knows she made the right decision, that there was no other decision for her, but she has also lost the best lead they've ever had.

"No Sir," she says quietly. "I know my duty, and if Rajveer Sir can't complete the mission then I must see to it on his behalf. I want to complete the transfer."

For a moment Colonel Shakti gives Naina a long, searching look, as if trying to determine how much she knows about the triggers. Finally he nods.

"You may accompany the team transporting the cargo to its destination. I will have the remaining cadets sent back to the academy, while those who need medical attention can be transferred to the hospital alongside Captain Rajveer."

He steps away to give orders and Naina turns to Aalekh. "You go with Sir, Aalekh. You need to get your head checked at the hospital."

Aalekh gives her a long look, and Naina knows he thinks she should be the one going but she isn't going to back down.

"I'll wait there till he wakes." Aalekh announces, "You come there when you can."

Naina nods but she already knows the truth. It's far better if she doesn't visit him.

/

When Rajveer wakes that night it is to the quiet buzz of machines and the shadow of a cadet slumped in the chair next to him.

"Naina?" He croaks, his throat as rough as sandpaper. Could she really have chosen to come with him, to sit by him, because if she did...

"It's Aalekh, Sir." His cadet straightens, leaning forward into the light where Rajveer can see him. "Naina went to complete the mission, she asked me to be here with you."

He understands then, exactly what it means.

Naina doesn't want him dead, she doesn't hate him to such an extent that she would sacrifice him for her mission. Neither does she love him though, and even knowing she didn't, even knowing there was no chance of it, Rajveer feels a pit open in his stomach, a tired wave of despair.

He cannot win her over, not after what he has done. Now he is the cause of her losing her last chance of proving Naveen's innocence as well, and how could she possibly love him after that?

"She did the right thing." Rajveer says instead, as Aalekh looks at him with far too knowing eyes. "And you, Aalekh, are you alright?"

Aalekh raises a hand to the bandage around his head, grimacing slightly. "Something hit me in the head when the truck overturned. I wish I'd been conscious, Sir. Maybe I could've..."

Rajveer shakes his head. "Don't think that way, Aalekh. I was the one that should've done something and I failed when it was most important that I succeed."

"Sir..."

"It's alright, Aalekh. We're all alive, the mission was a success and once I'm released from hospital I'll be on my way to my next posting. There's nothing to regret."

"If you say so, Sir."

Rajveer knows that Aalekh is not convinced, but there's nothing more he can say when he doesn't believe it himself.

/

By the time Captain Rajveer has been released from the hospital, the cadets have finished their exams. There is only one day remaining until the holidays and Naina has been wondering if he will come before they have to leave.

She hasn't been sure whether to hope that she'll see him or that she doesn't. Naina has avoided any discussion of their engagement after it occurred and now she wonders if she should have let him speak. What is it that Rajveer Sir wants? Is he planning to come back to claim her at some point, to do his duty as per her parents' wishes? They are engaged, eventually a marriage must follow, but when does he plan to do it?

Naina has tried not to think about it, to examine about how she might feel about it. Now, she wishes she knew for certain what he plans so that she can prepare herself in advance.

It is a relief when he comes back to the academy the day before they are due to depart for their vacations, alive and well and only the sling on his arm and bruises on his face to show he had ever been close to death.

Naina watches as the other cadets greet him, exclaiming over his injuries and giving their own heartfelt farewells when he confirms that he is still leaving. He spends extra time with their small group, giving advice and support where necessary. Naina knows that her friends will miss him, that all of the cadets will. If things were different, if they still shared the bond they used to, then she would have missed him most of all.

Once again, Naina has to stop herself from wishing that the truth was something else.

/

Rajveer knows Naina does not intend to avoid him this time, she is waiting while he farewells his other cadets. One way or another they are heading to the end of an era in their lives, and this moment will decide whether their bond continues or breaks.

He knows exactly where she is as he says goodbye to the others one by one, giving last pieces of advice to those who need it. He has already said his farewells to the faculty, those to Suriji and Shalini the most heartfelt.

When Rajveer reaches Aalekh, he pauses longer. "Look after her," he requests the young cadet, "Be a true friend to her as you are now."

Aalekh just nods and the expression on his face is both sorrowful and profound. "Keep in touch, Sir. I can let you know how we're doing."

Rajveer understand his meaning, that even if Naina doesn't want to contact him herself, Aalekh will ensure that he hears what he needs to. He nods, clasping Aalekh's shoulder warmly before he turns to where Naina stands.

She waits quietly, but Rajveer knows that today she won't shrug him off when he tries to speak. It is time that he made things clear about what he intends, she shouldn't be under any false impressions that will make her fear the future.

"Will you walk with me, Naina?" He asks gently, and she nods silently, turning to accompany him as he heads towards the exit. His bags are already packed and in the car, all that remains is this leave taking.

They walk until they are only a short distance from the car; with nobody in hearing distance it is the most privacy that he could wish for. It is better if they are not alone entirely, Rajveer knows that then it would be entirely too easy to say or do something that he would regret.

"I have something to give you," He tells her, pulling it out from his pocket. "Naveen's personal recorder, he asked me to ensure that it reached you, just before his death."

He hands it over and Naina stares down at it, stunned by the realisation that she may finally hear her brother's voice again.

"I'm sorry, Naina," Rajveer starts once more, "We both wanted the mission to come out differently. I wish there had been a way to trap Dr Mishra and make her tell the truth. I know what you've sacrificed in order to save my life, and I hope you know how grateful I am that you chose to do so."

Naina's expression is downcast, and Rajveer isn't sure what to think before she speaks. "You think very little of me, don't you Sir? To think that I would sacrifice you for my mission."

"No, Naina. No, never." He reaches out to take her hands then, grasping them. "I wouldn't have blamed you if you had made another decision, but it didn't surprise me that you chose to save me. You've always had too much heart."

He wishes that he could reach up to caress her face, or pull her into an embrace. Everything has been ruined between them by both his confession and their enforced relationship, no action can be taken now without awkwardness.

"Sir, where do we stand?" Naina pauses, taking a deep breath in as she looks up at him earnestly. "I know you're heading to your new posting now, and I have a year of the academy left but where do we stand after that, what do we do?"

Rajveer releases her hands, taking a step back as he does so. "I want you to know, Naina, that I don't intend to hold you to the promise your parents forced you into. You are free to do what you wish, and if you fall in love with someone else then we can end this arrangement immediately and I will take all the blame. It's better for both of us if the engagement remains in place for now, but after some time when everyone has forgotten why it was made in the first place, we can quietly dissolve it. You never have to see me again if you don't want to."

"Rajveer Sir, I..." for a moment Naina is lost for words and then she tilts her head downwards slightly, whether in agreement or in another thought. When she speaks again, what she says is entirely unexpected. "Will you come for our graduation? I know it would mean a lot for everyone."

Rajveer can't help the smile that comes to his lips, because here at least is a reprieve. He will see her again even if it is in a year's time.

"I'll try my best, Naina. I promise that if I can make it, I will."

They have a year apart, and when they meet again they will see where they stand.

**End part one**

A/N: And now we enter the next phase!

A big thank you to Norveen for reviewing, as I can't respond to guest reviews!


	11. Chapter 11

**PART TWO**

**Chapter Ten**

Huda remembers a time when he thought Captain Rajveer leaving the academy would solve all of his problems.

The Captain is gone now, but nothing has happened as Huda wanted it to.

He had hoped that the distance between him and Naina would disappear, that their friendship could return to what it once was. While she is no longer as angry with him as she once was, Naina now keeps a careful distance from Huda, she is polite but she won't joke with him as she once did, or roll her eyes and laugh at his flirting.

It is two weeks since they have returned to the academy for their second year, and Huda doesn't know what he should do. He still loves her, still hopes to be with her, and nothing has managed to change that; not Naina's engagement and certainly not the conversation that Captain Rajveer had with him before they had departed for the mission.

Huda still remembers the moment the Captain had called him into his quarters, the dread he had felt at needing to listen to Rajveer Sir's words, expecting that he would be warned away from his Phoolan.

Instead Captain Rajveer had quietly regarded Huda before offering him some water.

"I don't want to leave KMA without resolving the issues between us, Cadet Huda."

"I have no issues with you, Sir, there's nothing to resolve."

Captain Rajveer had given him a wry smile. "We both know that's a lie, Huda. You believed that I acted improperly with Naina and tried your best to have me thrown out of the academy. We both know how that turned out. I'll be leaving in a matter of days and I want to ensure that we understand each other, I don't want this to carry on into the new year once I'm gone with Naina to deal with by herself."

Huda had bristled at the implication. "Do you believe that I will cause problems for your fiancée, Captain, or are you worried that I might steal her from you?"

Captain Rajveer had laughed then, his amusement obvious and his casual disregard of Huda's jibes had knocked the younger man off balance.

"Huda, I want you to listen to me carefully. Once I am gone, Naina will need her friends and no matter what else you wish to be, I hope that you will try to be that first of all. Now please, look me in the eye because what I am about to tell you is important." Huda had obeyed, struggling not to look away from the Captain's earnest expression. "Nothing ever happened between Naina and I. You were manipulated by Major Bhargav and your own jealousy and insecurity did the rest of the work. The situation you created led to our engagement, but Naina is her own person and I would never force her into anything that she didn't want. If we ever marry then it will be only because she wants to, and if she asks to be set free instead then I shall do so gladly."

"So if Naina wanted me, you wouldn't stand in our way?" Huda's tone had been challenging, he hadn't believed that Captain Rajveer meant what he said.

"I would never stand in the way of anything that Naina wanted." It had been said quietly, a little sadly, and for a moment Huda saw a glimmer of something deeper in Captain Rajveer's eyes before he looked away. "Part of learning to be a man, Cadet Huda, is to learn how to accept rejection. Just because you love someone, there is no compulsion on them to love you back. You need to learn to accept it when you're told no, you need to learn how to just be a friend instead." Reaching forward to clasp Huda's shoulder, Captain Rajveer had looked at him seriously. "Be Naina's friend, Huda, and if that's all she wants from you then learn to accept it."

Now, almost two months after that confrontation, Huda still hasn't been able to put the Captain's advice into practice.

"Phoolan, wait!" They are leaving the grounds at the end of one of Major Nair's drills, all of their energy needed just to complete the exercise. Aalekh is already well on his way back to the mess and for once Huda has the opportunity to speak to her in private.

For a moment it looks like Naina will ignore him and keep walking, but she sighs and spins on her heel, her expression cautious.

"What do you want, Huda?"

"Please, just... sit with me for a moment, Phoolan. We haven't spoken properly since..."

Naina nods and takes a seat on one of the rocks that litter the academy grounds, Huda choosing one nearby.

"Talk then, tell me what you want."

She has no patience left with him and Huda knows that it's his fault.

"I want you to know how sorry I am, Phoolan. I never realised what would happen when I called your parents, I didn't mean for you to be trapped in that way. Before Rajveer Sir left he asked me to be your friend, and I want to try, I want to be there for you, I want you to be able to rely on me like you do with Aalekh and the others."

"Do you really mean it, Huda? Are you ready to give up on your obsession with me and just be a friend, only a friend?"

Huda wants to make things right between them so badly but he can't lie to her. "I still love you, Naina. I'll only be your friend if that's what you want, but I hope that one day you'll see me differently, that you might love me too."

Naina gives him an incredulous look. "I'm engaged, Huda."

"But you don't love him!" Huda stands up, struggling to contain his feelings. "You don't need to marry him, he'll let you go if you ask him to. We could still be together."

Naina is silent, staring at Huda for a moment in disbelief and then she shakes her head. "You're not ready to be my friend, Huda. You won't be until you give up on winning me over. What did you think? That I would just disregard my promise and carry on behind Captain Rajveer's back with you? It doesn't matter if I love him or not, that's still not right. I don't love you either. I won't ever love you like that, and you need to accept that." She pauses and Huda notices that her right hand goes to the ring on her left then, touching it as if as a reminder even as she stands up. "I have no plans to break this engagement."

She turns from him then, making her way towards the mess and Huda spots Aalekh coming towards them, as if to check where she might have been. They exchange a few words and Naina moves onwards while Aalekh keeps heading towards Huda.

"Dekh, Huda. It's time for you to leave it alone now. Naina has made her decision."

Huda wants to fight what Aalekh is saying, he wants to insist that he'll never give up, that he'll keep trying until he wins her over. Huda remembers the look in Naina's eyes after he admitted he still wanted her though, her disappointment that he had still not managed to change.

"It's not fair!" Huda grits out, fighting a losing battle to hold to his previous convictions. "Why should he get her when he doesn't even love her?"

Aalekh scoffs and shakes his head. "Who said that he doesn't love her?"

"But he said that there was nothing..."

"That's what love is, Huda. Doing everything for someone's happiness without needing anything in return." Aalekh gives him a pointed look. "See if you can learn to do that too."

Huda thinks back to the words Captain Rajveer had used with him and he thinks that perhaps he finally understands.

It will take awhile, but he can learn to be a better man, he can learn to accept his rejection and be a friend despite it.

/

Three months have passed since the day that he left her.

Rajveer does not call her. He does not write letters or send messages. There is no reason to do so, not with how things stand between them.

He does not have any hope that Naina might one day love him too, it is too incredible of an idea to be acceptable. Instead Rajveer hopes that she might hate him a little less, that they might one day return to the bond they had once shared. All he wants, all he has ever wanted, is to help her any way he can. Naina will need time, he knows that. It is better if he doesn't contact her in this year, because she needs space as well to decide what she wants.

Rajveer had not expected his decision to be tested so soon, but it is another phone call that makes him finally contact Naina.

He is posted in a border area, leading patrols of the surrounding area and attempting to stop the infiltrators that plague the area. It is a miracle that the call reaches him during a time when he is on base given his odd hours, the call redirected to the phone in his room. It startles Rajveer when it rings, he receives so few calls as it is. Aalekh has called once in the time since he left the academy to update him on all of the cadets' activities.

"You don't worry, Sir. We're all doing fine." The young man had told him, as Rajveer read between the lines. "Huda has even gained a little more sense since you left."

It had meant a lot, that contact, even if Aalekh hadn't said anything directly regarding Naina. Rajveer knows that he'll keep checking in, that he probably sees it as a duty. It is good to have someone who cares to do so, when for so many years there hasn't been anyone.

Tonight the phone rings and picking it up, for a moment Rajveer worries it may be bad news until he hears the voice on the other end of the line.

"Raj! Do you still recognise your old friend?"

"How could I ever hope to forget you, Chauhan Saheb?"

"You might not have forgotten me, but I'm disappointed you won't be around to welcome me. I've been posted at KMA as the new teacher, I was expecting you to still be there when I arrived but when I looked you up I found out you'd already been transferred."

"Ah." Rajveer wonders precisely how much Abhimanyu has heard about the reasons for that transfer. "I was posted on special duty there. With the spy now caught and the triggers moved, it was time for a new posting."

"If you say so, but I'm still annoyed we won't get to catch up."

"We'll get our chance, Abhi. If you're still there when the second year cadets graduate, I've promised them I'll try to come back for it."

"That's more like it! Anything I should know before I transfer in?"

"Yes, there is." Rajveer takes a deep breath. "Naveen's sister is a cadet there, Naina Singh Ahluwalia."

There is silence on the other end of the line and Rajveer knows that Abhimanyu is processing the information. "And the academy is aware of it?"

"Yes, although it almost cost her her place there. The spy we caught, Dr Ritu Mishra, she was involved with Naveen, I believe she was part of the conspiracy to trap him. I was hoping she could help us prove his innocence, but she was killed during a mission. Abhi, I want you to help Naina any way you can. Let her know any information that might be relevant to Naveen's case. We have very little to go on now with Dr Mishra gone."

Abhimanyu's voice is warm when he speaks with Rajveer again. "I knew you wouldn't have given up, Raj, just as I haven't. We'll be successful yet!"

They say their farewells and hang up, and Rajveer looks down at the phone in his hand.

He knows there's one more call he'll need to make now.

/

"Cadet Naina, you have a call from Captain Rajveer."

The orderly summons her while she's in the mess for dinner, surrounded by her friends and batchmates. Naina can feel all of their eyes on her as she stands, as calmly as possible, pushing back her chair and heading towards the phone.

She's surprised that he has called but maybe she shouldn't be. They had never discussed whether they would be in contact during this year or not but she can't help but think that he wouldn't call her unless there was something important to discuss.

Naina picks up the receiver indicated by the orderly, taking a deep breath. "Sir?"

"How are you, Naina?"

His voice is as warm as it used to be in the days before everything fell apart. Is it that easy to go back to the way things were, is all that is necessary a little distance?

"I'm fine, Sir. Everything is going well here." She pauses, uncertain of how she should continue. "How are you?"

"I'm well, Naina. I called because I had some news to share. An old friend and batchmate of mine and Naveen's is about to be posted to the academy, Abhimanyu Rai Chauhan. I've asked him to help you if he can, and share any information he has about the case. I'm hoping that he'll be able to make some progress where I've failed to."

"I'll speak to him as soon as he arrives. Thank you, Rajveer Sir."

"Naina, tell Abhimanyu whatever you need to about the case. If you need to tell him about Naveen's death..."

Naina is uncertain how to respond, whether to reassure him that she won't, or to tell him that she will if she needs to. "I'll consider it, if it's necessary. You... where are you posted now?"

He tells her the region and her stomach twists, she knows the problems that the armed forces face there. If something was to happen to him would someone think to tell her?

"Stay safe, Sir." Is what Naina tells him in the end. "I'll let you know if there's any progress in the case."

"Good luck with your training, Naina." He tells her in return, "I know that you'll make me proud."

It is an old habit, one that is so very hard to break, but she feels the familiar warmth rise within her at his words.

They end the call, neither saying farewell, and Naina returns to the mess and her partially cold meal, sitting back down to a table with Aalekh, Ali and Pooja.

"How's Sir?" Aalekh asks, "Any problem?"

"Why are you thinking about problems, Aalekh? Why can't Sir call Naina if he wants to check on her? He's taken her lifetime connection after all."

Naina knows that Pooja means well, but the words still sting. "He called to tell me some news. A friend of his and Naveen's is about to be posted to the academy as our new teacher."

"Arre wah, Phoolan, now there's some fresh news. Your Captain might have left us but at least he's still keeping us up to date."

Naina doesn't correct Huda when he refers to Rajveer as her Captain. It is a miracle that he can say the words without bitterness after all that has happened, and she won't dissuade him from his current path of change.

"It was good of him." Naina agrees, "And now when Captain Chauhan arrives, I know what I should do."

/

If Naina had been expecting Captain Chauhan to be similar to her brother and Rajveer Sir in personality, then that expectation is corrected as soon as he arrives. He blows through the academy like a storm, his clothing flamboyant and his manner casual. He insists that the cadets call him by his first name and barely refrains from outright rudeness to Major Nair.

Naina finds herself missing Captain Rajveer's calm presence, his ability to know exactly what to say in every situation. Had he been here then she would've known how to handle his strange friend, he would have had some advice for her on the matter, on how far she can take him seriously.

Naina could call him to ask. She could, but she knows she won't.

Rajveer has his own issues to deal with at his new posting, she can't expect him to solve all of hers for her as he used to. She shouldn't want him to in the first place.

So she steels herself and goes to knock on Captain Abhimanyu's door, the same door that used to belong to Rajveer Sir. It is strange to go there once again and know that he won't be the one to open it.

Captain Abhimanyu opens it on her second knock, looking down at her curiously from his height before he smiles. "You must be Cadet Naina! I can see your resemblance to Naveen. Please, come in and take a seat."

"Thank you, Sir." Naina tells him formally, walking inside to take a seat behind the coffee table, where she has sat so many times before.

"Raj asked me to help you however I can, and I promise that I will do so. Tell me what you need to know and I will do my best to explain."

For the next hour they speak, and Naina learns that Abhimanyu was the one to set her brother free, that he had spoken of his intention to shift some documents and a red box. Links in a chain of events are appearing, and Naina knows that these are vital clues. They may finally have a lead if she can find out what this red box is, they could have a chance of tracking it down. If it should contain evidence of the conspiracy that trapped Naveen, then they may finally prove his innocence.

"You've been a great help, Abhimanyu Sir." Naina tells him as she stands to leave. "This could be the breakthrough that we're searching for. I'll tell Captain Rajveer in case there's something more that he knows."

"Raj will do his best to find out even if he doesn't," Abhimanyu agrees, "It would have been better if he could have been here with us to work on the case, he always did have a mind for solving codes and mysteries."

"Yes," Naina remarks quietly, "It would have been better if he hadn't had to leave." She reaches for the ring on her finger as she so often does when she thinks of him.

"Well I suppose with his special duty over he couldn't refuse." Abhimanyu remarks with a shrug and Naina realises suddenly that he doesn't know the real reason for Captain Rajveer's departure. Somehow the truth has been kept to the academy and his seniors at headquarters.

She opens her mouth to speak and then thinks better of it. If he hasn't told his friend, then it's hardly her place to.

"No," she agrees. "He couldn't refuse."

/

When Naina calls Captain Rajveer to tell him the news about the red box, she is told that he is on a mission and that the message to call her back will be given to him when he returns. She waits a week, and then two, and still there is no call.

Is he still on his mission, or is there another reason that he hasn't called her back? Naina knows that he will call her the moment he is able to, but why has it been so long? Has her message gotten lost or has something happened to him? She wonders if she should call back again to check, or if she should remain patient.

"Should I try again, Aalekh?" She asks as they sit down to their dinner. "They said they'd give him the message but it's been so long. What should I do?"

"Why are you taking so much tension? Just call back, if he's still on his mission they'll tell you. At least you'll stop worrying."

Naina gives Aalekh a sharp look. "Who said I was worrying?"

He rolls his eyes, "Go and call already and stop eating my head about it."

Naina nods once, and placing her hand over Aalekh's briefly, heads towards the mess exit, brushing past Captain Abhimanyu on his way in.

"Where's Cadet Naina off to in such a hurry with her dinner only half eaten?" Abhimanyu asks, pausing in front of the cadets' table.

"To ask after her Captain's health." Huda drawls, smirking.

"Her Captain?"

"Apna Rajveer Sir!" Pooja chimes in helpfully. "He hasn't called back yet, she's been worried even if she won't say it."

Abhimanyu nods, accepting the information even if he does find Huda's phrasing a little strange. He's just served himself a plate of food and has taken a seat opposite Dr Shalini when Naina comes running back into the mess, breathless. She makes her way to the table, leaning heavily upon it, as the rest of her friends rise, disturbed to see the state she's in.

"What happened, Naina?" Ali asks, unable to wait anymore as Naina tries to catch her breath.

"It's... Rajveer Sir, he's been injured while on duty. They're saying he's in a critical state."

Abhimanyu watches as the others gather around Naina. She is obviously distraught and there is something there that does not belong in simple worry for a former teacher.

"Chal, Naina." Aalekh tells her, an arm around her shoulders as he leads her out, the others following them closely, their own hands reaching to comfort her.

As they leave, Abhimanyu turns back to Shalini, noting the worry in her own eyes. "Don't worry, Dr Shalini. I'll call his base, they'll be able to tell me more than they could tell Cadet Naina."

She nods, "Thank you, Captain. We're all very attached to Captain Rajveer here, it would be good for everyone to know how he is."

Thinking on what he's just seen, Abhimanyu broaches the topic with Shalini. "Cadet Naina seems to be especially attached to Raj."

Shalini stares at him. "You really don't know, do you?"

"Know what? I feel like there's something I'm missing here."

Shalini pauses for a moment as if carefully thinking about what she needs to say next. "There's a good reason that Cadet Naina is attached to Captain Rajveer. They're engaged."

It's a good thing that Abhimanyu wasn't eating, or he might just have spat out his food.

**A/N: Thank you to the guests who reviewed - I hope you'll enjoy the next phase just as much!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Eleven**

Abhimanyu finds the cadets in the ground outside, gathered around Naina and all speaking in low voices. She has pulled herself together since her outbreak in the mess and Abhimanyu can't help thinking just how similar she and Raj really are. They are both far too apt at hiding their emotions, at not letting others know how deeply they feel things.

He clears his throat and the cadets turn around, their voices fading as they wait for him to approach.

"I've called Raj's base," Abhimanyu announces. "He was away on a mission to root out a terrorist group and while he and his team were successful in doing so, he was injured in the final confrontation four days ago. They were worried whether he would pull through or not, but the doctors have assured me that he appears to be fighting hard and they expect him to wake up soon. They've promised to let me know as soon as he does, and I will ensure that you are told immediately, Naina."

She nods, standing from her seat. "I appreciate it, Sir."

He expects her to say more, perhaps about her worry for her fiancé, but Naina does not elaborate. There is a strange tension in the air among the cadets, as if they are wondering what he might say next and how they can stop him.

"I also wanted to say... that I'm sorry. I didn't know you and Raj were engaged. I wish he'd told me before I was posted here so I could feel like less of an idiot now."

He means it as a joke, but Huda grimaces and Pooja studiously looks at the ground. There is something strange in this set of circumstances and Abhimanyu wishes he knew what it was but everyone seems reluctant to discuss it.

There is silence for a moment and then Naina sighs. "You can all go in, I think it would be best if I explained to Captain Abhimanyu."

They leave her one by one, walking towards the dorms as they speak in low voices. Naina takes her seat again, gesturing to Abhimanyu to take one beside her.

"Rajveer Sir probably didn't tell you because he wasn't certain if I would want it known. When I realised you didn't know, I thought it would be best to let things continue as they were if he hadn't said anything."

"But why so much secrecy about it? Even if he was your teacher here, he's not anymore. You're engaged and it's done."

Naina smiles wryly. "We didn't exactly get engaged in the most conventional way."

"So what did happen?"

She smooths her skirt down self consciously before her fingers find their way to her ring, twisting it on her finger. It's a gesture Abhimanyu has seen Naina make a number of times in the previous weeks without ever knowing the meaning.

"Captain Rajveer was my mentor. He guided me, looked out for me, fought for me when the academy wanted to expel me. He was my inspiration and the person I admired the most but there was never anything improper between us." Naina pauses, "Do you know an officer called Major Bhargav?"

"That snake? Where does he come into it?"

"He came to the academy for the yearly inspection, and after he revealed the truth of who I was, he did his best to have me thrown out. When he couldn't do so directly he attacked my support system instead. He created problems between my friends and I, and at every step he would make suggestions, he would try to make it seem like... he made the others believe that Captain Rajveer and I were having an affair."

Abhimanyu is shocked into silence by her revelation, as he thinks about how his upstanding friend would have reacted to that, precisely how angry he would have been. Raj has a world of patience, but when it is tested he can act impulsively and Abhimanyu knows that only too well.

"And how did that lead to your engagement?"

Naina pauses, as if thinking of how much to reveal. "Circumstances reached a point where it was necessary to save both of our reputations. We were both asked to make a choice and we did."

"But you," Abhimanyu pauses as he tries to think of the most tactful way to phrase his next question. "Are you and Raj unhappy with the engagement?"

Naina stiffens. "However we might feel about the engagement, that's our personal business, and nobody else needs to concern themselves about it."

Abhimanyu inclines his head in apology, holding up his hands. "Message received loud and clear."

Naina nods and stands from her seat. "Do tell me as soon as you hear anything, Sir."

"I will, and Naina..." she turns as he calls her name. "We will find the people responsible for Naveen's death. I won't stop until we have them all, until I can punish his killer myself."

Naina pauses, her expression unreadable. "I don't need to know who pulled the trigger, we need to concentrate on those behind the conspiracy. They are the ones who hold the greatest responsibility for his death."

She leaves then, and Abhimanyu finds himself wondering just what secrets exist between her and Raj. After everything else that has occurred, will his friend sacrifice his chance of happiness too?

/

His question is answered the next day as he stands with Dr Shalini, observing one of the cadets' drills. She sighs as she watches Major Nair shouting at Naina to get up where she has fallen over, insulting her worth as a soldier. As the Major leans in, his voice now too low for them to hear, Naina forces herself to her feet, stumbling back into a run.

"He would never have gotten away with that before, but I'm afraid the engagement will only make things worse for Naina with the Major."

"What do you mean?"

"Oh nobody could harm Naina while Captain Rajveer was in the academy," Shalini explains, "He was always there when she needed him, standing up for her, fighting for her rights. It's how they became so close."

"Then there is a bond between them? The engagement isn't just a farce?"

"That I can't say for certain because even Captain Rajveer was remarkably tight lipped about it. You should have seen them together before it happened though, you would've thought nothing could ever separate them."

Abhimanyu hears the wistfulness in Shalini's voice and looks out to where Naina runs towards the end line, her face set in determination as she finishes the drill.

Maybe his concerns are unfounded, maybe there can be some happiness for his friend after all.

/

It is two more days before Naina receives a phone call, she is the first to hear after all, despite Abhimanyu's insistence that he would be able to give her any news.

She is crossing the reception desk when it rings, a lucky coincidence, and the orderly hands over the phone before Naina can begin to wonder who it is.

"They said you tried to call me." Rajveer's voice is groggy, as if heavily medicated. "I'm sorry it took me so long to call back, did you have some news?"

Her heart flips, an immense sense of relief to hear his voice when she's been afraid she might never hear it again.

"Rajveer Sir, are you alright? They told me you'd been badly injured and that you were unconscious."

"I'm fine, Naina. They shouldn't have worried you. Now tell me, why did you call me?"

The weakness in his voice shows just how much of a lie that is, and the last few days of anger and helplessness and fear boil over in Naina.

"That doesn't matter, you almost died and I only found out by accident. I should know if anything happens to you, I don't want to find out like this again."

Naina is close to tears, barely able to suppress them even as she tells herself there's no need to be so emotional. Why should it matter to her, and what right does she have to ask it of him?

"I'm sorry, Naina. I didn't want to burden you with this, but I'll ensure that in future you're informed if anything happens to me. Now, will you tell me what you had called about?"

"Concentrate on your recovery, I'll call back when you're released from the hospital to discuss it."

She hangs up the phone before he can say anything else, and Rajveer is left staring at the phone in his hand, unable to help the smile that comes to his face. He hadn't dared to assume that she would want to know, that she would care if something happened to him.

The next day he requests for a change in his official records, and Naina Singh Ahluwalia is listed as his next of kin.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter Twelve**

Naina does not call back.

It is Abhimanyu that tells Rajveer about the red box, a week after he has been released from the hospital.

Rajveer wonders why she didn't call herself, whether she's still upset about not being informed he was injured, or whether she would prefer him not to be involved in the investigation. He has absolutely no idea where he stands with her, whether she still hates him as she did when he first told the truth or whether she may have forgiven him a little.

One thing is for certain, the days that she would come to him with all of her problems are long gone.

Isn't that what he had wanted for her, what he had told her to do? Naina has found her path, while Rajveer has been removed from it. No matter how desperately he wishes that he could support her as he once did, he can't impose himself on her. From now on Rajveer will follow Naina's lead when it comes to their relationship, and if she does not reach out then he will stop himself from trying to breach the distance.

Rajveer listens to Abhimanyu's explanation on the phone, asking the questions that he needs to know even as he's already mentally planning what steps he needs to take. He will research the boxes first before providing the information and then... if Colonel Shakti can't help then surely Lala Gehlot would. Rajveer has never before asked a favour from him, now he will ask the most important one possible.

He is still musing on his plan when Abhimanyu's next words startled him from his thoughts. "Oh and thank you so much for not telling me about your engagement, did you forget to mention that when we last spoke?"

"Ah." Rajveer pauses, trying to decide what to say next. "Did Naina tell you about the circumstances of our engagement?"

"She did," Abhimanyu confirms, "But I would like to hear from you exactly how it happened."

"Why, Chauhan? I'm sure whatever Naina said on the topic is more than enough. I've got nothing more to add to it."

"How about why the two of you seem to be so reluctant to talk to each other? Has a forced engagement really made things so awkward or did something else happen? I've spoken to Shalini, she said the two of you used to be close. If neither of you are intending to end this engagement then shouldn't you make an effort?"

Rajveer's words stick in his throat, he has to swallow before he speaks. "I really think that it's best I don't, Chauhan."

"But why not, Raj? What can be so terrible that you're not even willing to try for your own happiness?"

"Because I killed her brother." It bursts out of Rajveer before he can stop the words, perhaps he truly needed to say them. "I was the one that shot Naveen, he begged me to rather than allowing him to be returned to torture and humiliation and I... I tried to refuse him but I couldn't. So you see, Chauhan, it is far better if I do not try. Naina will never love me, the most that I can hope for is that one day she hates me a little less."

The silence stretches on and then suddenly the phone is disconnected.

Abhimanyu does not call back.

/

Naina is eating dinner in the mess when Abhimanyu storms in, obviously upset. He approaches her table and Naina puts her spoon down automaticaly, she is used to her meals being disturbed these days.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

He's angrier than she's ever seen him and Naina thinks she might have a good idea what this is about, there is only one truth that could make Captain Abhimanyu that upset.

"Should we go outside to speak, Captain?" She asks him pointedly.

"Does it matter, Cadet Naina? Shouldn't everyone..."

"No." That one word is enough to stop him in his tracks and Naina stands, "And if you want to discuss anything then you'll follow me outside to do so."

She walks out before he can say anything else, making her way out to the ground where they won't be overheard.

Captain Abhimanyu is still angry, she can see that, but he at least manages to control his voice this time. "Why didn't you tell me? When I spoke about Naveen's killer and you said you didn't need to know, it was because you already did!"

"Yes, I did. I found out immediately before our engagement was arranged, because Rajveer Sir wanted us to know before things were finalised."

"Why didn't it stop your parents? How could they possibly want you engaged to the man who killed your brother? I promise you Naina, now that I know I will ensure that Naveen will get justice, I'll see Raj punished for it."

"No, you won't."

He turns in shock from where he's been pacing, facing Naina once more before she continues.

"I already told you that what I need is to find the people who trapped Naveen, that they're the ones I want punished. What Rajveer Sir did... I still don't know if he was right or wrong, but he's already faced the consequences of his decision."

"Who are you to decide that? I'll ensure that he's punished by the military, there will be some way to make him pay."

Naina thinks of her brother's voice on the recorder that Captain Rajveer had handed over to her just before he left the academy, the pain in it as he begged his friend to kill him, his conviction as he spoke of his innocence. She had understood a little then, just how it had happened.

"My parents hold no ill will against him. They said..." Naina takes in a deep breath, tears coming to her eyes. "They said that perhaps it was a kindness after all of the torture and humiliation that Bhaiyya faced. I didn't... I didn't understand it then, I still don't fully, but I know that Rajveer Sir has suffered every day since the day that he shot Naveen." She pauses once again, before putting into words what she has never had the courage to say previously. "I know he would never have killed Bhaiyya unless there was no other choice. You should know that too."

She looks at Abhimanyu, seeing the deep hurt alongside his anger and knows exactly what it is that he's feeling. She knows, because she's gone through the same emotions. "It will take time to accept that, it took me time. Eventually, you will see it."

Just like Naina has, even if she can't bring herself to tell Rajveer.

/

It is Aalekh that tells her about his promotion.

He pulls her aside before the drill can start that morning, speaking in low voices away from the others.

It has been two weeks since Naina's confrontation with Captain Abhimanyu and he is still stiffly formal with her. She wonders if he sees her acceptance of the necessity of Rajveer's actions as a betrayal of her brother's memory.

Naina has struggled with that thought enough times herself.

"Sir is going to be made a Major," Aalekh tells her, "It'll be official in a few days."

Despite herself, Naina smiles. For a moment she allows herself to feel proud of his achievement without doubting her own feelings.

"He deserves it," she says quietly, "After Dr Mishra and then the latest operation."

"Will you call and congratulate him?"

There is a long pause as Naina looks away from Aalekh to the field where the other cadets are beginning to gather. "If he wanted me to know he would have called to tell me himself."

Aalekh could tell Naina at that moment about the way Rajveer Sir had announced it to him yesterday when he had called to check on Sir's health. Rajveer had hesitated when he asked Aalekh to tell Naina, before the announcement was made.

"You could tell her yourself, Sir." Aalekh had suggested, 'I can call her to the phone."

"It's alright, Aalekh. I'm sure she would prefer to hear it from you."

Now looking at the stubborn set of Naina's mouth, he wants to roll his eyes at the pair of them. He would laugh at how idiotic they are being if it wasn't so painful to watch.

"Suit yourself," he tells Naina. "But at least send him a card, everyone else will."

Naina knows that Aalekh is right. As unconventional as their engagement is, it would be remarked upon if she weren't to celebrate the achievement in some way. So she sits at her desk later that night, agonising about what to write in the card she has bought from the store. Too little, and he will wonder why she bothered. Too much, and he may read something else into it.

In the end, Naina settles for simplicity. _Congratulations, Rajveer Sir,_ she writes, still unable to drop her formality even with everything that has happened. _We are all proud of you, may victory continue to find you_.

She signs her name then doubts once again, and has the rest of her friends sign it too. Aalekh gives her a look as he does so and Naina tries to pretend she doesn't know what it means.

Three days later, the card clutched in his hand and the phone to his ear, Rajveer traces over her signature with a fingertip, wishing he'd had the courage to call her after all.

"She was proud, Sir." Aalekh tells him. "She smiled."

It's enough to make Rajveer smile too.

/

Rajveer has been a Major for two months when Abhimanyu finally calls him back.

"Listen, Raj, I wanted to say..." his friend is struggling and Rajveer stays quiet, giving him time. "I wanted to say I'm sorry. I should have called you before now."

"There's nothing to be sorry for, Chauhan. I knew what would happen when I told you, it's why I couldn't bring myself to for so long. It was natural that you reacted that way."

"Yes, well, I'm glad that Naina put me in my place when I went to confront her, even if that took me time to accept too."

"Did she?"

"Oh yes, I was bent on revenge and she made me think twice about it. I've been processing since then, trying to understand, and I think I finally do. I know you would never have done it if there was any other choice."

"Thank you, Abhi. It means a lot to hear that from you."

"And now that we're friends again I need to congratulate you, a Major already!"

"I suppose they thought that getting shot twice in three months merited some sort of reward."

Abhimanyu laughs and Raj laughs along with him, relieved that he hasn't lost one of his only friends left. "Tell me, Abhi, how are my old cadets?"

Abhimanyu gives him a rundown of how they are all doing, with one glaring exception. "And won't you ask me specifically about your fiancée?"

"We've been over this, Abhi. It's better not to focus on the relationship."

"So you don't want to know then?"

Rajveer's silence at the question speaks volumes.

"Fine, I won't tease you too much. She's doing well, I wouldn't be surprised if she were to win best cadet at the end of the year with the effort she's been putting in."

"And nobody is bothering her?"

"Major Nair tries, but between my efforts and her friends, he can't do too much damage. Brigadier Chandook has been more involved in the day to day training since you left, which keeps things fair."

"Keep me updated when you can, Abhi. We need to try and crack where this red box of Naveen's could be."

"I will, my friend, but I wish you could have been here to help us. We're out of clues now, but I feel as if we could have done it if we'd just been together."

Rajveer thinks about ifs and maybes. He thinks about what might have happened if Cadet Huda had trusted Naina more, and not called her parents to the academy that night. Would they have made it through? Would he be posted at the academy even now, assisting Naina to discover the truth about Naveen's innocence?

For a moment, Rajveer allows himself to consider the possibilities, before he abruptly dismisses them. Things would not have continued as they were, eventually he would have had to tell Naina the truth, and deal with her hate when he did so. Maybe he would've left anyway, maybe things would have turned out worse than they have now.

One thing is for certain, there is no going back.

**A/N:** I'm travelling for work tomorrow so might not be able to post an update, I promise I'll get it out as soon as I can!


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter Thirteen**

Two years in the academy, and Naina is no closer to the justice she sought than on the day she arrived. She knows that Naveen hid his evidence in a red box, knows where it was stolen from, and even has an idea of what it most likely contains, but all efforts to find other leads have turned up blank.

She has spoken to Rajveer only twice since his injury, each time to discuss further information that he had found out. Even posted on the border and far away from any usual sources of information, he has been trying his best to further their case.

Now the day of Naina's graduation is here, and she has to accept that she has failed in her mission. Was it all for nothing, the two years that she spent here? Naina can't allow herself to think like that. She has become a soldier after all, a soldier that her brother would be proud of, and even if she is now leaving the academy, hope still remains.

_While there is breath, there is hope._

He had told her so many things in those early days, when Naina was close to giving up. No matter how much their relationship has changed since then, Naina still remembers them all.

"Do you think Rajveer Sir will make it today?"

Naina glances over to where Pooja is making her own preparations, braiding her hair in the mirror. They had been allowed to move back into the same room together a month after Major Bhargav left the academy, and it has been a comfort to have Pooja's cheerful presence once more.

Naina can see the difference in her friend since the time they joined the academy. Fighting against Major Nair's bullying for her place here, Pooja found her own strength and her purpose along with it. Finding Rohit six months ago helped her to finally move on from that period of her life, the slap she gave him the farewell that she had needed.

Just as Pooja has tried to catch Naina's signal correctly, Naina has also tried to be a better friend. They have discussed Pooja's dreams and struggles in quiet voices in the evenings and while it may not be publicly acknowledged yet, Naina knows that shortly after graduation Ali and Pooja will each be speaking to their parents about their relationship. Ali's sisters appear to be on their side at least, and Naina believes that Pooja's mother suspects the truth.

Through all of their discussions, there is one thing that Naina and Pooja don't discuss, and that is Naina's engagement.

"He said that he would try." Naina tells Pooja. She knows that's as good as any promise.

/

"Raj! I knew you would make it." Abhimanyu greets him enthusiastically and Rajveer can't help but smile in return. Being made Vice Principal of the academy has done wonders for his friend's confidence. Rajveer is glad that his own posting meant he wasn't there to compete for the role, knowing Abhimanyu's personality as he does.

"Yes, Chauhan. I couldn't let my cadets down, even if they are no longer mine."

Abhimanyu smiles, "I think somehow they'll always be your cadets, Raj."

Rajveer's lips quirk in response, unable to resist the genuine happiness he feels at such a thought. "I hope you're right, I'm looking forward to seeing what the army makes of them all."

The boys are the first to arrive, immediately gathering around him and exclaiming. Rajveer takes time to greet each of them in turn, clapping them on the back and asking about their progress. The greeting he shares with Aalekh is one of understanding, having been in communication far more frequently with him than with the rest of the cadets.

"And who do you think will be awarded best cadet today?" Rajveer asks them, knowing the answer he wishes for.

"Who else but your Naina, Sir." Huda answers confidently, and for a moment Rajveer doesn't know how to react as the others exchange knowing looks. Huda's words show that something has changed with the young man, as does the look in his eyes. He has finally learned how to be just a friend.

"I certainly hope she will be." Rajveer admits to them, seeing smiles break out on their faces, as Yudi surreptitiously hands Huda a 100 rupee note.

"Told you, Yudi." Huda murmurs, and Rajveer pretends not to notice. No matter what else has changed about Huda, his bets certainly haven't.

Rajveer is about to change the topic when Naina and Pooja walk in, the latter chatting away as Naina nods her agreement about something.

He has to brace himself for a moment, because it has been more than a year since he last saw her and damn him for a fool, but he still loves her just as much as he did the day he left her.

Her eyes meet his as she walks in, and Rajveer notes that for a moment she looks happy, her face beaming as it used to when she would spot him, before she carefully controls it.

"Rajveer Sir!" Pooja calls out as she rushes towards him while Naina follows at a more sedate pace. He has just finished greeting Pooja when Naina finally reaches their circle, stopping directly in front of him.

"Hello Naina." Rajveer greets her quietly, his gaze taking in her appearance after one long year apart. She is surer in herself now, he can tell by her bearing. She has gained confidence in her decisions and actions, he knows this even by his conversations with Aalekh, and he can't help thinking that it was for the best he left her so that she could develop that alone.

He glances down, trying not to appear too obvious, and sure enough there it is. She's still wearing his ring.

"And that's our cue, guys." Yudi announces and shoos the others away, the crowd clearing from around them in a matter of seconds.

"It's good to see you, Sir." Naina greets him in return, and Rajveer feels his heart sink just a little at her continued formality. She seems to be examining him closely, and raising a hand, brings it up almost to his temple as if touch him.

"Your face..." Naina comments, and Rajveer reflexively raises his own hand to the scar above his right eyebrow, curving into his hairline.

"A reminder of the attack," he tells her, "Other than that, all of the other scars healed."

"I'm glad that you're fine," Naina says, quietly and uncertainly, "I was happy when I heard you'd been promoted."

"I should have called you myself to tell you."

Naina shrugs self consciously. "Aalekh told me."

He wishes then, that it really had been him.

The bell sounds and Naina glances in the direction of the parade ground. "I should move into position for the march past."

"I'll walk with you," Rajveer tells her, "Then find my place to watch."

They are silent as they walk towards the ground and he wishes that it could be less awkward between them. Once she would have had a hundred things to say to him, and he would've known what to contribute to fill the silences.

"I'll see you after the ceremony, Sir. My parents will be coming today, they'll... they'll be happy to see you."

"I'll be happy to see them too, Naina." Rajveer tells her, and as she moves to head towards the others, he calls out to her one more time. "Naina! Good luck for the best cadet award."

He winks at her, giving her a thumbs up, and Naina grins, real and undisguised. Unable to stop the smile that comes to his own face, Rajveer watches her go, before turning towards the seats the families will be occupying.

"Major Rajveer! Won't you join the faculty for the ceremony?"

Rajveer turns around at Brigadier Chandook's booming greeting, quickly saluting the commandant.

"Sir! It's good to see you. I was planning to sit with the families since I'm no longer a member of the academy staff."

"Nonsense." Brigadier Chandook tells him warmly. "I dare say that you had as sizeable an influence on the cadets that are graduating today as any other faculty member here. We are proud to have you attend as an ex-staff member, given your achievements since leaving us."

"Thank you, Sir. In that case, I would be happy to join you all in the faculty area."

Suriji greets Rajveer happily as he enters the dais, before exclaiming over the scar and beginning to question him over his posting on the border. Shalini joins them, hugging him quickly and telling him how well he looks.

"You must be very proud of Naina, putar." Suriji says suddenly. "No other cadet has worked as hard as her in the past year, and she's kept the rest of that group on their toes too. She will win the best cadet award for certain."

"I am very proud of her, Suriji." Rajveer's voice catches in his throat as he finds himself looking across at her. "I'm proud of all of them, but Naina... she was always destined to be the best."

He misses the knowing look that Suriji and Shalini exchange as he gazes at her, and it is probably for the best.

"So, Major, will we be receiving a wedding invitation soon?"

It is said almost teasingly, but Rajveer's face still shows his shock as he turns to face Shalini, struggling to come up with a response. "We're in no hurry, Shalini. Naina still needs to begin her career."

Shalini gives him a look that is all too knowing. "I hope you're prepared to explain that to Naina's parents when you meet them."

/

When Naina's name is announced for the best cadet award, he is the first one she looks for. Call it habit, or an acknowledgement of everything he did to help her reach this achievement, but Rajveer is the first one that she wants to share it with.

Their eyes lock, and she sees the grin of happiness on his face, the pride in his eyes. In that moment, nothing has changed from what they used to be to each other. That same warmth rushes up within her that always used to when he would smile at her like that, and Naina wishes... for the first time she allows herself to wish that they can be like that again, that she can set aside everything that tore them apart.

Then she's surrounded by her friends as they cheer and applaud her, hugging her before she goes to the dais to accept her award. Brigadier Chandook presents it to her before she salutes him proudly, turning back to the crowd to find her parents faces in it. Naina catches their expressions from a distance and knows that their happiness is mixed with fear, memories of her brother's own award coming back to them.

They are dismissed once the ceremony ends and Naina makes her way to her parents first, touching their feet and then allowing them to envelop her in a hug, her mother crying as she kisses Naina's cheek.

"There's nothing to cry about, Ma." Naina tells her, "I will make you both proud, I swear I will, and one day I will bring back Naveen Bhaiyya's lost honour too."

"Naina..." her father starts to say, stopping as he spots Major Rajveer heading towards them.

"Mr and Mrs Ahluwalia." He greets them, and then bends to touch both of their feet before he steps back. Naina can hardly contain her surprise at him doing so, at the unfamiliar feeling that rushes through her as he does.

"It's good to see you again, Rajveer Beta." Mr Ahluwalia greets him. "Naina told us that you were promoted, congratulations."

Rajveer turns to face her then, and Naina sees his surprise that she has discussed him with her parents. "Yes, the promotion came through around six months back."

"Well, it is good to see you again, and in more pleasant circumstances than the last time we met."

"Indeed, Mr Ahluwalia. I can't tell you how happy and proud I am to have seen Naina become the best cadet today. She truly deserves it, and I know she will have a bright career in front of her."

Naina looks at Rajveer searchingly, and she knows that he means every word he says. Today, she is willing to accept them happily. Today, she is willing to admit how much they mean to her.

"I couldn't agree more." Naina's father smiles at her proudly before he turns back to Rajveer once more. "Now that Naina has graduated, perhaps it is time to set a date for your wedding. Enough time has now passed that the gossip has died down, and that would put a stop to it once and for all."

Naina feels her breath catch, she hadn't expected her father to pursue the matter so soon. It makes sense she supposes, ever since Naveen's death they've worried about how her life will be settled. They've searched for someone who could live up to the legacy of the son they lost.

"Mr Ahluwalia, I..." Rajveer pauses, clearly conflicted and struggling to express what he wishes to say. "I think it would be better if we were to wait for a while longer."

"What reason is there to wait? You've already been engaged for more than a year."

"That is true," Rajveer begins cautiously, "But Naina is just beginning her career. She is going to be one of the best soldiers that our army has ever seen, and she deserves the chance to make her own name without a husband's attached to it. I wouldn't want... I would never want her achievements to be attributed to anything other than her own hard work."

He turns to Naina then, and she can't help the look of amazement that must be on her face. She had not known whether to expect him to ask for the relationship to be broken, or for more time, but the reason that he has given... Naina has always known that he is the very best of men, even when she hasn't wanted to admit it.

"And Naina, what is your opinion?"

"I agree with Major Rajveer," Naina tells her parents, quiet yet confident. "I would prefer to wait until we marry."

For a moment there is silence and then her father nods, accepting their decision. "I would prefer not to rush you both, given how this started. I hope, Major Rajveer, that you will keep in touch with us. You would be more than welcome to visit over the holidays if you are able, it would be good to be able to get to know you better."

"I regret that I won't be able to. I was able to arrange leave for today with great difficulty, I've received a new posting and will be shifting to the North East in a week, I won't be able to have any more leave sanctioned for some time."

"Well, it was a pleasure to see you. We'll leave Naina to say her farewells to you before we take her home with us."

As her parents walk away, they are left staring at each other, struggling for something to say. Finally Rajveer hands a slip of paper to her. "My contact details at my next posting, in case you need to get in touch with me. I've included my mobile number."

Naina takes it, looking down at the details before she looks up at him once more. "I'll let you know once I have my own posting details."

"Naina, I..." He reaches out then to grasp both her shoulders, and a wave of nostalgia washes over her at a gesture that is so familiar. "I really am proud of you, and I meant every word I said to your parents today. Nothing will make me happier than to see you become the soldier you were meant to be. Your parents will also see that you don't need me once you have made your own reputation. I hope that you don't object to the engagement remaining for now, I thought it would be for the best for the time being. We'll still dissolve it like I promised, once you've settled into your career."

Naina's mouth is suddenly dry, a lump in her throat. Of course he still wants to dissolve the engagement, he never wanted it in the first place, and she... nothing has changed, of course nothing has changed.

"Of course, Sir." She tells him, struggling to keep her voice steady.

"Contact me once you have your own posting, and Naina," his voice is warm, his eyes too full of emotions he can't possibly mean. "Stay safe."

"You too, Rajveer Sir. I'll be in touch soon."

Nodding, he finally releases her shoulders, slightly self conscious as he does so. "I'll go say farewell to the others, enjoy your holiday at home."

He turns, heading back towards the academy and Naina watches him go for a few moments before she turns back in her parents' direction.

They each have their own paths ahead, and perhaps it is for the best if those paths remain separate.

**End Part Two**

**A/N:** And now we enter the next phase! I promise that they won't be apart for the whole story, but Naina still has some way to go in realizing exactly what her feelings are.

(Thank you Norveen, I did have a good journey!)


	15. Chapter 15

**Part Three**

**Chapter Fourteen**

Naina's first posting is to Chhattisgarh.

When she receives the letter, she debates whether to call Rajveer or just text him the news, taking an hour to decide.

In the end she chooses to call.

He's made it clear that he doesn't want any deeper relationship with her, so what is it that she's afraid of? Naina has forgiven him, even if she's never said the words formally, she has made her peace with what he needed to do. What is stopping her from letting things go back to the way they were then? She has spent a long time lying to herself and now at last she can admit that she has missed him terribly.

There have been times in the past year when she has desperately wished for his encouragement or counsel, stopping herself first because of what he had done, and later because she worried he might read something more into it.

There is no need to worry now.

So Naina steels herself and calls, relieved when he picks up on the third ring.

"Naina, how are you?"

"Good Sir, I've received my posting. I'll be stationed in Chhattisgarh."

She tells him the exact base and the name of her commandant, and waits as he processes the information.

"And the other cadets?"

She lists all of their intended locations, having swapped the information with them as soon as they'd received the letters. Aalekh will be posted with Naina and the moment she had found out she had felt an immense sense of relief. Everything will be easier with her truest friend there. "Huda is being posted to your base, Sir."

"It'll be good to have him here, don't worry I'll keep him out of trouble. I'm glad that Aalekh will be there with you."

"We were both happy too." Naina admits.

"Then let's start with what you know about the region."

For the next hour they discuss politics and insurgencies, where the greatest risks reside within the state and past attacks against the armed forces that have taken place. To Naina it feels almost as if she is back in KMA once more, the same camaraderie that she used to feel with him then.

When everything that needs to be said has been, they both pause, Naina feeling a strange reluctance to hang up. It is the longest that they have spoken for in more than a year, the most that she has felt in tune with him since the day she learned the truth.

"Stay safe, Rajveer Sir." She finally tells him, "I hope Huda won't give you too much trouble."

"You keep yourself safe too, Naina, and trust your instincts. They'll see you through."

They say goodbye and Naina hangs up, placing the phone in her pocket.

It feels like she has finally turned a corner, she is ready to begin her life as a soldier.

/

The morning that Amardeep Huda arrives to Rajveer's base in Arunachal Pradesh, he is waiting by the gate. The younger man climbs out of the transport confidently, winking at the female soldier that he was seated by, and Rajveer knows that no matter what else might have changed about his former cadet, his Hudagiri remains intact.

"Rajveer Sir!" Huda hurries over as soon as he spots his old teacher, a bright smile on his face. He snaps to attention and Rajveer claps him on the shoulder. "No formalities, Huda. It's good to have you here, I was glad when Naina told me about your posting."

"She sends her love to you, Sir." Huda is peering at him with a grin, waiting to see his reaction. Raj raises his eyebrows.

"I'm quite sure that she didn't." He comments wryly.

Huda shrugs, "Maybe not in those words, but she did tell me 'Look out for Sir, Huda, and don't give him any trouble', which for Phoolan is almost the same thing."

Rajveer's lips quirk at Huda's interpretation and he shakes his head. "Well, why don't you go and settle in. I've requested that you be assigned to my unit, so we'll be seeing a lot of each other in the coming days."

Huda looks at him with something like amazement. "I know I've made mistakes in the past, Sir, but you've always been there to show me the right way. I want you to know..." Huda pauses, swallowing. "I want you to know that I've learned to be a better man. I don't think that way about Naina anymore, I've learned to be her friend. No matter what happens, I'll never let you down."

"I know you won't, Huda." Rajveer tells him seriously. "It's why I requested you, I always knew that you'd become a great soldier one day."

It's a good thing that he turns away then, so that he doesn't see the tears in Huda's eyes.

/

Naina's first posting goes better than she might have expected.

While her superiors know the truth about who she is, her official name on record here is Naina Singh, just as it was when she joined the academy. It gives her an easier start with her fellow officers than she might otherwise have had, the only gossip surrounding her the rumours that she killed not one but two terrorists while still a cadet.

Naina doesn't feel the need to answer those rumours, it's her skills now that she's concerned about, her ability to make a name for herself as an officer.

Aalekh being posted with her makes things easier. Naina ensures that he doesn't drink too much and never on duty, and he keeps her calm when circumstances test her. They are assigned to the same unit and their bond is so obvious that by the end of the second week there are rumours about that too.

Naina laughs and tells Aalekh that it will become clear to everyone in time just how false that particular piece of gossip is. When she tells Rajveer about it on the phone he laughs too, the sound warming her from the inside out even from across the line.

"Army bases are all the same," he tells her, "They'll find something else to speculate on in a week."

Sure enough they do, and Naina is able to concentrate on her duties. With nothing to distract her, she sets about becoming the best soldier that she is able to. She maintains contact with her friends from KMA, speaking to each of them at least once a month.

Ali and Pooja have been separated by their duties, but each of them is determined to blaze their own path in the army. Their parents have promised them that they can marry as soon as one of them makes Captain, and Naina prays for their sakes that it might be soon. Yudi is posted on his own too, and Naina thinks this might be good for him. Away from everyone who knew him, he can choose exactly how he wishes his fellow soldiers to see him, just another recent pass out looking to prove themselves. He will make his own future now, without the perceptions of others holding him back.

Naina and Aalekh quickly establish reputations for being able to win over the locals, able to understand the population's concerns as they walk a thin line between the conflicting forces. It gets them out of more than one tight spot, tensions defused that could easily have spilled over into violence.

Naina performs her duties well and she is respected by her fellow soldiers, but apart from Aalekh and a few of the female soldiers on base who she feels a kinship with, she remains aloof, without seeking to make further friendships. Naina has learned the hard way just how easily friendships can be damaged, she has learned how easily assumptions can be made. It's not that she's unable to trust, it's just that it doesn't come as easily to her these days.

It is a surprise then, when six months into her posting one of her fellow soldiers decides that he's in love with her.

It's almost enough for Naina to wish that the rumours about her and Aalekh had never died down in the first place.

/

It starts innocently enough, Lieutenant Vinod coming up to introduce himself to Naina and Aalekh in the mess, sitting down opposite them. He's part of a different unit to theirs, and wants to congratulate them on their quick thinking the previous day, an early warning of danger enough to save five fellow soldiers from walking into a minefield.

"We had our share of minefields at KMA" Aalekh comments when Vinod asks how they'd recognised the signs. Naina gives him a sharp look.

The conversation ends and Naina dismisses it as simple curiosity, except that Vinod is back again two days later, offering to join her on her morning jog, and the day after that, bringing her a cup of chai while she writes a report in the mess.

"Your admirer is on his way over," Aalekh mutters under his breath as he watches the young man approach.

"Aalekh." Naina's tone reproaches him, but she feels herself cringing at Vinod's overly friendly tone, her own answers short and to the point. When Aalekh goes to get up, she kicks his leg under the table to make him stay.

Naina is wary of admirers who don't know how to recognise that their feelings aren't returned. The

last thing she wants is another man who thinks she should love him just because of what he wants.

She thinks of Rajveer, who she hasn't spoken to in two weeks, and what he would think of this. The last thing she needs is for him to hear about it from someone else and get any bright ideas that Naina has fallen in love.

He had said he would call off the engagement immediately if she ever did, and she...

Naina shakes her head suddenly. "What do I do about him, Aalekh?"

"Dekh, Naina. Politeness isn't going to work here, you need to set him straight or he'll keep trying."

"And how am I supposed to do that in a way he'll accept, Aalekh?"

Aalekh rolls his eyes at Naina, before he pats her on her left hand. "I'm sure you'll figure it out."

She looks down at the ring that still sits there.

/

When Vinod is waiting for her the next morning, a smile on his face and a friendly comment on his lips, Naina is ready.

"Look, Vinod, I want to set something straight. If you want to be friends then I'm happy. However if you're looking for anything else from me it's never going to be a possibility so you might as well give up now and concentrate on someone who's actually interested."

He gapes at her. Naina supposes most men don't have practice in facing such direct rejection.

"But why? I know there were rumours about you and Lieutenant Sharma when you first arrived, but I watched you both, there's nothing going on between you."

Naina wonders why it is that men can never accept a woman isn't interested in them simply because she's not, without any alternate reason.

She doesn't want to prolong this though, and Aalekh's right, there's one reason that will get through to him better than the others.

"I'm engaged, Lieutenant Vinod." She holds up her hand to show him the ring. "And I neither want nor appreciate your attention. So please cease it before you make problems for me."

"But who to, and why doesn't anyone know?"

"Because my personal life is my own business and nobody else's." If their engagement is to eventually end, Naina knows it's best that the knowledge of it isn't widespread. "And I don't need to tell you."

Lieutenant Vinod seems to consider her words for a moment, and then he smiles. "Well until you're married, there's still a chance to win you over."

Naina wonders just what it is about her that attracts this type of man.

"Stay away from me." She tells him. "Or I'll punch you in the face,"

/

The threat wins her a reprieve, and for the next few weeks, Naina only has to deal with Lieutenant Vinod staring at her longingly rather than approaching her directly.

"You haven't told Sir, have you?" Aalekh asks while they're out on patrol, his voice purposefully quiet as he keeps pace beside her.

"Why would I, Aalekh? He doesn't need to hear about it."

"Doesn't he?" Aalekh raises his eyebrows. "I thought you two were finally talking to each other properly again."

"We have been, we are... but Aalekh, that doesn't mean he needs to hear about these things. Why should he care?"

"I know Sir would want to know if someone was bothering you."

"Who's this Sir you two keep talking about?"

Naina glares at Aalekh as their teammate Riddhi steps into line with them. After six months at the base it appears as if Aalekh is determined to ensure her personal life no longer remains private.

Naina likes Riddhi, she thinks Aalekh might even like her too, though she's certainly not going to pry. That doesn't mean Naina is ready to share her secrets though.

"Nobody." Naina says.

"Naina's fiancé." Aalekh replies at the same time. If anything she glares at him even harder then.

"Why are you both calling him Sir though?" Riddhi is looking at them both with an air of skepticism. "Is it a nickname or something?"

"More like a habit." Aalekh mutters.

"Shut up, Aalekh." Naina tells him, "Just because you're my best friend don't think it means you can get away with this. I'm not telling him and you'd better not tell him either."

"This is about Vinod, isn't it?" Riddhi finally catches on. "I thought you had it managed."

"I do." One more glare. "And Aalekh already knows that."

Riddhi smiles at them, "I always thought it was incredibly lucky that you two were posted together. It's rare to receive a posting with your best friend."

"It wasn't luck." Aalekh says, looking directly at Naina as if willing her to understand.

"What are you saying, Aalekh?"

Naina has thanked what she thought of as luck for the past six months, grateful each and every day as she navigates the politics of her first posting that she has him there with her.

"You still haven't realised that he would do anything for you, have you?"

Naina opens her mouth, ready to respond, to deny what Aalekh has just said, when there is a deafening boom from nearby, and they all hit the deck.

Whatever Naina might wish to say, her duty will need to come first.

/

Blood pouring out from the wound on her side, her head mixed up from the knock it took earlier, Naina finds that she has left far too much unsaid.

"Tell him, Aalekh. Promise me you'll tell him."

He kneels above her on the stretcher, his knees to either side of her as he presses down upon the wound to try and stem the blood flow.

"Chup kar Naina, I won't tell him anything. It's time you said it all yourself."

"No Aalekh, I... if I die you have to tell him that I forgave him, I understood. Tell him he was everything for me that he used to be."

"Shut up, Naina, just shut up, you're going to..."

Naina never hears what else Aalekh says, because the world goes blessedly dark.

Her last thought, is that she hopes to god he knows.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter Fifteen**

For the next three days Naina drifts in and out of consciousness, very rarely lucid as she fights through a series of increasingly confusing fever dreams.

Aalekh is with her through some of it, she knows that, because the grip he keeps on her hand anchors her to the bed she lies in even as the pain that sears her makes her want to flee it. He talks to her, but Naina can't make much sense of it, only snatches of words from time to time.

"Tell him." Naina begs when words allow her to, determined not to die with this undone.

"I have, Naina, I promise."

Naina rests a little easier with the confirmation and sleep overtakes her once more, that blessed darkness.

Naina dreams, so many dreams, and so vivid, she could almost believe they were real.

Within a new dream she opens her eyes to find Rajveer Sir by her bedside, her hand grasped tightly in both of his, tears falling wet upon her skin.

"Rajveer..." If Naina is dying, she feels that she can perhaps finally drop the Sir.

"Naina!" In the dream, he leans towards her, his gaze intent as he peers at her face. "Naina, I need you to fight, I need you to survive. Be strong for me."

"I'm trying, Sir, I promise I'm trying." Weakly she tries to squeeze his hand. "How did you come here?"

"Oh Naina..." she watches as he breaks down in tears, bending to place a fervent kiss to the back of her hand. "How could I not come?"

Her vision waivers, her eyes closing once more though she tries to force them back open. "Did Aalekh tell you? He was supposed to tell you."

"He did." Rajveer leans forward once more, this time placing a kiss on her forehead, his lips cool against her fevered sking. "Now I want you to sleep, Naina, and when you wake up, you're going to feel much better. You will get better, you will survive and for that you need to rest."

Naina thinks that even in her dreams, Rajveer has the best advice.

/

It takes five days for Naina to regain her consciousness fully, and on the day that she does, Rajveer calls her.

Aalekh hands over the mobile as it begins ringing, and Naina pauses, suddenly awkward as she thinks of the dream she had of him. He doesn't need to know about that though, and Naina certainly isn't going to tell him.

"Rajveer Sir..."

"Aalekh told me that you'd woken up and the fever is gone, are you alright Naina?"

There is a frantic edge to his voice that Naina hasn't heard often, when he is usually so calm and controlled.

"I'll be fine, Sir. The doctors say that the bullet passed straight through, and didn't hit any organs or bones, it was just the blood loss and the head injury that complicated matters."

"Thank god." He exhales like a sigh, and Naina knows then that he has been truly worried for her. "I'm sorry I couldn't be there when you woke up. Just concentrate on recovering now, I'll call your parents to let them know you're awake."

In the chaos that follows of doctors checking her, and phone calls from her family and friends, Naina forgets the strangeness of his phrasing, that there could have been a possibility he would be there when she woke up.

It is not until the day of her release from hospital that she finds out what he really meant.

Aalekh and Riddhi have come to collect her, and Aalekh pushes her wheelchair, intending to take her out into the warm afternoon sun. They have almost made it when Naina spots Vinod in the distance and she sighs, not wanting to deal with him while she's still recovering her strength. However rather than making a beeline for her like he usually would, when he spots her he abruptly veers off the path, pretending not to have seen them.

"Well that was strange," Naina comments, "I was expecting him to be even worse than he was before."

Riddhi laughs, "I expect Vinod has decided he isn't prepared to challenge a Major for you, especially one that loves you as much as yours does."

"I... What?" Naina turns around to look at Riddhi sharply. "What are you talking about, and how do you know he's a Major? Aalekh, if you said something..."

"I didn't need to when Sir was there to say it all himself."

"What are you talking about? Rajveer Sir was here? For gods sakes Aalekh, hurry up and park my wheelchair."

He does so, facing it to the bench that he and Riddhi settle themselves onto. "I thought you knew."

"I thought it was a dream, I never imagined he would have actually come."

Riddhi frowns. "Why not? I thought it was quite obvious how much he cares for you."

"Sir only got 2 days of leave." Aalekh explains, "He arrived the day you were injured, and only left when he was confident you'd recover."

"But what's Riddhi talking about, and how is it that Vinod knows?"

"Vinod came to see you in the hospital when Sir was already there."

"Vinod didn't say anything to him, did he?" Naina blanches, not wanting Rajveer to know of Vinod's idiotic crush on her.

"Oh no, he never got that far. He asked Aalekh who the Major was, and Aalekh told Vinod that was your fiancé. He hightailed it out of there pretty fast then."

"But what was Rajveer Sir doing?"

Aalekh shrugs, "Probably pleading with the doctors to save your life at that stage."

"Pleading with the doctors?"

"Possibly crying. He cried more than once." Aalekh pauses, "That first day he spent a lot of time by your bed, holding your hand."

"And crying." Riddhi adds helpfully. "He had definitely been crying when I met him, you weren't out of danger yet then."

"You met him? What did you say to him?" Naina is growing more amazed by the second, because there is a part of her that still can't process...

"I said 'you must be Naina's fiancé' and he said 'Oh, did she tell you about me' and I lied and said yes then I left him with you. I must say Naina, I don't know why you haven't told everyone because if I had a fiancé like that I would definitely be boasting about it."

Naina looks helplessly at Aalekh, hoping that he'll give a reasonable explanation. He stays silent.

"We decided to keep it quiet." Naina finally says, "While I'm still building my career."

"But why do you call him Sir?"

"Habit."

"Idiocy."

Aalekh's reply is said at the same time as Naina's and she glares at him. "What are you trying to say, Aalekh?"

"I'm saying that it's quite obvious neither one of you is actually going to break this engagement. So stop pretending that you will."

"I'm pretty sure," Riddhi breaks in, "That this is going to the most interesting engagement I've ever heard about."

"It's complicated." Naina tells her, "It would take a long time to explain everything."

"Rajveer Sir was our teacher at the academy and Naina's mentor. Someone started false rumours about their relationship and they had to get engaged to save their reputations."

Apparently not as complicated to explain as Naina had thought it would be.

"Thank you, Aalekh, for that excellent summary." Naina tells him sarcastically. "So as you can se,e Riddhi, it was for the best we kept it quiet so that it could be dissolved later. Rajveer Sir does not really want to marry me, he's just waiting for enough time to pass so we can end it."

Aalekh and Riddhi exchange a look, as if wondering who Naina thinks she's kidding exactly.

It's certainly not them.

/

Huda notices a change in Rajveer after Naina's injury. His former teacher has often been difficult to read, and Huda has made something of a game out of trying to figure out his exact mood.

Huda admires his commanding officer, he hopes that someday he can be as fine a soldier and a gentleman as Major Rajveer is. He hopes though, that he will never be as bad as the Major is in managing his personal relationships.

"You got through to her, Sir?" Huda asks, as Rajveer comes back to their table at the mess, having rushed out to call as soon as Aalekh had notified him that Naina had woken up.

"Yes, Huda. She's doing well, you should call her to speak later."

"I'll leave Phoolan to rest for today, Sir." Huda tells him, "I'll call her tomorrow."

Huda will never forget the look of panic on Rajveer's face the moment he had received the call about Naina's injury, or how he had rushed off immediately to his superiors, his leave arranged quickly. He had been gone from the base within an hour.

"Did you tell her, Sir?" Huda asks, already knowing what the answer is, but wanting Rajveer to say it anyway. "Did you tell her you loved her?"

Rajveer gives a short, almost shocked laugh. "Lieutenant Huda, why would you..." He stops suddenly, shaking his head. Perhaps he is also tired of pretending. "No, Huda, I didn't tell her."

"But what are you waiting for, Sir? She almost died, shouldn't she know the truth?"

"Naina does not love me, Huda, and I don't want my feelings to influence her decision on what to do with her life. It's enough to me that we share the same relationship we once did, that she trusts me once more. I need to be happy with that."

"If you say so, Sir." Huda says doubtfully.

Huda doesn't think he's ever seen the Major look so vulnerable or so lonely as he does in that moment.

He also thinks he's never seen a bigger fool.

/

As much as Rajveer might have tried to convince himself that he can be happy to be only a friend and mentor to Naina, he knows it's a lie.

He still loves her, he will always love her. Seeing her lying on the bed in the hospital, pale and barely clinging onto life, had hammered it home to him once again. If something were to happen to her he would lose all of his reason to live.

But as much as Rajveer aches for her to love him back, he cannot accept a relationship with her for anything less than that. If they were to marry and Naina did not love him, it would eat away at him inside, killing him slowly.

He knows that's melodramatic but it's nothing less than the truth.

Should he lay his cards on the table as Huda thinks he should, and confess everything? He has only just learned that she has forgiven him, he can't possibly hope for more so soon.

Rajveer calls her once a week now to check in, and still wishes that it were possible to call more often. They talk about many things; Huda's current flirtations, Aalekh's budding romance with one of their team members, news from the other cadets, and when there is nothing else to talk about, themselves.

They have opened up to each other slowly during these long months apart, discussing topics they've never spoken about with anyone else. Rajveer has told Naina of the despair and loneliness he faced after Naveen's death, unable to even tell anyone the truth of what had happened. Naina has spoken of her own dark years as friends and family turned against them, of the single minded desire that had developed that no matter what, she should prove her brother innocent.

"I couldn't see anything beyond it," she admits, "But I'm learning to now, to let it only be part of who I am."

Today when Rajveer calls he has some news to tell her. "I've been given leave for Diwali. My Colonel seems to think it's some sort of a crime to have taken only three days off in the last year."

Naina laughs, and Rajveer wonders if she realises that all three of thosemdays were spent at her side. "I'll be on a patrol over Diwali, Ma and Baba were disappointed when they learned I couldn't come home. I've promised them that I'll try to come and see them as soon as possible. Where will you be going for Diwali?"

"I'm not sure, I might check what Abhimanyu's plans are in case he's happy to have me, I don't have any family to go home to."

There is a long pause before Naina speaks again. "You could visit my family. I think... I know my parents would like to have you there."

"I wouldn't want to impose, Naina."

"Impose on what? They're alone and they won't have any visitors. In truth, it would make them happy to have a guest at Diwali. If I can't be with them then I would like you to be."

Rajveer ignores the warmth he feels at her words, the silly smile that comes to his face. "If you're sure they wouldn't mind, then please ask them. Don't let them know that you've mentioned it to me already in case it's a problem."

In the end it is not Naina who calls him back but her father, the number having long been saved in Rajveer's mobile.

"Rajveer Beta, Naina mentioned you had some time off over Diwali. I hope that you can come and spend it with Meera and I."

"Of course, Uncle, I would love to spend Diwali with you both." Raj tells him, "I just wish Naina could have been with us."

"As do we, but if not Naina, then at least we will have our future son-in-law with us. It will be good to spend Diwali with family once again."

Things may still be far from settled between Rajveer and Naina, but it appears that even so, he has found himself a family once more.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter Sixteen**

Mr Ahluwalia is there to pick Rajveer up at the airport when his flight lands, waiting outside the arrival barriers.

Rajveer hurries over, bending down to touch the older man's feet, before Mr Ahluwalia pulls him up, clapping him on the shoulder.

"I would've made my own way to the house, Uncle, there was no need for you to come so far."

Naina's father smiles, "It's your first time visiting us, what type of a father-in-law would I be if I didn't come to pick you up?"

The phrasing makes Rajveer awkward and he wonders once again if he's done the right thing by coming to visit them. If Naina decides to end the engagement eventually then he will have placed her in an even worse position, her family's expectations raised only to be disappointed.

Yet Naina had been the one to suggest the visit, and Rajveer can't help but hope because of that. He hopes, because he doesn't know if he has the strength to give her up, if he could walk away still whole. One day or another they will both have to make a decision, and all Rajveer can hope for is that she chooses him.

He will wait as long as necessary, but let her choose him.

They make small talk as they drive, Mr Ahluwalia pointing out local landmarks along the way, and before long they have reached the house, a house that Rajveer remembers all too well.

"It's technically not my first time visiting you, Uncle." Rajveer reminds him. "It was on my first visit that I learned Naina's true identity."

"And I will be forever thankful that you did, or she may not have remained in the academy much longer." Mr Ahluwalia comments, his mouth set in a grim line. "She told us everything that you did for her."

"I couldn't have done any less for her after I found out she was Naveen's sister." Rajveer comments quietly. That may have been the truth in the beginning, but once he had gotten to know Naina, he would've done anything for her for her own sake.

Mrs Ahluwalia opens the door for them, and once again Rajveer bends to touch her feet as she places her hand on his head in blessing.

It is evening by this time and they ask him to settle in, pointing him towards the guest room and washroom. Rajveer places his things in the room before quickly washing up, making his way back towards the main room.

"I brought some local sweets from where I'm posted," he announces, handing the box over. "I hope you like them."

"I'm sure we will, Beta." Mrs Ahluwalia tells him kindly, "But there was no need, the biggest gift is to have you with us."

"You must be missing Naina at this time," Rajveer comments, "I know she had spent last Diwali with you."

"In truth, we're used to quiet Diwali celebrations. Ever since Naveen... well, there hasn't been much point in celebrating."

Raj nods, understanding, before a smile comes to his face. "Did Naveen ever tell you why we weren't allowed home our first Diwali or what we did in the academy then? No? Well..."

/

For all that Rajveer might have felt awkward on his arrival, staying with the Ahluwalias turns out to be surprisingly easy. It has been many years since Rajveer's parents died, but the family's small house reminds him of faded memories and the comfort of home.

He tries his best to boost their spirits during his time with them, telling amusing stories of his and Naveen's time at the academy, and even of his recent time teaching there, most of those stories involving Naina.

In turn they tell him stories from Naveen and Naina's earlier years, back when they were a complete family.

They play cards together the second night, before he takes them outside to burn sparklers, saying that they need to do so for Naina's sake, who won't be able to. She had called them earlier in the day to wish them, while their patrol was halted in a safe village.

"I hope you're enjoying your Diwali," she tells him, "I've been thinking of you all there together while I'm stuck here."

"We all would've enjoyed it more if you were here, Naina." He tells her honestly, "Maybe next year we can spend it together."

"Maybe we can." Naina agrees and Rajveer can't help the smile that comes to her face as he farewells her and hands the phone back to her mother.

He has been hoping that the topic of their marriage won't come up, but it has to at some point. Sure enough on the evening of his second full day there, Mr Ahluwalia broaches it. Rajveer will be leaving early for the airport the next day and it is their last chance to discuss the matter.

"Rajveer, I don't know if now is the right time to bring this up, but have you and Naina spoken about setting a date?"

Rajveer pauses, hoping that he can find the right words to convince them that it is not yet the right time.

"We haven't, Uncle. A lot has happened this year, including Naina's injury, and what I said at her graduation still holds true. It would be better to wait."

"I respect your reasons for wanting to wait, but I also wanted to check..." Mr Ahluwalia suddenly seems as awkward as Rajveer himself feels. "Are there any other reasons why you don't wish to proceed with the wedding? At the time and considering the circumstances, we didn't give you a choice. Now that we know you, we know there could never have been any truth to those rumours. We asked a great deal of you when we demanded the engagement take place."

Rajveer gives Naina's father a wry smile. "The decision saved my career as much as it did Naina's reputation, it was the correct one to make."

"My question still stands, and I want you to be honest with me. There is nothing that Meera and I would like more than for you to become our son-in-law. You are exactly the type of partner that we would have chosen for Naina, even without the circumstances that led to it. We want you and Naina to be happy in your marriage though and it seems as if you're both reluctant to agree to a date for the actual wedding."

"Uncle, I..."

Rajveer struggles to find the words to express himself correctly, not certain what the best outcome to this conversation would be. Mr Ahluwalia is giving them both an out, and perhaps for Naina's sake he should take it. The very thought of it is like a stab in the gut.

"There is nothing more important to me than Naina's happiness," he finally continues, "When we became engaged, it was immediately after Naina discovered a terrible truth about me. That I had killed Naveen, that I had lied to her throughout the entire time I knew her. She found this out and then she was forced into a relationship with me."

"I thought that things were better between you now," Mrs Ahluwalia breaks in, "The way that Naina talks about you, it's exactly how she used to. Then when you rushed to her side when she was injured..."

"Things are better between us," Rajveer agrees, "Naina has forgiven me and we've rebuilt the bond we used to share but Naina... Naina does not love me." The statement is harder to say than he had thought it would be, and it takes every ounce of courage in him to continue. "And if we are ever to marry then it needs to be her choice, truly her choice, with no compulsion from anyone. I could never agree to it otherwise. Neither of us would ever find happiness unless it was the case."

There is silence for a moment, and then Mr Ahluwalia reaches out to cover Rajveer's hand with his. "Today I can truly say that you are the best choice for my daughter. All I can hope is that she makes the same decision and that we can officially welcome you to the family soon. I'll call her to tell her that it's her choice, that we won't hold her to the promise she made. I truly hope, for both of your sakes, that she chooses you."

Rajveer hopes she does too, because all of his chances of happiness rest upon it.

/

Finally back on base after the four day patrol, Naina logs in to check her emails. Alongside one from Yudi, which she reads with a smile, she sees that her mother has sent her some photos. Opening the message, Naina waits as they load, her hand going to her mouth as she sees the first one.

Her parents are smiling, sparklers in hand as they look at the camera, and she knows that Rajveer must have taken it. He is in the next photo, playing cards with her father, both of them laughing. In the next he sits with her mother in the garden, smiles on both of their faces as they discuss something.

Naina stares, and then she reads the message.

_Happy Diwali my darling Naina._

_Thank you for sending Rajveer to us, I can't remember a happier festival since your brother died. Nobody can ever replace Naveen, but with Rajveer in the house I almost felt as if I had a son once more._

_We all missed you a great deal._

_Love, _

_Ma_

Naina wipes at her eyes, struggling not to cry right there in the shared computer lab. She had known that he would be good for her parents, she hadn't known that he would accept them as his family.

Looking at the photos once again she feels a warm rush of emotion, an almost physical longing to have him there with her and suddenly Naina _knows_.

She loves him.

Naina has to take a deep breath in, her face suddenly in her hands, because despite everything, she truthfully hadn't been expecting this.

How could she have expected to fall in love with him after everything that has happened between them? They have fallen apart and then put themselves together again and now Naina finds that along the way she has made space for something entirely new.

Is it new though or has she been kidding herself this entire time?

Would the truth have hurt so much when it was revealed if she hadn't loved him even then? Was it just that Naina could never see beyond her mission to recognise this feeling, has she been willfully denying it all this time? She thinks back to how she had felt when she had heard Dr Mishra confessing her own love, to the feeling of being gathered in Rajveer's arm after the psychoanalysis, and again post her trial.

How could Naina have known that she loved him, when she had never been in love before? She learned the hard way not to trust her own feelings after all of those whom she had cared for betrayed her.

How could she not love him, when he is what he is. How could she possibly ever love anybody else?

Naina may have finally figured out how she feels, but sitting there with her head in her hands, she still has no idea what to do about it.

/

As ridiculous as it seems, Naina hesitates to call him now.

What if he senses a difference in her voice and guesses? Will it make things awkward between them, will the bond they've been building up break once more? She alternates between longing to hear his voice and dreading the moment that he'll call her up because of how nervous she feels.

Naina looks back on their interactions now, searching for a confirmation that he could feel the same way as her. Rajveer has been her mentor, her only support, and her friend. He has been kind and he has fought for her, even at the cost of his own reputation and career, but never once has he overstepped any boundaries.

There was a time, back at the academy and before all of the accusations, where he was far more free with her, where Naina senses that he allowed himself to simply be himself. From the moment of the solitary confinement though, he has kept all of his speech and actions under careful restraint, ensuring that no second meaning can be taken from them.

Since the time of the engagement they have become friends again, more so than during their time at the academy, now that there is not the barrier of teacher and student to keep them apart. Yet Rajveer has consistently told her that he will end the engagement whenever she wants him to, that she has only to tell him. Naina can understand that he wants it to be her decision, but if he felt something for her, wouldn't he have tried to win her over by now? Wouldn't he have given some type of indication of his emotions?

"Aalekh, how do I really know what Rajveer Sir wants?"

Aalekh gives Naina a long, measuring look. "Why don't you try asking him?"

She looks down at her hands, to the gleam of the ring on the left one. "That does seem like the easiest way. Maybe I'm scared of what he'll say. As long as I don't ask, I can pretend not to know the truth."

"What are you scared of? Sir would do anything for you, he's always been willing to do anything for you."

"That's what I'm afraid of, Aalekh. That if I tell him then he'll marry me anyway, even if he doesn't want to."

"If you tell him...?" Aalekh leans forward, waiting to hear the answer.

"That I..." Naina looks down at her hands again, clenching them. She can't say it, not yet when she's still so uncertain of everything.

"That you love him." Aalekh finishes off for her. "Naina, you don't need to be scared. Just ask him, do it today. Do it or you'll spend the next five years engaged to him, wondering what to do next."

"You're right, Aalekh, I will." Naina stands abruptly. "At least if I know the truth I can decide what to do next. I'll go and call him straight away."

She is interrupted by the ring of her mobile and glancing down, Naina sees her father's number. She hurries outside to answer it.

"Hi Baba, how are you? I just saw the Diwali photos that Ma sent, it looks like you had a good time."

"We did, Naina, though we missed you terribly. Naina, I've called you today to talk about something important, it's time we discussed your engagement properly."

Naina feels her stomach roil in nervousness. Even if she now knows she loves him, that's a long way from being ready to go forward with the marriage, when she has no idea how he feels.

"What is it, Baba?"

"Naina, Major Rajveer spoke with me while he was visiting over Diwali. I asked him why neither of you were willing to set a date and he was very honest with me. I still believe organising your engagement was the best decision we could have made at the time, but I also know now that to hold you both to that promise when the circumstances were not your fault would be unfair."

"What are you saying, Baba?" Naina can scarcely process what her father is saying. "Do you not want us to get married now?"

"No, Naina, that's not what I'm saying. I'm saying that I agree with Major Rajveer and that there shouldn't be any compulsion for you to marry. If you wish to break off the engagement then we will support you, enough time has passed that there shouldn't be any gossip that will harm you. We won't pressure you to marry, Naina, and the decision of when to do so is in your hands."

Naina says goodbye to her father and wanders back into the mess almost in a daze. A few months ago she might even have been happy at her father's words, at knowing that she could make her own decision without disappointing her parents.

Now Naina just feels heartsick.

Rajveer doesn't want to marry her, the only reason he ever agreed was to protect her reputation, and just as he has promised her all this time, he's finally worked out a way for them to gracefully end things.

"Well, are you going to call him?" Aalekh raises his eyebrows as Naina slumps back into her chair, the phone now back in her pocket.

"There's no need," Naina responds dully, "I already know how he feels."

"What are you talking about?"

"He convinced my father to let us end the engagement." Naina can feel tears coming to her eyes and angrily presses the heel of her hands to them. "Why would he have done that if he wanted to marry me? I'm only an obligation to him."

"Naina, listen, you need to..."

"Forget it, Aalekh. It was ridiculous for me to think he might feel the same. Give me a few days, and I'll call him to ask if he wants to end things now or wait awhile longer."

Naina stands, making her way to the exit before Aalekh can say anything, leaving him staring at her as she departs.

How could two people possibly misunderstand each other so badly?

Aalekh knows he can't let them ruin things for themselves. He'll call Major Rajveer and tell him to clear things up, try and convince the man to be brave and tell Naina the truth about how he feels before she makes good on her promise.

When he calls, Major Rajveer is off base, only expected to return the following week. Aalekh supposes it's a good thing, at least Naina won't be able to get in touch with him immediately either to throw away her own happiness.

Aalekh thinks he's got time to fix things between them.

He's not counting on their commanding officer asking for volunteers the next day, for a mission where they may be away for a number of months and out of contact with the outside world.

Naina immediately puts up her hand.

Aalekh curses under his breath, then raises his own.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter Seventeen**

"I still can't quite work out how we got here."

Aalekh turns to face Riddhi from where he'd been surveilling the land below through his field binoculars.

"I'm here because Naina's a coward, and I couldn't let her go alone. I don't know why you volunteered though."

"I thought it was brave of her to be the first to volunteer," Riddhi comments, ignoring the second part of his question as she looks down with her own binoculars before making a note of the movements below in her notepad. "Why are you calling her a coward?"

"Because she would prefer to deal with terrorists than her own feelings. If I die out here I'm blaming her and Rajveer Sir and their stupid engagement."

"How's he to blame? I still have no idea how any of this happened, all I know is that Naina put up her hand, then you put up yours, and now here we are."

Here, being the middle of nowhere, keeping tabs on a possible terrorist training camp and trying to figure out their plans and strength.

"Rajveer Sir is the best officer I've ever met, I would do anything for him, just like I would for Naina. At graduation he comes to me and he says 'Aalekh, I've called in some favours so that you can be posted with Naina, I know I can count on you to be there for her'. He was right, he knew I'd look out for her, and now it's brought me here."

"You're a good friend, Aalekh, and I know Naina truly appreciates that." Riddhi tells him sincerely. "We'll get through this and then you can go and knock their heads together."

"Haan," Aalekh responds shortly, before putting down his binoculars and turning to face Riddhi properly. "But you still haven't told me why you volunteered. What are you doing here?"

Riddhi laughs, a little self deprecatingly, and then shakes her head. "The truth then? Just like you'd follow Naina anywhere, I'd do the same for you. So I guess for now she'll have two of us following her around."

Aalekh stares at her for a moment and then abruptly he grins, reaching out to take her hand. "At least you're not afraid of the truth. Bole to... Do you..." he's more nervous than he's felt in years. "Can I kiss you?"

Riddhi's answering grin is all the reply Aalekh needs, and he crosses the distance between them quickly, his lips briefly pressed to hers. That's all it can be, here and now while they're out on a patrol.

"Well that's us sorted out then," Riddhi remarks, "Now we just need to figure out what to do about your best friend."

/

She had written him a letter.

Rajveer keeps it in his pocket still, along with a photo of her that he took from the file he had on her at the academy. He knows it's all he has to get him through the next few months, until her mission ends and he'll finally have the chance to ask her what she means.

He had returned from a solo mission to find the letter, and a message passed on via Huda, who for once had been extremely reluctant to do so.

"Aalekh left a message for you with me, Sir, and I want to stress that these are Aalekh's words not mine. He said 'You tell Rajveer Sir he's as big an idiot as Naina is, and that it's time for him to tell her the truth.'"

Aalekh's message may have been cryptic, but Rajveer has a sinking feeling he knows exactly what Aalekh was referring to as he thinks of Naina's letter once again.

_Dear Rajveer,_

_My father called me and told me about the conversation you had, that you convinced him to allow us to end the engagement. I know that you have done this for my benefit, just as you have done everything until now. I will always be grateful to you, for what you have done for me, for all of your support. I do not want to be an obligation to you, and I am afraid that that is what this engagement has been, for far too long. I have volunteered for a mission that may take me away for a number of months, and I do not know when I will return. When I do, I hope that we can meet and take a final decision on our future. No matter what you decide, you will always remain one of the most important people in my life, that will never change. You have my trust, as you always have._

_Naina_

She had written to him, only used his name, no Sir or rank attached. She had written of being an obligation to him, and of her fears that he thought of the engagement that way. Aalekh is right, even if the way he had phrased it was insubordinate; it is past time that he told her the truth. If she can find it in her heart to love him even a little then he will settle for that, he will do his best to win more of that love for himself, each and every day.

Naina will be away for a number of months and when she returns, Rajveer needs to ensure that he is ready to tell her he loves her.

/

Huda would find all this far more amusing if he wasn't so worried about his friends.

Aalekh had called him the day before they were leave, when he still couldn't get a hold of Rajveer Sir.

"Dekh, Huda. I'm trusting you to get this message to Sir. We'll come back safely but he'd better be ready to do something about all this when we do because I can't take much more of it."

Huda feels like reminding Aalekh that it's not that long ago that he was madly in love with Naina himself, and perhaps he's not the best person to be getting involved in this; but he knows those days are truly done.

Instead he watches as Major Rajveer pines and worries, all the while oblivious to the admirer he has on base.

Lieutenant Nikita is in one of the other units they sometimes work with, and Huda would have pursued her himself after she was transferred on base if he hadn't realised early on where her affections lay. He's not going to do that to himself twice.

So instead he watches as she does her best to bring herself to Rajveer Sir's notice, to find opportunities to speak to him, or to impress him, all while his commander notices nothing. It would be hilarious if it didn't remind him a little too strongly of his own previous behaviour.

Today Huda watches as Major Rajveer once again pulls out the note that he carries from his pocket, his thumb tracing over the words as he smoothes over the lines. He has that look on his face, the same one he's had ever since he first found out Naina had signed up for a long term covert mission.

Nikita pulls up the chair in front of Huda, interrupting his musings, and he gives her a flirtatious smile, because no matter what his intentions are he's still the same as he's ever been.

"Tell me something, Huda," she begins before he can even open his mouth. "Major Rajveer was your teacher at the academy, so you would know him better than anyone. I've tried everything to get his attention, and I just can't tell if he's interested or not."

"He's not." Huda breaks in, but Nikita just continues.

"Then how do I make him interested? He just has to see me properly, as more than a fellow soldier. Once that happens, I know we'd be perfect together."

"You want my advice?" She nods. "Pick someone else. The Major is never going to look at you that way."

"But there has to be something! I'm not ready to admit defeat, there has to be a way."

Huda laughs, he laughs so hard that he almost falls off his chair, because it's rather ironic that he should be the one to give this advice. "Take it from someone who used to think that way and learned their lesson, you don't want to go down that road. So listen to me and listen properly. Major Rajveer is engaged, and he loves his fiancée more than life itself. See that look on his face? He's pining for her right now. So before you embarrass yourself or do something to ruin your career, pick someone else to pin your affections on."

The next week Lieutenant Nikita starts flirting with a Captain in their regiment.

Huda congratulates himself on a job well done.

/

Three months into their mission and Naina is beginning to wonder what she's done.

"I wish you hadn't signed up for this with me, Aalekh." She tells him quietly, the afternoon that three of their comrades' bodies have been taken away to send back to their families. "You and Riddhi shouldn't be here."

"And you should?" He asks rhetorically. "No matter what reason you signed up, we're doing important work here. We'll complete the mission and go back safely and then after you've cheated death multiple times maybe you'll finally have the courage to tell Sir how you feel about him."

"Maybe I will," Naina muses, "One way or another I'll get to know. I sent him that note, so we have to talk once I'm back."

Aalekh gives her a searching look. "Why do I get the feeling you'll still find some way to avoid it anyway?"

"Enough about me, what's going on with you and Riddhi? I've seen the looks you two keep giving each other."

"She likes me. I like her. Some of us actually communicate these things."

Naina hits him on the arm, but she laughs as she does so, and for a moment, everything is a bit lighter.

"We will get through this, Naina." Aalekh promises her, "We signed up for this because we're soldiers and we believe in what we're doing. We'll protect the country and we'll go home again and maybe..." he pauses as if for dramatic effect. "We'll all finally get promoted."

She laughs properly then, and Aalekh really does believe it will be alright.

/

It takes six months to complete their mission.

Six months, in which a third of their team is killed, including one of their commanding officers. Their second commanding officer is so badly wounded during their final stand that there is no choice but to bind her wounds as well as possible before Naina ventures back into the fray, rallying the remainder of their unit, and praying that Colonel Sakshi will still be alive when everything is over.

They do win in the end, and Colonel Sakshi does survive.

Naina knows that things could have worked out very differently though.

There are fifteen of them returning in the end, miles away from where they first started. She sits in the back of an army field ambulance alongside Aalekh and Riddhi, a pressure bandage applied to her neck and jaw where the terrorist's knife had almost cut right through her, if she hadn't managed to stop him in time.

They've butterfly taped it together for now but Naina knows it will need stitches.

Aalekh is covered in blood, most of it not his own, and Riddhi has a glazed look to her eyes, as if she's not entirely with them.

They have seen so many people die today.

The field ambulance arrives to the base at last and they find themselves escorted towards the hospital wing, Colonel Sakshi and two of their comrades carried on stretchers while the rest of them limp along. Naina doesn't even know which base they've come to, but she submits to the doctor's administrations, waiting while the anaesthesia takes effect until they begin to stitch her up.

"It will scar," the doctor tells her when he's done, "But after a few years it won't be too noticeable, just a faint line."

Naina just nods, she knows she's lucky to be alive when so many of her fellow soldiers aren't.

The stitches done, she climbs down from the bed, vacating it for the next waiting soldier and refusing the offer of a drip to replace her lost fluids. She stands for a moment wondering what to do.

They are without a commanding officer and Naina knows that someone will need to take charge of them.

"Aalekh," She tells him quietly, "You stay here with the others, I'm going to see about getting our accommodation organised. Everyone will need somewhere to sleep once they've been checked over."

For the next hour she works with the administrative staff, finding bunks for all of their team mates who will be cleared for release from the hospital, and confirming the names of the fallen soldiers. By the time it is done, Naina is exhausted, but she knows that there's still work to do. Someone will have to give a final report to the base's commandant and all she hopes for is that they're able to wait for the next day when everything will be easier to speak about.

For now though, she heads to the communication centre, needing to know if anything has happened in her absence, needing to know...

"My name is Lieutenant Naina Singh Ahluwalia," she tells the officer on duty, "I need to check if there are any messages for me in the system."

The officer duly checks, printing out two messages for her. The first is from her parents, roughly three months ago, asking her to get in touch as soon as she's able. The second is from Rajveer, a month ago, telling her of his transfer to another base and giving his new contact details so that she can find him when she returns.

Naina nods and pockets both. She will call her parents as soon as possible and Rajveer after that, but she can feel her hands shaking, and she's beginning to feel faint, and Naina knows she needs some food. She heads back to the hospital first, to ensure the other soldiers know of the arrangements that have been made for them, and then collecting those that have been discharged, they make their way to the mess.

Aalekh has already picked up their food, bringing it back to the table where Riddhi sits, still dazed. Naina has just finished discussing the arrangements with one of their fellow lieutenants and has sent them to get their own plate, when she feels a hand on her arm, and turns to find the last face she'd expected to see there.

Rajveer stands in front of her, his face plainly worried, and Naina can only stare at him in amazement.

It's then that she remembers the note about his transfer and realises she still doesn't know the name of the base they're on.

"Naina, are you alright? The instant I heard you'd arrived I went to the hospital to find you but they told me you'd already come to the mess." He grasps her shoulders, his hands warm and comforting, and Naina wants to cry at the sweet familiarity of it. "Please Naina, let me get you to your table."

She's nodding, ready to let him lead her there, when the world abruptly turns black.

/

Naina wakes up to find Aalekh and Riddhi looking down at her. She notes that Riddhi at least looks a bit less shell shocked now.

"Aalekh, did I just dream that or is Rajveer really here?"

"He's here, in fact he carried you back to the hospital." Aalekh grins then. "Bole to... bilkul Bollywood Hero ka jaisa."

Naina wonders why she's had to be unconscious every time that has happened. "Where is he now?"

"You've been unconscious for six hours, they put you on a drip. You should've been on one when you first arrived but you were too stubborn and got away before they could make you. Sir got called to a meeting about an hour ago."

"What's going to happen to us now?"

"You'll be kept at the hospital overnight for observation, after you collapsed they're not willing to take chances. Everyone else has settled into their assigned accommodation, Riddhi and I are just waiting for Sir to come back and then we'll go and rest."

"You don't need to wait for him, Aalekh. You two go and sleep, I'll be fine here by myself."

"She won't be by herself at all!" Huda is beaming as he enters the room, though he turns serious as he sees the bandages on Naina's neck and jaw. "You had to go and prove you're more of a hero than I am, didn't you, Phoolan?"

She smiles and holds out a hand to Huda to welcome him. "It's good to see you again, Huda."

Aalekh and Riddhi say their farewells, his arm around her waist to support her as they head towards the accommodation, and Huda settles himself into the seat next to Naina's bedside.

"We were worried about you," he informs her, "Both you and Qaidi of course. Rajveer Sir managed to get some news now and again on how you were doing, but he still worried."

"Of course he did," Naina murmurs. "Have you been staying out of trouble?"

Huda scoffs, "Only the wrong kind. Don't worry, I've been keeping your Major out of it too. You wouldn't believe how many of his admirers I've had to drive off."

Naina's stomach clenches. "I'm sure that Major Rajveer can decide for himself if he wants someone driven off or not."

Huda's grin is mischievous. "Still, maybe you'd better finalise your marriage date before someone decides to challenge you for him."

Naina is about to retort when she spots the man in question outside through the glass, heading towards the door. "Shut up, Huda."

He laughs, then seeing where her gaze is directed, turns around to spot Rajveer. Standing quickly to attention, Huda relaxes at Rajveer's nod then leans forward to squeeze Naina's hand one last time as he turns to go. "Look after yourself, Phoolan, get some rest."

Rajveer takes the seat that Huda has just vacated, his gaze fixed first on her face and then on the hand that rests above the blanket. His fingers flex as if he would like to take it, but he hesitates.

"When I woke up, I wondered if I'd dreamed you being here." Naina comments, "I had no idea we'd arrived on your base."

"I left you a message when we were transferred but I know you wouldn't have gotten it."

"I checked my messages after the hospital discharged me. I wanted to make sure that nothing had happened to you while I was away. I just didn't know what base we were on, ridiculous, right?"

With a strange look in his eyes, Rajveer finally leans across to take her hand. "Do you know how worried I was about you? I know you had an important duty and I tried not to, but Naina..."

"I thought that I was going to die today." Naina admits, "I almost did."

Rajveer shakes his head. "Aalekh told me what you did today, after Colonel Sakshi was wounded. Taking charge like that saved everyone's lives, you inspired them to keep fighting. You have such a talent for leading people, Naina. You should be proud of what you accomplished."

"My parents..." Naina breaks in, suddenly remembering. "I didn't get a chance to call them, can you let them know?"

"I already did, they were relieved to have you back and will speak to you tomorrow. I've been checking in with them the last few months, just in case they need anything."

"They really like you, you know." Naina tells him honestly, "I know it must mean a lot to them, to have you looking out for them."

"Naina..." Rajveer wants to tell her then, he really does. He wants to gather her to him and shower kisses on her face, and sob in her arms when he thinks about how close he came to losing her today. He wants to, but she is small and pale against the hospital bed sheets, and now is not the time to confess his feelings, not when she needs to be concentrating on her recovery. "You know that I would anyway, even without our engagement. I owe them that much for Naveen's sake."

Naina feels her heart drop, because really, she had thought that that might have been the moment when they could finally be honest with each other. If not now, then will there ever be a right time?

"Do you know what they plan on doing with us now?"

"You'll be absorbed into our base's forces and found a new commanding officer, at least until Colonel Sakshi recovers. They discussed whether to send you back to your original base again, but with so many of your original number gone, it's easier to absorb you here. Proper living arrangements will be made for you all here."

Naina takes a deep breath. "And will you need to declare our relationship to your commanding officers, now that I'm here? In case there's a conflict of interest."

"They already know." Rajveer's thumb smoothes over the back of her hand almost unconsciously. "You're listed as my next of kin on my official file, our relationship has been a part of the army's public records for a long time now. I've spoken to them and they've reassured me that there's no issue to us being posted on the same base as long as we're not in the same chain of command."

Naina's thoughts reel at the revelation that he had declared their relationship so long ago. He has never felt the need to hide it, even if it was going to eventually be broken off. Does it mean something? Should she take it as a sign to finally speak?

"Rest now, Naina." Rajveer tells her, his hand still holding hers. "Everything else can wait."

Exhausted and weak, Naina listens to him and closes her eyes.

He waits until her breathing has evened out to kiss her forehead.

**A/N:** I'm sorry for the delays as I've been travelling for work again. Things should be back to normal from Wednesday, and there's not too many more parts to go before the end now!


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter Eighteen**

"So have either of them said anything or not?"

Huda shrugs. "Not that I've seen. I tried to push Naina into it by making her jealous but I don't think it worked."

Aalekh fixes him with a hard stare. "What did you do, Huda?"

He holds up his hands in surrender. "Nothing! I just told her that the Major has a lot of admirers and maybe she should stake her claim before one of them tries to."

"Shaana, If you've ruined things..."

"Then I swear to god I'll punch you in the face myself!" Riddhi breaks in. "I didn't go through all of this just for you to scare her off at the last moment."

"Oy, Qaidi ki girlfriend, Huda has never failed in a single mission yet. I bet you that they'll be planning their wedding within a month."

At their sceptical looks, Huda rolls his eyes. "You don't believe me? The only reason it's dragged on this long is that they've never been in the same city since graduation. You should see the looks he gives her photo, there's no way she can't work it out if she spends even a week here with him."

Aalekh hopes that Huda is right, but privately he thinks that there's every chance Naina will still manage to find reasons to doubt it.

/

Since her release from the hospital, Naina has been placed on light duties at the base as she slowly recovers from her injuries. Her stitches itch as they heal and it's a good thing they're still beneath light bandages to keep them clean so that she can't disturb them.

It is a relief to finally be back to a proper base, to a routine where she doesn't have to fear for her life at each and every moment. Naina has called her parents twice in the past week, trying to catch up on lost time. They had both cried with relief to hear her voice and Naina had found herself shedding tears too. They have talked about many things, but for once neither of them have mentioned Rajveer or asked her if she has made a decision. Naina knows that in their own way they're trying to give her space.

Rajveer himself has been solicitous and kind. His duties keep him busy, but when he's on base he seeks her out, making time to spend with her. Seated with him in the cafeteria or in the grounds, Naina has found herself opening up about the past six months, about everything that they saw and did and the friends that they lost. In return, Rajveer has told her about some of his own missions, and what he had faced to get through them.

They understand each other better than they ever have, but they still haven't spoken about their relationship. Naina is afraid to, because no matter what the right thing to do is, she doesn't want to lose him. Is it better to remain in this holding pattern than to find out once and for all that he doesn't want a future with her? Naina still doesn't know, but she knows she can only draw this out for so long.

Today she heads towards the grounds, intending to meet him as he heads off shift. It has become a habit when their downtime manages to match, and Naina finds herself looking forward to it, counting the hours until they can meet once more.

Naina is so absorbed in her thoughts that she almost bumps into a Captain headed in the opposite direction. She gives him an apologetic smile, "Sorry Sir, I'd better watch where I'm going."

"You certainly better had, Lieutenant." He tells her shortly, looking at the name tag pinned to her uniform. "Naina Singh Ahluwalia."

It has been a long time since Naina has heard a tone like that. "Yes, Sir?"

"You're that traitor's sister aren't you? I heard they'd let you in the army and could never quite believe it, then I heard you were on our base. What were they thinking, allowing you to stay? Who's to say you haven't been waiting all this time and those losses that your unit faced weren't your revenge?"

Naina reels back, her mouth already open to respond to him, but before she can speak he's already been grabbed by the collar, wrenched around to face the man who has come to stand beside them, without Naina noticing his arrival.

"You had better apologise to the Lieutenant this instant, Captain." Major Rajveer's tone is dangerous, the look in his eyes no less so, and for a moment Naina can only stare.

"Sir!" The Captain struggles to compose himself, his collar still held tight in Rajveer's grip. "I was just testing her, Sir. Traitor's relatives shouldn't be allowed in the army, and after the circumstances she's been involved in..."

"Captain Duggal!" Rajveer's voice is almost a shout, and his gaze is furious. "Lieutenant Ahluwalia has already been through her trial of fire, and judged by people far worthier than you, whose decision it was to allow her to complete her training. Not only did she kill two terrorists while still a cadet, since the time of her graduation she has acquitted herself honourably and commendably in the army, including saving the lives of her comrades during this latest mission by taking charge after both of her commanding officers were incapacitated. So you will apologise to the Lieutenant right this instant, and if I _ever _find you questioning her right to be here again I will have you up on disciplinary charges. You should pray that you can ever become even half the soldier that she is."

The Captain mutters an apology and Rajveer shoves him away, fury still visible in his expression. He watches the man go and then turns to Naina. "Are you alright?"

"I... I shouldn't be surprised I guess. Just because it never happened before it doesn't mean people don't think that about me. We never did prove Naveen Bhaiyya innocent, and his reputation still stands like this because we couldn't. Why should I expect to be treated any differently?"

"Listen to me, Naina, I still haven't given up. I was working on his case while you were gone, chasing down leads and... Naina, we can't give up."

Naina looks back at Rajveer, to the earnestness in his face, the dedication that she sees there. She knows that he'll never give up, and in doing so, in trying to protect her as well, his own career and reputation are going to suffer. Captain Duggal will talk about Rajveer's actions today and it's only a matter of time before he's pulled down because of it.

And Rajveer... his anger had reminded her of long ago, of the way that he would react to Major Bhargav's taunts and insinuations during the mentorship camp. If he continues to lose his temper like that, for her sake, then it won't be good for his reputation.

Naina can see a lifetime of taunts and humiliation ahead, of constantly needing to prove herself again and again, and she can see Rajveer being pulled down into it alongside her the minute their engagement becomes public knowledge. Naina knows that the time has come, she can no longer put off taking her decision.

"No, no of course we won't give up. I could never give up on proving Bhaiyya innocent." She tells him quietly. "But I was coming to see you for another reason today, Sir."

"What is it, Naina?"

She takes a deep breath. "I think, Sir, that the time has come for us to finally take a decision on our engagement."

Rajveer stands completely still for a moment, his expression frozen and then he nods, almost woodenly. "Would you like to come to my quarters to discuss it?"

"No, I... I think it would be better if we were to sit somewhere here."

They find a spot out of the way, where there's no chance of them being overheard. Naina finds herself twisting her ring around and snatches her hands back, placing them beside her instead.

"What is your decision, Naina?" Rajveer's tone is cautious, his expression closed off. Naina closes her eyes for a moment, gathering her strength.

"We had always planned that the engagement would be temporary," she begins, "Only until we were sure that there were no more rumours and my parents understood it wasn't necessary anymore. That time has now come. You were forced into this to protect me, and it wasn't fair on you. We can both resume our lives as normal now."

Rajveer gives her a searching look. "Is that really what you want, Naina?"

Naina has to clench her fingernails into her palms just to keep her calm enough to respond. "Yes, it is."

"Well then, I guess... I guess we tell your parents, and our friends."

"And you... you should change your records in the army database, Sir."

"Yes, I suppose I'll need to do that."

For a moment, Rajveer looks lost. His jaw clenching, he abruptly looks away from her, down at the ground as he stands. "Well, Naina, I'm glad it all worked out in the end. I wish you a very happy life ahead."

"I wish you the same, Sir."

He walks away, still not looking at her, and Naina fights against the wave of emptiness that threatens to drown her. There's no going back now, she's done what she needed to and Naina reminds herself that he didn't want to marry her anyway, she's lost nothing in ending the engagement.

Nothing at all.

/

"I swear this wasn't my fault." Huda's announcement causes the other two to look back at him from where they've all been staring at Major Rajveer, methodically going through the motions of eating his dinner as he stares blankly at the far wall. "He looks like he's been utterly destroyed."

"Well something has happened," Aalekh comments, "And I bet whatever it was, neither of them actually admitted how they feel."

Riddhi makes a sign, and they stop talking, waiting as Naina approaches, a tray of food in her hand and a stony expression on her face. The moment that Rajveer spots her he loses interest in the food he's been pretending to eat and stands, heading towards the exit.

Huda stares at her. "What did you do to him?"

"Huda!" Aalekh gives him a warning glance. "Naina, did something happen?"

"We're no longer engaged." Naina looks down at her food. "And I would prefer not to talk about it."

"You're still wearing the ring." Aalekh comments pointedly.

Naina reaches across to cover it with her other hand. "I hadn't even thought of it, I'll go and give it back to him now."

"Only if you want to push the knife you've put through his heart in a bit deeper."

This time it's Riddhi that kicks Huda under the table. "But did you tell him, Naina? Did you tell him the truth about how you feel?"

Naina shakes her head. "He's better off not knowing. He's better off not being engaged to me at all. I don't want to be the one that ruins him."

"I think you've done that already."

"Huda, would you shut up!"

Naina shakes her head, standing from the table and pushing her plate back, a sheen of tears in her eyes that she tries to blink back. "I'm not hungry after all, I'll see you tomorrow."

She walks away unsteadily and they're all left staring at each other.

"This is a disaster," Riddhi announces, "What are we going to do about it?"

"Lock them in a room together until they work things out." Huda suggests.

"You want to be court-martialled?"

"Alright, I volunteer Aalekh to go and speak to Sir."

"Why don't you go?"

"Aalekh is better at these things than me. He'll know what's gone wrong and how to fix it. I don't get it though, why didn't Rajveer Sir fight for her?"

Aalekh smiles sadly, he worked out the truth years ago, that Rajveer Sir struggles to believe he deserves any happiness at all. "He'll always fight for Naina, it's himself he won't stand up for."

Sighing, he stands up, the sooner he does this the better. His own food will have to go uneaten too.

/

When Rajveer opens the door his eyes are red, and Aalekh suspects he's been crying. "Sir, may I come in?"

"It's not really the best time, Aalekh, I hope you understand."

Aalekh steps forward as he tries to close the door. "It's the only time, Sir, before this gets any worse."

Sighing, Rajveer opens the door for Aalekh to step in, closing it behind him. "I don't know what good you think it will do to talk about it, Aalekh. Naina has made her decision and I respect it, just as I always planned to."

"Naina has made the wrong decision and she's made it believing that you don't love her."

"Does she really not know, or does she prefer not to?" Rajveer asks him tiredly, "I've tried to ensure she doesn't so that she could make her decision without any pressure, but I wonder how it would be possible for her not to know. "

"She doesn't." Aalekh replies shortly, "And she made her decision thinking that you wanted the engagement to be ended. She's thought it ever since you spoke to her father. I don't know what happened today, but she said to us that she wouldn't be the one to ruin you. She thinks if you remain engaged to her it'll be bad for your reputation."

Rajveer is silent as he thinks it over and then he nods. "One of the Captains said something to her today, I should have seen the connection. That doesn't change things though Aalekh, she still doesn't love me." His voice suddenly becomes rough as he looks downwards. "How could she ever love me?"

"I used to think you were the bravest officer I've ever met, how can you be afraid to tell her the truth?" Aalekh asks him. "You've told her far harder truths than this one."

Rajveer looks at Aalekh sharply, knowing that he's speaking about Naveen.

"Do you really want her to never know, Sir? Do you want her to go through the rest of her life thinking this engagement was nothing but an obligation to you? That's what she thinks now. Can you pretend that she means nothing to you? Wouldn't it be better for her to know, even if the engagement stays broken?"

There is silence as Rajveer thinks it over and then he stands, nodding decisively. "You're right, Aalekh. Whether she wants me or not, there's nothing to lose now that the engagement has been broken. She deserves to know that she is loved, and I want her to. She should know that none of this was done under obligation. She should know that I would do anything for her happiness."

He strides out the door and Aalekh can't help but smile. Maybe tonight things will finally work out for the two of them.

/

At the sharp knock on the door, Riddhi opens it, looking first to the man standing there and then to Naina where she lies on her bed, her arm thrown over her eyes.

"Naina, you have a visitor." Riddhi announces, "I'll be with Aalekh in case you want me."

By the determined look in Major Rajveer's eyes, she suspects that Naina won't be looking for her anytime soon.

Naina removes the hand from her eyes and immediately sits up nervously, watching as Rajveer shuts the door behind him.

"I realised I forgot to give the ring back," she tells him, not sure why else he would be here. "It's just that I'm so used to wearing it by now I didn't even think about it."

"I'm not here for the ring, Naina. Two and a half years."

"What?"

"That's how long we've been engaged for, two and a half years. I think that after that long, we both owe each other the truth if we really are going to end things."

"And what truth is that?" Naina asks quietly, as he comes to sit on the bed beside her.

"About how we both really feel," Rajveer reaches out and takes her hand in his, his grip strong and warm, no hesitation this time. "I have struggled for so long to keep it hidden, thinking it was best that you didn't know but today I finally have nothing left to lose."

"Best that I didn't know what?" Naina's voice is almost a whisper now.

"Naina, the only reason I never spoke was because I didn't want to influence your decision. I wanted you to be free to choose and I knew you could never love me, but I always thought that maybe somehow, there was a small chance that we could be happy together."

His words are so gentle and he smoothes his own thumbs over her hand, soothingly, and Naina can't help the tears that come to her eyes. "I wanted that too, I hoped... Don't you see though? I can't be responsible for ruining you. I wanted to be brave and tell you, but what good would it do when nothing can come of it? You're right though, we should tell the truth." She takes a deep breath in, tears rolling down her cheeks now. "I know I should give you up, and that you only agreed to this because you had no choice but I love you. I love you, and I need you to know that even if you don't love me."

Rajveer stares at her in amazement. "Naina, how could you possibly not know by now?"

"Know what?"

He releases her hands to wipe her tears away, then very slowly leans in to brush his lips against hers, just the lightest touch before he pulls back. "I've loved you for the longest time. I've loved you since the academy, much before I should have. I've loved you and I've never dared hope that one day you might love me back."

Naina stares back at him. "You've really loved me all this time? Why didn't you tell me?"

Rajveer gives her a wry smile. "I must be better at concealing my feelings than I thought I was. I didn't tell you because I didn't want you to feel pressured to marry me if it wasn't what you truly wanted. We've been through so much together since that day and for a long time I haven't dared to hope that we could ever be here together."

"Well I do love you, I love you so very very much." Naina raises her own hands then, one to his cheek and the other to his shoulder. She hesitates for only a moment before she leans in to kiss him, his lips parting beneath hers. It is the first time that Naina has ever kissed a man, and she has only the slightest idea of what she's doing, but Rajveer gathers her close, pulling her towards him and then sliding his own hands into her hair as he deepens the kiss. She can tell that he's restraining himself, his kisses deliberately kept light, and when he moves one of his hands to her hip, pulling her forward, he breaks off suddenly, removing his hand and starting to apologise.

"Rajveer." His name has never sounded so sweet as it does from her lips, and he easily allows himself to be pulled back into the kiss as Naina places his hand back on her hip, tugging him closer toward her.

"Naina, oh god, Naina." He breaks away again, looking down at her, unable to believe how lucky he is. She loves him, she really loves him, and he never needs to be without her again. This time Rajveer pulls her into a hug, crushing her against him and resting his head on her shoulder. They hold each other, both shedding tears, and Naina rests her head on top of his.

Circumstances and their own stubbornness has kept them apart for far too long. From now on he won't let anything separate them.

When he finds Riddhi an hour later, tracking her down to let her know she can return to her room, he's grinning. Such brilliant heartfelt happiness as Aalekh and Riddhi have certainly never seen on his face before.

"All good now, Sir?" Aalekh asks.

"It's better than good, Aalekh." Rajveer replies earnestly. "It's perfect."

**A/N: And finally! No more miscommunication or misunderstandings from this point onwards, I promise!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter Nineteen**

Two weeks later they're all on a train together, headed towards a wedding.

Naina sits next to the window, Rajveer beside her. Their fingers are threaded together as they hold hands and they have spent most of the journey so far looking at each other, matching grins on both of their faces.

"In the total time I've known you both, more than three years now, I don't think either of you has smiled as many times as you have this fortnight." Huda comments, "It's getting a little sickening."

Naina rolls her eyes at him and Rajveer has the grace to look embarrassed, though he still doesn't let go of her hand. "I'm sorry Huda, but I can't help it. It's just... she loves me." He turns towards Naina then, his gaze decidedly heated, and they lean in towards each other, as if having forgotten the others are there.

Aalekh clears his throat to bring them back to themselves and they abruptly pull back again.

"Well perhaps Naina and I should go for a walk up the carriage, so that you don't have to look at us for awhile." Rajveer suggests, tugging on her hand as he stands himself.

"Sit back down right now," Aalekh tells him sternly, before belatedly adding "Sir. Stay where we can see you, the last thing I want is for you to be thrown off the train for inappropriate behaviour."

"Shut up, Aalekh!" Naina tells him, looking as if she'd like to throw something at him. "Anyway, it's not inappropriate, he's my fiancé."

Aalekh smirks. "Technically he's not, unless you got reengaged after breaking it off."

They turn to stare at each other for a moment, the same thoughts going through both their minds.

"Well we didn't tell anyone other than you three."

"And I never changed my army personnel records."

"And we never removed our rings."

Aalekh shrugs, "You still broke it off and I say you're not engaged unless you go through with it again."

"Oy, why are you putting them off the idea after everything we did to get them together? I still say we make them get married alongside Ali and Pooja before they change their minds."

"Nobody is changing their mind, Huda." Naina tells him sternly. "And if it's bothering Aalekh so much we can swap rings again now."

"No, we can't." Rajveer breaks in, "Now that Aalekh has pointed it out this is a good opportunity. We'll do it properly, as it should have been done the first time. I'll say everything that I should have said then."

They turn to gaze at each other again, and he lifts Naina's hand to his lips to place a kiss on it, before swinging his own arm over hers, so that he can press her hand to his heart with both of his.

"That's it," Riddhi murmurs to the other two, "I think we really had better get them married alongside Ali and Pooja. Naina's parents probably wouldn't even mind, they'd be grateful to us."

Aalekh tilts his head in the direction of the happy couple. "You really think those two are going to agree though?"

"They will if they know what's good for them. The sooner they marry, the sooner she can move into his quarters and stop all of this sneaking around."

"Riddhi!" This time it's Huda who kicks her, "I don't need to hear that, that's my commanding officer you're talking about."

"Yeah well, your commanding officer needs to stop kicking me out of my room to 'talk' to his fiancée."

"Ex-fiancée." Aalekh mutters, though he can't help but smile at the couple seated opposite them, so obviously happy, so obviously in love. He thinks back to the moment Naina had first announced her engagement to him, and all that needed to happen to get them to this point.

Two hours later they arrive at their destination. Yudi is waiting on the platform to greet them, his own train having gotten in an hour earlier. He hugs each of his friends in turn, giving Naina a pointed look when she has to let go of Major Rajveer's hand to return it, then shakes Riddhi's hand. Finally he salutes Rajveer, as his ex-teacher laughingly tells him there's no need and pulls him into a hug.

"It's not like your batchmates have been showing me much respect lately." Rajveer jokes.

"That's a little unfair, I always show you respect." Naina comments.

"Is that what they're calling it now?" Huda asks slyly and Yudi suddenly grins.

"Do you mean that you two... you finally..." Cheering, he throws his arms around Naina again, hugging her. "I always knew it would turn out like this!"

"I'm glad that someone did, because we certainly didn't." Rajveer comments. "Well, shall we get to the venue before we miss the first ceremony?"

While Naina and Aalekh had been away on their mission, Ali was finally promoted to Captain, fulfilling the conditions of his and Pooja's parents. The couple had only been waiting for their friends to return to schedule the wedding, eager to finally be able to be posted together after more than a year and a half of maintaining a long distance relationship.

Naina can't blame them, only two weeks of knowing that Rajveer loves her and she dreads the idea of being parted from him for any length of time again.

Riddhi might joke about the reason for her being kicked out of their shared room, but Naina and Rajveer really have been talking. After far too long of concealing their feelings for each other, they have each determined to tell the other as much as possible. He tells her of realising that he loved her during his solitary confinement and the struggle to distance himself from her afterwards. In turn, Naina tells him of her feelings at the time, so close to a realisation without ever reaching one.

They are older and wiser now, and they have fought to reach where they have. If there is one thing they agree on then it is that they will always be honest with each other from this point onwards.

That doesn't mean that talking is all they've done, although things have certainly not reached such an extent as her friends seem to think. There have been kisses, long and lingering, his fingers tangling in her hair or curving down her cheek. Naina has relished the freedom to thread her own hands through his hair, soft under her fingers as she tugs him to her. The day that her bandages had come off he had kissed her scars, slowly and softly, his lips gentle against her jaw.

Naina feels as if she may be ready for more, but Rajveer is too much of a gentleman to try and take things further, keeping his hands and lips only to the places that they should be, always pulling away when things become too heated.

Naina supposes that a military base is not really the ideal place to carry out a courtship, with the need to remain restrained while they are on duty and in the public eye. It is a good thing that their engagement has already been on official record for the last few years, given the way that she finds Rajveer looking at her whenever they come across each other on base. She wonders now how she could never have seen it before, how she could ever have doubted he loved her.

Everything that he has ever done for her, he has done for love.

They are happy, and even though Naina does not know why Rajveer wants to wait to tell her parents and organise their marriage, she accepts it. He has asked her to trust him, and for now Naina is enjoying just being engaged, properly engaged, and finally able to express her feelings for him.

He glances enquiringly at her bag and Naina shakes her head, letting him know that she'll handle it herself. In return he nods, then brings their joined hands up to tuck in close to his body, placing a kiss on her knuckles as he does so.

Yudi actually makes an aw sound. "How long have they been like this for?"

"Two weeks, and we're all at risk of getting diabetes." Huda comments. "Spare some thought for the rest of us please, Sir, and stop doing that."

"Speak for yourself, Huda. Some of us spent six months on a covert mission, with nothing else to think about in our spare time, coming up with intricate plans to bring them together." Riddhi breaks in. "Witnessing this is like seeing all my hard work come to fruition."

"You didn't actually do anything towards this."

"My moral support was vital!"

As they bicker, walking towards the exit, Yudi claps a hand on Aalekh's back. "I like her, she'll be good for you."

Aalekh nods. "I'm glad. I was hoping you would."

"Hey, as much as I would have liked things to work out between you and my sister, Neelu was too young to settle down. It's all worked out for the best for her."

"How's she doing?"

"Enjoying the freedom of doing a Masters overseas! She keeps in touch with Shalini to hear how her son is doing, but she wasn't ready to be either a wife or a mother."

"And you? Do you keep in touch with Shalini too?" Aalekh asks.

Yudi just laughs, "There's no getting anything past you, Chief."

/

When they arrive to the venue of the mehendi, Pooja shrieks, rushing over to greet them all and a full ten minutes is spent exclaiming over each other and hugging, as Ali also comes over to join them, a contented smile on his face.

"Congratulations Ali, you'll make a wonderful Captain, I know you have earned it." Rajveer tells him sincerely and Ali stands to attention.

"It was because of you that I ever came this far, Sir. You taught me what it meant to be a good soldier and a good officer."

Rajveer hugs him once more and Pooja then directs them all towards their rooms to get changed, detailing the sharing arrangements for the next two days. As Pooja will be sharing with her parents, she's placed Naina with Riddhi, the boys together in a room for three people.

"Who am I sharing with?" Rajveer asks her, as he looks down at the key in his hand.

"Oh we wouldn't have dreamed of giving you a shared connection, Rajveer Sir, don't worry about having your sleep mode disturbed! We've given Abhimanyu Sir his own room too when he arrives."

Rajveer almost doesn't notice the mention of his old friend's name he's so conscious of all the eyes upon him at that moment, Naina studiously avoiding looking at him.

"Stop it," He tells them, "You all need to remember I'm still your superior officer, as well as your commanding officer, Huda. I don't want a single comment from any of you."

"Don't give us anything to comment on then, Sirji." Huda smirks.

"I, for one, won't mind if I have my own uninterrupted sleep mode, without any roommate to..." Riddhi's statement is abruptly stopped by Naina grabbing her arm.

"Stop it, all of you stop it. He's your superior officer, have some shame." The statement might have been a bit more effective if she wasn't laughing as she said it.

"What's going on here?" Pooja asks cautiously. "Naina, does this mean that you and Rajveer Sir have finally worked things out?"

"They've ended their engagement." Aalekh breaks in, deadpan.

"We're hoping they'll compromise each other so that they don't have any choice but to get married." Huda adds, "We've all put in far too much effort for this not to work out."

"Sir? Naina? You've really ended your engagement?" Ali asks, obviously saddened by the news. "Are you sure you can't work things out?"

"Ali, don't listen to a word they say, we are engaged-" "No you're not." "-And finally able to admit that it's what we both want. So never fear, things have very much worked out."

Pooja is ecstatic, springing forward to throw her arms around Naina and jumping up and down. "Finally, my Veer and Zara have worked things out!" She exclaims, "This is the best gift you could have given me for my wedding!"

There's another round of laughter, jokes and teasing, before Pooja shoos them all away to their rooms, letting them know that they're expected to be dressed and ready in an hour before the day's ceremonies start. Considering the shortness of the leave granted to all of their friends, they've condensed several ceremonies into one day, with two wedding ceremonies and the wedding register to be signed on the following day.

They will all be departing the day after, another long train journey factored in for each of their destinations.

Naina and Riddhi quickly settle into a routine in their room, taking turns to shower and iron their outfits, before quickly completing their hair and makeup. Naina knows that Pooja won't forgive her if they're delayed, she's been talking about everyone being together again for the ceremonies ever since she found out that Naina and Aalekh had arrived back.

Smoothing the pleats on her sari and checking the pallu one more time, Naina does a quick spin so that Riddhi can check her, grinning when her friend gives her a thumbs up.

"Has the Major ever seen you in a sari before?" Riddhi asks as she makes her own last minute adjustments to her outfit.

"Uh, no. In fact I think the last and only time he ever saw me dressed up was at my fresher's ball." Naina comments. "I hope he likes it."

"I don't think that's going to be an issue, Naina." Riddhi tells her with a teasing smile and Naina rolls her eyes.

"Try not to tease him too much, he really does get embarrassed." She smiles then, "No matter what you all might think, he is the perfect gentleman, nothing like that has happened."

"I'll tell the boys to be on their best behaviour, but Naina..." Riddhi reaches out to grasp her hand. "If you do want to stay with him tonight, nobody is going to judge you for it, least of all me. In fact I would consider it a favour, given that it will allow Aalekh and me some privacy for once."

Riddhi winks and Naina laughs, "So I would be doing you a favour would I? Why do I feel like this is one giant setup?"

"If it is, then you should be grateful for it. One last thing though, at least go prepared, because I'm quite certain your perfect gentleman of a Major won't be."

Crossing to her bag, Riddhi removes a couple of foil covered packets, putting them inside the potli bag that Naina has planned to carry with her.

"Riddhi!" Naina has turned bright red, almost matching her sari and Riddhi laughs.

"Use them or don't, I won't ask you if you did or not, but you should at least have the option. Now come on, let's go and see your not-fiancé's reaction to you in a sari."

/

Rajveer's reaction does not disappoint her.

He's already there when they arrive to the hall, chatting with Ali and Pooja's parents, whom he'd met previously at the academy. The moment that he sees Naina though, he seems to lose all power of speech, his words abruptly stopping as he stares at her.

She tucks a strand of hair behind her ear, made almost shy by the way he's looking at her, as Rajveer excuses himself from his conversation and makes his way towards her.

"Naina..." he exhales, her name one long drawn out breath. "It's a good thing you already knew I loved you or I definitely would have revealed myself today."

"So all it would have taken for me to find out the truth is to wear a sari in front of you?" Naina jokes, "We could have solved this all much earlier if I'd known that."

She notices that Rajveer's gaze has drifted, as if he'd been inspecting her sari but has not managed to tear his eyes away from her exposed waist. He looks back up, visibly agitated, the look in his eyes decidedly heated.

"Naina, come with me." He requests her in an undertone, his hand already wrapping around hers as he gestures in the direction of one of the side doors. "Just, just two minutes."

Naina nods, and follows in the direction he's indicated, as he leads her out the door and into a stairwell.

"What is it?" Naina asks, even as he closes the door decisively behind them, his hands coming up to Naina's shoulders as he looks down at her once more.

"It's just... I don't think I can get through a whole evening with you looking the way you do, unless I can at least kiss you once."

Naina brings her hand up to brush the hair away from his forehead, slowly tracing a path back down from his neck to his chest. As hesitant as they'd been with each other at first, she has loved learning about this part of him as well, the part that wants her as badly as she wants him, that loves her so much that he struggles to keep it inside himself.

Both of them have been so alone for so many years, that it is difficult to know what to do with so much love when you know it's yours.

Naina nods once, and begins to walk them backwards, until her back hits the wall, each of them clutching the other, Rajveer deliberately taking a deep breath in. Her eyes not leaving his, Naina reaches for his hand, bringing it down to rest upon her bare waist, and he shudders, bringing his forehead to rest against hers, his eyes closed. Naina tilts her head, her lips brought up to brush against his, and Rajveer's reaction is immediate. He clutches her, one hand warm upon her waist while the other comes up to cup her cheek. He kisses Naina deeply, passionately, bringing her flush against him as he does so. She matches him kiss for kiss, winding her arms around his shoulders as he bends his head to kiss the crook of her neck, her collarbone, before returning to her lips.

"We should..." Rajveer gestures towards the door of the stairwell.

"Just a bit longer," Naina tells him, pulling him back down towards her again. He gives her no objection this time, deepening the kiss once more, his hand returning to her waist, caressing it.

It is quite a few minutes more before they part again, Rajveer smoothing Naina's hair back before running a hand through his own. She pulls her lipstick from her bag to reapply it, and within a few moments they are ready to return.

Naina's hand held tightly in his, Rajveer places a lingering kiss on it before he swings the door open. He will behave himself for the rest of the afternoon and evening now, both his gaze and his actions entirely proper. At most he will allow himself to hold her hand, that one simple pleasure that he has been denied for so long before now.

They step through and Rajveer is just about to suggest that they look for their friends when he spots the figure waiting for them.

"Chauhan!" Rajveer exclaims, letting go of Naina's hand to briefly hug his friend. They have kept in touch ever since the cadets' graduation, and things have been easier between them. "When did you arrive?"

"Around the same time that you were leading Naina through that doorway. I've been waiting for you to return ever since." He raises his eyebrows, amused, "There must be something quite interesting through that door."

"It's good to see you, Abhimanyu Sir." Naina breaks in smoothly while Rajveer tries to formulate a reply. "Pooja mentioned that you were coming."

"Yes, I wouldn't have missed it for anything. Apart from Ali and Pooja's wedding, I thought it would be a good opportunity to see you two as well, and go over all of the clues that Naveen left us once more." Abhimanyu gives his friend a knowing look. "I see more has happened in my absence than I was aware of though."

Rajveer can't help but grin. "Nothing gets past you, does it, Abhi?"

"I'm happy for you, my friend." Abhimanyu tells him and they embrace, each of them laughing. "Naveen would be happy too."

"I hope he would be," Rajveer answers seriously, "I'll certainly do my best for Naina."

Naina leans upwards to place a kiss on his cheek, and then squeezing his hand, heads towards where Pooja's mehendi ceremony is beginning, joining her friends.

Rajveer turns back to Abhimanyu. "I also agree that it's a good chance for us to go over what we know again, we might be able to come up with something new once we put our heads together. Meet us in my room tonight post the ceremonies so that we can talk."

Abhimanyu nods as they head towards where Pooja and Ali sit. "Do you know if Naina has Naveen's recorder with her? If she does, then have her bring it along. I've been thinking about him requesting that it be handed it to her and I'd like to examine it..."

/

The day passes well, both Pooja and Ali's families happy with the arrangements, and their friends and batchmates taking the opportunity to catch up properly, sharing everything that has happened since the last time they met.

While Yudi and Neelu's parents have chosen not to acknowledge her son, Yudi has taken every opportunity to visit his nephew, and he shows off pictures to them all. If they all privately think that he probably sees the ability to visit Shalini as an added bonus then nobody comments on it.

Naina is asked to recount how she and Rajveer finally worked things out between them for the benefit of Yudi, Ali and Pooja, and she does so with multiple interruptions as the others add their own comments.

Ali is asked for details of his promotion and he shares them almost shyly, the bravery and leadership skills that led to him becoming a Captain applauded by all of them.

While Riddhi might never have previously met the others, she gels well with them, laughing and joking along with everyone else. She knows a great deal of their shared history from conversations with Naina and Aalekh, which helps in catching their signals correctly as Pooja would say.

They have all missed each other, and yet here together once more it is as if no time has passed at all. Naina knows then, that nothing will ever come between them again. There was a time when she feared she had lost the friendship of three of them, when she had believed that their bond could never be repaired. They were all younger then, and too confident that whatever they believed must be the absolute truth. They have each learned from their mistakes and Naina knows now that no matter how many years may pass, their friendship will endure.

"So when will you be getting married, Naina?" Pooja asks, as they sit waiting for the mehendi to dry. "You've had such a long engagement, now that your networks are connecting properly you must want to finalise your lifelong connection soon."

Naina laughs, "Our engagement might have been long, but in that time we barely spent a few weeks together. I'm in no hurry, and Rajveer has asked for us to wait for the time being before we finalise things."

She looks towards him where he stands with Abhimanyu, and sensing her gaze on him, he turns back, his smile warm.

"Yeah, if they get through another six months months without getting married I'm going to be very surprised." Yudi murmurs to Huda.

"Lagi Shart? 500 says they're married in less than 3 months."

Naina gives them both a sharp look. "Stop taking bets on my wedding or you're both uninvited."

It's enough to start everyone laughing all over again.

/

It's late when they gather in Rajveer's room, the recorder that Naina almost always carries with her brought along.

She doesn't listen to it as often as she used to, but it is a comfort to know that her brother's voice is there, speaking to her if she should need him. Naina has listened to it many times throughout the years, not to the end, but the early parts, when Naveen was so happy at KMA. She has heard Rajveer's voice on it too from time to time, usually laughing and joking, and she wonders at how carefree he was in those days.

She sees that side of him returning little by little and Naina knows that a large part of it has to do with her. After Naveen's death he had doubted himself, doubted whether he deserved happiness at all; she knows it without him needing to say it. Rajveer carried such a burden of truth and loneliness by himself for so many years that it couldn't help but affect him, his sense of self worth alongside. Naina knows what that's like, because little by little she also finds herself returning to parts of the girl she used to be, one who could smile and laugh and dream of the future. She had set those parts of herself aside for so many years that it is like rediscovering an old friend, to know that she can be that person once more.

Returning with the recorder, Naina enters to find Rajveer and Abhimanyu in conversation. None of them have changed, and they make an interesting tableau, ranged around the room in their formal wear. She comes to sit beside Rajveer on the bed as Abhimanyu relaxes in one of the chairs, placing the recorder on the table between them.

"I'm guessing that both of you have listened to this multiple times and there's no clue on the actual tape?" He asks them. At their confirmation, he turns the recorder over in his hands, looking at it carefully. "It could be nothing, but I wonder whether Naveen had a hidden meaning in asking you to get this to Naina. If not the tape itself, could something be hidden in the recorder?"

Raj thinks about it, nodding carefully. "Naina, take the tape out and keep it safely. I've got a pocket knife, we can try dismantling it to check."

He does so carefully, removing each component to be examined and then set aside. Naina is about to give up when one of the inner panels is removed, and there in front of them sits a small piece of paper, cleverly concealed.

Naveen has left them a code.

/

They puzzle over it for an hour, figuring out that each of them have their individual parts to break, but in the end they all agree that it might be best if they were to sleep on it. After so many years without any progress, it is too good to be true that they could figure it out in one night.

They will do everything secretly. Rajveer's investigations have led him to believe that someone powerful at the ministry was involved in the conspiracy and they cannot take a chance by involving anyone else.

"Well, perhaps the wedding will inspire us and we'll all come up with the answers tomorrow." Abhimanyu says, standing and stretching. "For now, I'm off to bed, and wishing you both a good night."

He closes the door behind him on the way out and Naina turns to look at Rajveer. "Are you tired? Would you like me to go too?"

"Naina, I never want you to go." He replies honestly and she blushes, all too aware that there is nothing to keep her from remaining here, no risk of the gossip that stops them from staying too long in each other's rooms on the base.

"Well, Riddhi did tell me that she and Aalekh would appreciate some privacy if I wanted to stay with you." Naina tells him, and watches as his expression changes, desire clear in his eyes before he looks quickly away.

"I, uh... certainly there's nothing wrong with you staying here with me. We're engaged after all."

Naina grins suddenly, still amused at the disagreement over their status earlier. "Are we though?"

Rajveer laughs. "I've been meaning to fix that." He tells her, and removing his ring, holds it out to Naina and gestures for her to do the same.

Naina removes her own ring, giving it to him. Holding it carefully, Rajveer takes her hand in his, looking into her eyes.

"Naina Singh Ahluwalia, my very own Naina 'Ah' Singh. I love you more than I ever believed it possible to love another person. You have had my heart for far longer than you know, and you have already given me more happiness than I can measure. You would make me the happiest man alive if you agree to marry me."

Naina feels tears come to her eyes as she grips his hand. "Rajveer Singh Shekhawat, you have always been both my strength and my inspiration. I love you, I will always love you, and today of my own free will, I tell you that you are the only man I could ever want to marry."

Rajveer releases Naina's hand to brush away her tears, kissing the corner of her mouth before he takes her left hand once more, sliding the ring onto her finger. This time Naina takes time to savour the feeling, to look down at their joined hands and the ring on her finger, before she takes Rajveer's own hand in hers, sliding his ring back onto his fingers where it belongs.

They look down at their joined hands and then back again at each other, answering smiles on both of their faces. It is Naina that surges forward then, her hands framing either side of his face, kissing him sweetly. Rajveer slips his arms around her, urging her closer to him, and she moves gladly as he lifts her to his lap, taking his time as he kisses along her jawline and down her neck, pausing by the hollow of her throat.

Rajveer leans his forehead to her shoulder, taking a deep breath in, and Naina realises that his hands are shaking slightly as he holds her.

"Naina, maybe you had better go back to your room after all. I'm not so certain this is a good idea."

"Why not?" She asks him, tilting his chin up to make him look at her. "I know you've asked me to wait to set a date, but we will be marrying soon. It's not a crime for anything to happen between us before we're married."

Rajveer's gaze locks with hers and he pushes the hair back from Naina's face. "I want to do right by you," he admits, "When we've waited this long... I don't want anybody to be able to say that I didn't treat you with the utmost respect."

"Rajveer, when your fiancée, who loves you so very much, is telling you that she's happy for something to happen, then I don't think it's a matter of disrespect." Naina tells him teasingly.

For a moment, there's a hopeful light in his eyes and then he shakes his head. "I hadn't planned though... I mean, I didn't want to assume anything, so I haven't brought anything." He takes a deep breath in, even as one hand flexes against her bare waist. "It wouldn't be safe, Naina, we can't risk it."

"Lucky for both of us then, that my roommate did plan for that and so I do have something." Naina bites her lip, trying not to smile. "Any more objections?"

A fierce kiss is Rajveer's only reply as he captures her lips. Naina kisses him back, even as she tries to unbutton the top of his kurta, wanting to remove it as soon as possible. Rajveer pulls back momentarily to lift it over his head, breathing hard as he turns back to face her, half undressed and still almost hesitant. Naina reaches out to place one hand over his heart, his skin warm under her fingertips, almost blushing as she brings the other to his hip, finger tips digging into the hard lines of his abdomen.

For all her bravado, she is nervous.

"It's alright," Rajveer tells her, immediately picking up on her change of mood. "We'll take things slowly. Any time that you want to stop at all, you just tell me. Do you trust me, Naina?"

"More than anything." Naina replies, and removes the safety pin attaching her sari to her blouse, setting it aside.

He does move slowly, almost agonisingly so, as he places soft kisses along her shoulder, easing the fabric slowly down. When it lies in a pool in her lap, Naina stands, placing the edge in Rajveer's hands as she slowly turns around, untucking it bit by bit. When the sari is removed and Naina stands there in her blouse and petticoat, she takes it back from his hands and also sets it carefully aside.

"I'll have to put it back on in the morning, when I leave." She explains.

Rajveer grins, and pulls her back down to kiss him.

/

Later, she lies in his arms, her head cushioned on his shoulder as he caresses her back, occasionally pressing a kiss to the crown of her head.

"You're going to be promoted," Rajveer suddenly announces, "That's why I wanted to wait to set the marriage date."

"What?" Naina lifts herself up to peer at him through the darkness.

"They've decided to promote you to Captain, for the leadership you showed during the mission. It should be announced a few days after we're back. When I told your parents that I wanted to wait until you'd made your own name for yourself in the army, it wasn't just an excuse. As soon as you're made a Captain, we'll tell them."

Naina thinks it's lucky that they have all night together, because how could she do anything other than pull him into another kiss after a statement like that.


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter Twenty**

Naina is redoing the pleats on her sari when Rajveer stirs, she has been trying to get them into a semblance of order to allow her to walk down the corridor to her and Riddhi's room.

"Why didn't you wake me?" He asks, making his way towards where she stands and switching on the lamp. He helps her as she completes the tucks and drape, and once she's done his arms find her, pulling her close as he kisses her.

"This is why I didn't wake you," Naina teases him, "I was worried that otherwise I wouldn't make it back to my room before everyone wakes up."

"You didn't think I'd let you go by yourself, did you? I'll walk you to your door."

Having said it, Rajveer starts looking around, trying to find his pants and kurta from where he'd thrown them the night before.

"I'll be alright," Naina reassures him, "There's no need for you to do the walk of shame too."

Pulling his kurta over his head, Rajveer crosses back over to her, his pants still held in one hand. "It's not a walk of shame if you've got nothing to be ashamed of." He tells her seriously, bending his head to place a chaste kiss on her shoulder before he straightens to look her in the eye, completely earnest. "I hope you don't regret what we did."

"Never," Naina reassures him, leaning over to kiss him quickly before releasing him so that he can finish pulling his pants on. "Come and walk me to my room then."

They make it to her room undetected, everyone else still sleeping. Naina uses her key card to open the door then raps lightly on it, calling out to Riddhi in a whisper and only opening it wider when her friend answers, telling her to come in.

"I'll see you later," she tells Rajveer, turning back to look at him where he leans against the corridor wall, his gaze focused upon her.

"Try to get some more sleep." He tells her, leaning forward to kiss her goodbye. "I'll see you downstairs later."

Naina shuts the door behind her, unable to stop the smile that comes to her face as she momentarily leans against it, shutting her eyes. Shaking her head at her own behaviour she makes her way further into the room, to find Riddhi sitting up and rubbing her eyes.

"Aalekh didn't stay here with you?"

Riddhi shrugs. "He went back to his own room a little after midnight. We thought it would be a little too obvious that you were spending the night elsewhere if he didn't."

"Thank you for that," Naina tells her honestly, "I've had enough teasing as it is lately, it would be nice to be able to keep this relatively secret."

"Well, we're both up so we might as well start getting ready. You go and take a shower first."

/

Naina is humming to herself, combing her hair, when an idea about the code suddenly comes to her. She rushes to retrieve her copy where she'd kept it in her bag, pouring over it to confirm that she's right. Grinning, Naina knows that she's cracked her part. Now she just needs to hope that Rajveer and Abhimanyu can understand theirs.

Placing the paper back into her bag where it's safe, she rushes out of the room and down to the restaurant where breakfast is being served. Making her way quickly to the table where Rajveer sits with Abhimanyu, deep in discussion, Naina quickly pulls out a chair and sits down. "I cracked my code," she tells them excitedly, "Did you have any luck?"

Rajveer turns to her and grins, lifting her hand to place a kiss on it in greeting. "It seems like it's the right morning for it, Naina. We were just discussing our parts and I think we may have them worked out."

/

They puzzle over it together as they eat and drink their coffee, but the final picture won't come together just yet. "We may need to enlist help, Huda was always good at codes." Naina suggests and Rajveer nods, agreeing with her.

"I would trust all of them with my life, it's safe to share it with Huda if we ask him to keep it secret."

"We should do it today," Naina suggests, "It's too much of a risk to discuss it over the phone later."

They all nod, and having finished her breakfast, Naina collects the three parts of the code, walking over to where Huda sits with Yudi, laughing over something.

"Huda, could I speak with you please?"

He nods, following her as she walks onto the terrace outside, leading them both to a bench where they won't be overheard. "What is it, Phoolan? Have you finally seen some sense and decided to leave the Major for me?"

Naina gives him a look, and Huda grins in return, wanting to show that he's joking. Enough time has passed that he can now look at Naina and remember that there was a time when he was wildly in love with her, without any of the associated pain. It sometimes feels like that was a different Huda, another man to the one he has now become.

"I need a favour from you, Huda. My brother left a code for me, Rajveer and Abhimanyu Sir to crack. We've worked out our individual parts, but we're having trouble fitting it together." Naina passes the pieces of paper over to Huda, pausing to touch his hand. "It's vital that you don't tell anyone about this, the people who trapped Navin Bhaiyya are dangerous, they can't know that we have a lead and we have no idea who's involved. Rajveer thinks the conspiracy might lead all the way to the ministry."

For a moment Huda has to pause, overcome with emotion. Naina has entrusted him with such an important task, when there was once a time when she didn't even want to look at him for what he'd done. Huda knows then, that this is the moment he truly redeems all the mistakes he ever made. He will prove himself to be as true a friend as Naina has ever had.

"Trust in me, Naina." He tells her, "And I bet I'll have cracked it by the end of the day."

/

The ceremonies go off without a hitch, and as Naina watches Pooja and Ali finally be joined in matrimony, the glow of happiness on both of their faces, she can't help but think of all they went through to reach this stage. She wipes a tear away, clutching Rajveer's hand tightly, and prays that they have a long and happy life together, that she can be as good a friend to them as they have been to her. They have all grown so much since the time they first entered KMA, becoming the people who they were meant to be along the way.

After the ceremonies, Naina helps to prepare Pooja for the reception. They embrace when Pooja is ready, crying happy tears, and she can barely remember a time when they were not friends.

"You and Ali are going to be so happy together," Naina promises her friend, "I hope that your transfer comes through to join him."

"I think it will only take a few weeks," Pooja tells Naina, "But I'll be counting every one of those days. He's my husband now, at long last. Can you believe it, Naina?"

"I can," Naina tells her sincerely, "I can believe that you have every happiness you deserve."

/

Once the reception is in full swing and they have all taken their turn on stage with the couple, Huda comes to find Naina and Rajveer, making a sign that they should join him outside. They quickly find Abhimanyu, ensuring that their exit is casual, laughing and talking as if they're just looking for some fresh air.

Once they are outside, Huda talks them through the solution, earning him a hug from Naina, Rajveer's arm slung around his shoulders, and a proud smile from Abhimanyu.

"It's all up to you now, Abhi." Rajveer tells him. "Make sure that nobody knows what you're doing, and be careful. I don't want anyone to guess that you're searching for the red box."

"And what do you want me to do with it once I find it?"

It's on the tip of Rajveer's tongue to tell Abhi to take it to Lala Gehlot, who had been a mentor to both of them, and would have the power to take action. The years have made Rajveer more cautious though, and something stops him.

"The moment you have it, you take it straight to the media." He tells Abhimanyu, "To the most honest journalist you can think of. Make sure you keep copies, but that's the only way they can't cover it up."

"Don't worry, Raj. We all made a vow to prove Navin innocent. The time has come to fulfil that promise."

They separate then, not wanting anyone to question why they've been meeting outside for so long, and Rajveer nods at the other two to go in, squeezing Naina's hand to show she should remain there with him.

"It's better if we don't all return together," he tells her, "And I haven't actually had the chance to tell you how beautiful you look today."

Naina smiles up at him, her arms winding around his waist as he folds his own around her. "You're looking rather handsome yourself. Did you ever imagine we'd be here one day, when you first met us all at the academy? All of us the best of friends, Pooja and Ali married, us engaged."

Rajveer laughs, "I remember what a mess you all were when you arrived at the academy. Do you remember when you were all ragged by the seniors? Or when you snuck into my room to try and find evidence and I then had to rescue the others from a bar fight?"

Naina laughs along with Rajveer, hugging him to her. "I was so angry at the time, all of that pain and I didn't know how to keep it inside. Then you gave me a way to channel it and I began to grow past it."

"I'm so incredibly proud of you, Naina." Rajveer tells her, "For all you've accomplished and all that you still will."

Naina stands on her toes to kiss him, keeping it brief in case anyone should spot them. "Will you be walking me to my room later?"

"Well..." Rajveer draws the word out, looking down at her with a sparkle in his eyes. "How about if I walk you to my room instead, and then I can walk you to yours in the morning?"

Naina stares at him for a moment and then she grins. "Major Rajveer Singh Shekhawat, I believe that may just be the smoothest thing you've ever said to me."

"Did it work though?"

"You'll just have to wait and see."

/

He does walk her to his room later, barely waiting for the door to shut before he has her against it, his lips demanding against hers. Naina gives him back as good as she gets, almost biting his lip in her haste to kiss him.

Rajveer lifts her, his hands supporting her legs until she's wrapped them around his waist, stumbling towards the bed with her. There is none of the awkwardness of the previous night now that they know the way around each other's bodies, and he soon has her kurta over her head, her patiala halfway down her legs before she kicks them off herself.

Rajveer pulls back to look down at her, breathing hard. One hand grips her thigh with almost painful intensity, as he brings the other up to cup her cheek. "God, Naina, I've wanted you so badly all day long, it was a challenge to stop myself from dragging you away from there."

"Pooja would never have forgiven us if we'd missed anything."

"That's the only thing that stopped me." He leans down, kissing her again, long and deep, smoothing one hand up along the side of her body. "Marry me, Naina. Marry me as soon as possible, I'm done with all this waiting now that I know you're mine. As soon as the announcement is made we'll go to your parents together and then we'll set a date. One as soon as possible."

Naina pulls him down for another kiss then, "Yes." She tells Rajveer, nothing more needing to be said. "Yes."

/

Later, as they lie together, arms and legs entwined, Rajveer suddenly groans.

"I just realised I need to go and look your parents in the face, after everything we've done."

He can hear Naina's sharp intake of breath. "So do I. Do you think we should just elope, and turn up already married to see them?"

"They might want to know why we felt the need to do so when we'd waited so long already, and then we'd really be in trouble."

They're both laughing as Naina pulls him into another kiss. Rajveer supposes that what Naina's parents don't know won't hurt them.

/

They farewell Ali, Pooja and Yudi early, heading towards the station for their train. Yudi has a few more days leave and is intending to visit his nephew.

On the train, Naina closes her eyes and rests her head on Rajveer's shoulder as he tightens his grip on her hand. She is tired, from a combination of the excitement of the last few days and too little sleep, and they have a long journey ahead of them.

"Old aunties are giving you looks." Aalekh tells her, his tone teasing.

Naina opens her eyes briefly to look at him. "Tell them to mind their own business, we're engaged."

"Are you though?"

"I certainly hope we are." Rajveer mutters, his voice so low only Naina can hear it. "Or I really won't be able to face your parents."

Naina struggles not to laugh, closing her eyes again. "Don't worry, Aalekh, it's all fixed now." She can't help the smile that comes to her face as she thinks about it, the vows that they had exchanged that night. "I finally got the engagement that I deserve."


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter Twenty One**

Naina's promotion is announced three days after they return.

She is given the official appointment letter, and it is fitting that Colonel Sakshi does the honours, pinning Naina's new rank to her uniform as Naina stands proudly to attention.

"You have more than earned this, Captain Ahluwalia." Colonel Sakshi addresses her, "And I know that you will have a long and distinguished career ahead of you.

Naina salutes her, waiting for the appropriate count before she turns to where Rajveer has been watching the ceremony, a proud smile on his face.

"Congratulations Captain Naina 'Ah' Singh." He tells her, coming forward after having waited his turn. "I couldn't be prouder of you."

Naina smiles, blinking back tears. She is the same rank now as her brother was when he died, one day in the future she will likely surpass him. Naveen's life was so tragically cut short, and here Naina is with everything that he once had. She wonders if somewhere he's watching over her, happy to see her achievements. She wonders if he would be proud of her as well.

"Shall we go find the others to celebrate?" Naina asks and Rajveer nods, gesturing for her to lead the way. She does, continuing to collect good wishes as she does so. Naina may not have realised it, but she has won the respect of many on the base and her previous record is well known. There may be some who object to her presence basis her relation to Naveen, but they are in the minority. She has made her own place, even without having proven her brother's innocence.

All Rajveer can hope is that the day they do so is close at hand, with Abhimanyu currently tracking down the red box. They have agreed not to speak on the phone until he has, not wanting to alert anybody that they are still searching for it. They are relying on the authorities believing that they have given up their mission years ago to be able to do so safely.

"There's our Captain!" Huda announces cheerfully as they walk out, and Naina is soon enveloped in handshakes and hugs, not only from her friends but the fellow soldiers who had accompanied them from the old base. Rajveer stands back, watching with a grin on his face. He's known since the beginning that Naina has the power to bring people together, that others would follow her gladly. This is what he always wanted for her, and she has done it all on her own.

They've organised an informal party for her in the mess, one corner taken over with a cake to cut and drinks. Naina is laughing at something Aalekh has said as Riddhi goes to fetch another drink for herself, reaching the table only to find Colonel Sakshi there pouring one for herself.

"Cheers, Colonel." Riddhi greets her superior happily. "It's a wonderful occasion."

"It certainly is," The Colonel agrees, clinking her glass with Riddhi's. "And very well deserved, most of us wouldn't be standing here today if not for Naina."

"Are you sure that's the reason? Or is it because she's smart enough to sleep with her superior officers; does she think nobody knows what's going on?" Riddhi turns sharply, to see a bitter looking Captain has walked up to them, his lips twisted into a snarl.

She has no idea who the man is or what his problem with Naina is, but Riddhi sees red, remembering that day, even as she fights against her own fear of returning to those memories.

"Oh yes, I'm sure that Naina sleeping with a superior officer really made a difference. It certainly wasn't what helped us after we were left without a commander and she had to rally us. I'll never forget what she told us, she said 'I know we're all scared and we're most likely going to die, but I swear to all of you that if we do then we'll die like soldiers not cowards and we'll take as many of them with us as we can'." Riddhi walks forward, locking gazes with him, hers burning with righteous anger. "It didn't help either during the final fight, when it was close quarters and I'd lost my weapon, and one of the terrorists pulled out a knife to gut me. Naina didn't hesitate, she charged him, knocked him off me and when he sliced her neck I thought she had died to save me, but she grabbed the knife right out of his hand and stabbed him in the heart instead."

Riddhi is breathing hard, chest heaving. It's the first time she's ever spoken publicly about what happened, the only other time a few words exchanged with Aalekh. She still has nightmares about the man looming over her with the knife, nightmares about Naina dying as she fights him. No matter what, she will never allow anyone to speak ill of her friend.

Colonel Sakshi places a comforting hand on Riddhi's shoulder.

"Your comments are unbecoming of an officer, Captain Duggal." She addresses the young man, her voice kept purposefully low, aware that they've begun attracting attention. "And if you were referring to Captain Ahluwalia's relationship with Major Shekhawat then I'm afraid there's no basis to those allegations. Their engagement has been on record long before Captain Ahluwalia joined this base, and their commanding officers have always been aware of it."

Captain Duggal stares at them both, swallowing before he ducks his head slightly "Excuse me for the misunderstanding, ma'am. I'll be on my way."

They watch him go, and Colonel Sakshi pats Riddhi on the shoulder once more and then turns to pick up her abandoned drink.

"You knew about Naina's engagement, ma'am?" Riddhi asks curiously.

"Oh yes, I met Major Shekhawat when he visited Naina after her injury, it would've been obvious even if he hadn't told me. As they both seemed to want to keep it private, I never brought it up with her. Do you know if they're planning to marry soon?"

"I certainly hope they are," Riddhi comments. "Otherwise they might just be setting a record for the longest engagement in history."

Colonel Sakshi laughs and raises her drink to Riddhi. "Well, shall we rejoin the party?"

/

A day later, Rajveer sits with his commanding officer to request two days of leave.

"Didn't you just come back from leave, Major? Last year I struggled to get you to take any, and this year you're requesting to go away twice in a month."

Rajveer knows that his Colonel is joking, but he still feels the need to justify himself. "I promise it will only be for two days, Sir. I wouldn't ask if it wasn't important."

"Why do you need leave?"

"To organise my wedding."

The Colonel almost does a double take and then nods. "That's right, you're engaged to Captain Ahluwalia aren't you? A very promising officer as well."

"Yes Sir, she is." Rajveer doesn't even try to keep the pride out of his voice. "We need to visit her parents in order to start making the arrangements. We'll take a day to do so and then be back."

"Is there any hurry though, Major? Could it be put off until next month?"

Rajveer shifts uncomfortably in his seat. "We've been engaged for almost three years now, Sir. Now that Naina... Captain Ahluwalia, I mean, is on the same base as me I feel it would be best if we were to make things official as soon as possible. Well, more official."

The Colonel nods, and Rajveer swears that he's hiding a smile. "I can spare you on Wednesday and Thursday next week. I'll pass along the approval to Colonel Sakshi as well so that you can travel together."

"Much appreciated, Sir. You'll be one of the first to receive an invite."

"I look forward to it, Captain. Just one question, why do you need to visit Captain Ahluwalia's parents to do this, couldn't you do it over the phone?"

Rajveer gives a wry smile. "They've been waiting so long for us to get married that I'm not sure they would believe us unless we tell them in person."

/

The next week finds them in front of Naina's house, preparing to enter. Rajveer realises he's nervous, which is ridiculous. What can possibly go wrong, when they'll be telling Naina's parents what they've always wanted to hear.

All Naina has told her parents is that they're coming for a two day visit, wanting to conceal the reason until they arrive. She rings the bell, and the door is opened only a few seconds later by her mother, who promptly throws her arms around Naina.

"My little girl, and you've already become a Captain! Oh Naina, your brother would have been so proud."

She ushers them in and they greet Mr Ahluwalia as well, soon settling in the living room with cups of tea once their bags have been put away.

The story of Naina's bravery and subsequent promotion has been told and a lull has settled on them. Mr and Mrs Ahluwalia look at them expectantly, as Naina opens her mouth and then looks towards Rajveer as if to request assistance.

"Actually Ma, Baba, there's a reason we've come to see you."

Rajveer continues. "Many years ago I had assured you that Naina would make a name for herself in the army, that her reputation would be above reproach and she would gain her own honours. That day has now come, and so we can finally take a decision about our future."

Mr Ahluwalia sighs sadly. "We suspected that might be the reason you were coming to see us, to break it to us in person. I won't pretend we aren't disappointed, but in the end it is your lives and your decision. We'll respect your choice."

Naina and Rajveer share a confused glance. "Baba, what are you saying? You're not happy?"

"How could I be, Naina? We were hoping that in time you could see what we did, and realise that this was always the best choice for you. I don't know if it's my place to speak, but I always thought you were at least fond of each other."

Understanding suddenly dawns on Rajveer and he reaches out to touch Mr Ahluwalia's hand, stopping him. "Uncle, we haven't come here to break the engagement. We wanted to tell you in person that we're finally ready to get married, we want to set a date." He pauses, slightly self conscious. "Preferably as soon as possible."

Mrs Ahluwalia claps her hands in delight and pulls Naina into a hug, laughing this time as they laugh along with her.

"We could get you married tomorrow morning if you like." Mr Ahluwalia jokes. "I'm not quite certain I want to give you the option of delaying further when we've finally got you in agreement."

Rajveer gives Naina a hopeful look but she shakes her head. "Our friends would never forgive us."

He acknowledges her point with a regretful nod, it looks like he'll have to wait a month or two more for a proper marriage to be arranged.

"But tell us, after all this time how did you finally work things out?" Mrs Ahluwalia asks them. "We had almost given up hope."

Naina turns to smile at Rajveer, reaching out to take his hand. "We just had to be honest with each other, that's all it took."

Rajveer smiles back at her, unable to help the warmth that rises in him. "That, and years and year of effort on both of our sides to get to the point where we could be."

/

That night as they settle down to dinner, Rajveer's phone rings.

It is the temporary number that Abhimanyu has taken, in case he needed to communicate anything about their mission. He picks up quickly, hoping that his friend is safe and nothing has gone wrong. "Is everything alright, Chauhan?"

"More than alright, Raj. Turn on the television, and see the evening news. We've done it my friend, we've finally done it."

Rushing to the living room, Rajveer turns on the television, turning it to the channel that Abhimanyu has named. Naina enters behind him, having guessed what is happening and calling her parents to join them.

"It was in KMA's mail room all this time, can you believe it? Only Naveen could have planned it that cleverly, he gave us everything we would need to prove him innocent, knowing that he wouldn't be around to see it."

As the news report starts, Naina reaches out for his hand and Rajveer clutches it tightly. With Naina's parents beside them, they watch the report in rapt attention as it outlines the conspiracy that Naveen had uncovered, naming powerful figures and finally exonerating his best friend. Hearing Gehlot's name mentioned, Rajveer feels a pang at the betrayal, and is relieved that he hadn't encouraged Abhimanyu to take the evidence to him.

The programme finishes and they turn to each other, expressions of amazement on each of their faces.

"After all of this time..." Mr Ahluwalia starts, before breaking down in tears. He is not alone, they have all borne such a burden of grief and pain for so many years, that it must be released now.

Today, Naveen's lost honour has been returned to him.

Their promises have been fulfilled, everything that they had vowed to do.

It may have taken longer than any of them had wished, Naina's mission when she entered the academy only fulfilled almost two years after she had left it. Maybe this was the only way that it could happen though, when the spotlight had been shifted from them and the conspirators no longer believed there was a chance they could be caught.

They embrace each other then, as each of them sheds tears, and Rajveer is incredibly glad that he and Naina could be here for this moment. He calls Abhimanyu back once they are all calmer, knowing that there is more his friend wants to share.

"We'll hang his photo back on the wall of fame together, just like Naina promised she would all those years ago." Abhimanyu tells him, and Rajveer can clearly hear the happiness in his voice.

"We'll be there," Rajveer promises him. "We'll change our flight back but we wouldn't miss this moment for the world."

They try to convince Naina's parents to come, but Mrs Ahluwalia is adamant. "It's enough for us that he has his honour back, Naina. If I'm correct then we'll have our own visitors to greet here tomorrow, now that everyone has heard the news. We trust you and Rajveer to see it done properly."

It's already night by then but they have only one more day before they need to rejoin their duties and they take a decision to head to Ambala while they can. They hire a car and driver, driving through the night as Naina speaks to her friends, accepting their congratulations and thanking them.

They take turns to sleep along the way, not wanting to leave the driver as the only one awake. Dawn has already broken by the time they arrive, the first drill of the academy in progress. Abhimanyu stands by the academy's entrance to greet them, and the moment the car stops, Rajveer heads towards him, hugging his friend tightly.

"I'm glad you're safe, Chauhan." Rajveer tells him. "We finally did it, and it was all thanks to you."

Abhimanyu shakes his head. "We all had our parts to play in it, Raj. I was just the one lucky enough to get to put the finishing touches into place."

He escorts them inside and towards Brigadier Chandook's cabin, knocking on the door and waiting for the commandant's permission to enter.

Naina and Rajveer both stand to attention as he stands from his desk, making his way forward to greet them. "Major Shekhawat, Captain Ahluwalia, I'm glad that you could both make it on such short notice."

"We wouldn't have missed it for anything, Sir." Naina tells him, "I've waited a long time for this day."

"I understand, Captain, and I am sorry for ever having doubted your brother's innocence. He was an excellent officer and he deserved far better."

Naina nods, unable to speak, and Brigadier Chandook suddenly looks at them critically. "Last time you were both here with me in this room we had conducted your engagement. I had expected you to be married by now."

Rajveer clears his throat. "We're working on it, Sir. As soon as we've set a date you'll receive your invitation."

He realises suddenly, that they never had gotten around to picking one with Naina's parents.

/

The ceremony is everything that they could have wished for, simple yet heartfelt. Brigadier Chandook gives a short speech, then Naina steps forward to place Naveen's photo on the wall of fame as they watch her, her smile quietly triumphant as she does so.

All of those years of pain, and the final result is finished in less than ten minutes, the cadets soon dismissed and sent back to their classes once the ceremony is concluded. Shalini and Suriji remain behind once the others are gone, congratulating them all warmly. They make their way to the mess, where Suriji's assistants have laid out some food and drink for a small celebration together.

"I was so happy to hear of your promotion when Shalini told me, Naina Putar." Suriji tells her. "And now today Naveen's soul can finally find rest. He would have been so happy to see you all here together, and you and Rajveer Putar looking so happy together too."

Rajveer belatedly realises that he's taken Naina's hand once again, in front of them this time. It's become a habit when they're off duty, the need to touch her in some way as if to reassure himself that he can, that it's finally alright to. Despite his self consciousness, he holds it all the tighter, they have nothing to hide from anyone now.

"Speaking of which…" Shalini starts.

"If you're about to ask when we're getting married, we still don't know." Rajveer breaks in. "But as soon as we're back at our base we'll request approval for leave and set a date once and for all."

"It's about time," Shalini tells them, "By now Huda must have collected at least a lakh worth of bets on when it will be."

Naina laughs, and looking across at her, Rajveer is struck by the joy that is so obvious in her expression, no longer tinged by any trace of regret. They have truly laid Naveen to rest today, the ghost that has always haunted them now at peace.

In that moment, he can't help but be glad of the time it has taken them to get here. Would they truly have been ready for it, if they had managed to find the evidence while Naina was still at the academy? Would they have managed to escape from it unscathed or would one or more of them have paid the price in their quest for the truth?

They have each had their own journeys to reach here, each with their own challenges and battles. Naina truly has grown into her own self, both as an officer and as a woman. Rajveer has found his own way too, has learned to believe that he deserves happiness, that it is alright to dream of a future in which he has everything that he wants.

Impulsively, he raises the hand he holds to kiss it, not minding their audience or the reactions he will receive.

Naina turns to look at him, her gaze soft, and he knows that she doesn't mind it either. "What was that for?"

"For everything." Rajveer tells her. "For all of the years ahead when I can do that as often as I want."

Years and years of happiness, and he's finally ready for them.

**A/N: **Only one more part to go and we are done!


	23. Chapter 23

**Epilogue**

Huda wins his bet with Yudi, in the end it does take them less than three months to get married.

They are given only seven days off, and of those the first two are taken up by preparations, and the next two by the actual wedding ceremonies. There's not much time for a honeymoon in the end, but neither of them mind.

It's enough that they're together, it's enough that they're happy. They have the rest of their lives to be able to celebrate properly, and neither of them want to push their luck too much when this is their third leave request in the last two months.

Their friends join them in the celebration, travelling from their bases and KMA, and it's wonderful to have them all together once more. Shalini had missed Ali and Pooja's wedding and she takes the opportunity to catch up with all of her old cadets now. Her adopted son is two now, and he is quickly pampered by all of them, though he enjoys the company of his uncle most of all.

Naina resists the urge to tease Yudi, or ask him if he and Shalini have marriage plans of their own. He stood by her at a time when she was almost friendless and she will never forget that. She knows that Yudi will work things out in his own time, as he always has.

She will tease Aalekh and Riddhi. They deserve it after everything she's endured from them, all the jokes and interference, now it's Naina's turn to have her revenge.

"Should I just put you in a room together, or are you going to pretend you're not going to be sneaking out to see each other?" Naina had asked them innocently as she made the guest arrangements. Riddhi had stuttered while Aalekh just gave her a hard look, Naina sticking her tongue out in return.

She is so very glad that she has their friendship, bonds so strong that nothing will ever be able to break them. When the time comes, Naina looks forward to standing beside them both, to seeing Aalekh finally make his own family, one he has craved for.

It will be a relief to be finally married. She and Rajveer have tried to be subtle while they remain only engaged, conscious that they both need to be a good example to the junior officers on base. With the looks that he gives her though, Naina thinks it would be a miracle if they had managed to get to their marriage entirely chaste.

There are moments when they are together when Naina truly understands just what those years of suppressing his love must have done to him when he feels it so strongly. He worships her in every way he knows how and she finds new ways to fall in love with him each and every day. She loves to have him touch her, whether a grasp of her hand or his shoulder warm against her. She loves his habit of kissing her hand when they're in public and nothing more can take place, started so very long ago by her hospital bedside. She loves to watch him sleep, to have his arms wind around her and his face buried in her neck as they fit themselves into his too small bed.

Naina may have discovered her love late, but there is so much within her now that she finds it difficult remembering the time when she wasn't aware of it.

They have made it here, and Naina wonders just how different their lives would have been if Huda hadn't made that fateful phone call.

He congratulates himself on doing so now of course, claiming that it was all due to his interference that they were united. Naina laughs and asks him if he couldn't have found a more efficient way of getting them married considering it still took three years.

If she has occasionally seen a wistful look on his face, if she has sensed some trace of regret in him, then Naina does not acknowledge it. Huda has grown over the years just as they all have, and even if a part of him still loves her, he really is content now to just be her friend.

On this day, her wedding day, Naina has eyes only for one person as they bring her towards the mandap. Rajveer does not disappoint her, his gaze immediately drawn to hers, a fire in his eyes as he spots her. Naina's progress is slow as she is led to him, and he watches her the entire way, right until she has been settled beside him. Reaching out, Rajveer very deliberately takes her hand and brings it to his lips, even as the pandit clears his throat at what he sees to be inappropriate behaviour.

Naina's mother laughs, her eyes sparkling with joy. As circumspect as they've tried to be about their feelings, Naina knows that her parents have now realised that she and Rajveer are far more than just fond of each other. Her father has confessed that it brings them immense joy to know that she is so loved, to know that she has a partner that she loves and respects in return.

Naina's wedding is everything she might have dreamed of as a girl, only Naveen's absence marring the perfection. It is everything she had believed she would never have, the day she was called to Brigadier Chandook's office to finalise her engagement.

"Ready?" Rajveer asks her, a grin on his face as they stand for the pheras. "I won't accept anything less than seven lives after everything we went through to get here."

"Ready." Naina can't help the answering grin that comes to her own lips. Seven might be too little in the end, but Naina will gladly start with all of the happiness this lifetime offers.

She takes his offered hand and grasps it tightly.

**A/N: **And there we go, the end of the story! It took them awhile to get to their happy ending, but they made it to the end.

I would like to thank everyone who reviewed, I wasn't sure if there would be anyone still reading LRL fic at this stage so many years after it ended, and it really did encourage me to keep going. If you have been reading, please do let me know what you think!

I am working on another multichapter fic but I will wait until it's complete to start posting it, so I'm crossing my fingers that I can get it done as soon as possible.


End file.
